Dragon Age FanFic story
by Rorikjr
Summary: My version of Dragon Age Origins with two recruits, one based off the trailer Warden. Please be kind and leave reviews that will help me make the story better. (currently hiatus until my spark comes back)
1. Part 1

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **I don't own Dragon Age, Bioware does. I play a modded version, so here is the list of some of the mods that I use. I don't own any, and because of that I will add in links to the mod pages.**_

 _ **A Malcolm Face Trailer CG Grey Wardens Calling Sacred Ashes**_ _by_ _ **fallingangel89**_ _dragonage/mods/650/?_

 _ **Armor of the Wardens Burden**_ _by_ _ **Amycus**_ _dragonage/mods/2706/?_

 _ **Chantry of Ferelden - Robes**_ _by_ _ **TommyIrianto**_ _dragonage/mods/3255/?_

 _ **Kirkwall Exports**_ _by_ _ **Amycus**_ _dragonage/mods/3098/?_

 _ **Concept Art Girl**_ _by_ _ **akgyi**_ _dragonage/mods/685/?_

 _ **Concept Art Mage Robe**_ _by_ _ **LevanaFay**_ _dragonage/mods/3595/?_

 _ **DA2 Isabela and Flemeth to DAO**_ _by_ _ **hsli**_ _dragonage/mods/2636/?_

 _ **DA2 Elves for DAO - Retain Variety**_ _by_ _ **MsBarrows**_ _dragonage/mods/3682/?_

 _ **Glowing Eyes for the Grey Wardens Project**_ _by_ _ **fallingangel89**_ _dragonage/mods/628/?_

 _ **Lelianas True Sacred Ashes Armor**_ _by_ _ **Raughnut – Aranox**_ _dragonage/mods/1444/?_

 _ **Mages of Ferelden**_ _by_ _ **TommyIrianto**_ _dragonage/mods/3253/?_

 _ **morrigan sacred ashes trailer robes**_ _by_ _ **Raughnut**_ _dragonage/mods/1902/?_

 _ **RLs Mabari Madness**_ _by_ _ **RogueLass**_ _dragonage/mods/4436/?_

 _ **Sacred Ashes CG Faces**_ _by_ _ **Thrane**_ _, minus Sten,_ _dragonage/mods/463/?_

 _ **Templars of Ferelden - Armors**_ _by_ _ **TommyIrianto**_ _dragonage/mods/3256/?_

 _ **Tranquil Brand**_ _by_ _ **Dalishious**_ _dragonage/mods/4505/?_

 _ **qunari update**_ _by_ _ **tmp7704**_ _project/4592/_

 _ **Now the reason I included the links is so that you can get a look at what these mods do. I am not that good at descriptions. And also because if I put every down that is required to make these work it would be at least two pages.**_

 _ **Now I will go into my character. Lord Malcolm Cousland, his face and voice, along with Leliana and Morrigan, is based off of the**_ **Sacred Ashes** _ **trailer. I am kinda basing him off of YouTuber**_ **HokieGamer's** _ **Aedan Cousland, because I have not played the game in a while I am using his videos as I write this story, but I will change some stuff up a little. But, unknown to all but his trusty Rottweiler, Goliath (let's face it we all love Rotties), he practices his magic alone. Yes, believe it or not, he has the qualities of an arcane warrior. However, he never unlocked his magic, until a few months before the game took place. If you have seen the above mentioned trailer you get where I'm coming from, when his eyes glow with magic. So far his magic arsenal only has lightning spells, such as**_ **Lightning** _ **, and a new spell called**_ **Electric Weapons** _ **, similar to**_ **Flaming Weapons** _ **. Now the non-magic glowing eyes will be added after the Joining. Duncan has the**_ **Warden's Calling** _ **glow, and Alistair has the**_ **Sacred Ashes** _ **glow. Now, let the story began.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _For generations, your family, the Couslands, has stewarded the lands of Highever, earning the loyalty of your people with justice and temperance. When your country was occupied by the Orlesian Empire, your father and grandfather served the embattled kings of your land. Today, your elder brother takes up House Cousland's banner in service to the Crown-not against the men of Orlais, but against the bestial darkspawn rising in the south._

Teyrn Cousland speaks to Arl Howe, "I trust, then, that your troops will be here shortly?"

Howe replies, "I expect they will start arriving tonight, and we can march tomorrow. I apologize for the delay, my lord. This is entirely my fault."

The Teyrn turns around, "No, no. The appearance of the darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling, doesn't it? I only received the call from the king a few days ago, myself." As he walks closer to Howe he continues, "I'll send my eldest off with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days!"

"True. Though we both had less gray in our hair then. And we fought Orlesians, not… monsters."

The Teyrn replied while laughing, "At least the smell will be the same." At this point Malcolm Cousland walks in, in his noble clothing and a dagger on his hip. His father sees him out of the corner of his eye, "I'm sorry pup; I didn't see you there. Howe, you remember my son?"

"I see he's grown into a fine young man. Please to see you again, lad, but do you always have to walk around with a dagger?"

"Please to see you too Arl Howe, and yes, I have made it a point to always carry something around for self-defense. Is your family here?"

"Oh no, I left them in Amaranthine, well away from the fighting in the south. They do send their best wishes. My daughter Delilah asked after you. Perhaps I should bring her next time."

Malcolm smiles at that, remembering the first time him and her met. "I'd like that."

"Good!" the Arl exclaims, "She goes on about your prowess as a warrior." He lowers his voice as he says, "I think you have an admirer, young man." Malcolm's cheeks get a bit warm from that comment.

"At any rate, pup, I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are both away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

Malcolm's jaw dropped, all signs of embarrassment gone. "What? Why can't I go into battle with you and Fergus?"

"I'm certain you'd more than prove yourself, but I am not willing to deal with your mother if you join the war. She'd kill me if I let you go. She's already twisted into knots about Fergus and me going."

"That's not fair! I want to fight!"

"You'll have your chance soon enough. This is no needless task. I ask you to take a great responsibility. Only a token force is remaining here, and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes? There's also some one you must meet." He turns to a guard. "Please… show Duncan in." The guard hits his chest and walks off.

A bit later. The guard returns with an almost elder man, who Malcolm assumes is this Duncan. As he walks up Duncan says with respect, "It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland."

Arl Howe exclaims with surprise on his face, "Your Lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present."

Teyrn Cousland holds his hand up as if to calm Howe, "Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?"

Howe calmly replies, "Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am… at a disadvantage."

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true." He turns to Malcolm, "Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?"

Malcolm answers eagerly, "They defeated the darkspawn long ago."

Duncan adds in, "Not permanently, I fear."

Teyrn Cousland says, "Without their warning of the darkspawn rising now, half the nation could have been overrun before we'd had a chance to react. Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore."

Duncan replies to that saying, "If I might be so bold, I would suggest that your son is also an excellent candidate."

Malcolm perks up upon hearing this but his father steps in arguing, "Honor though that might be, this is one of my sons we're talking about."

Thinking that he deserves a say in this Malcolm interjects with, "I think I rather like that idea, Father."

His father, as if he did not hear his son, continues, "I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle." His eyebrow raises, "Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription…?"

Duncan, to ease the Teyrn's fears, simply replies, "Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue."

The Teyrn walks back to the spot where he was just a sec ago, then turns to Malcolm, "Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?"

Malcolm replies with a disappointed voice, "Of course, Father."

"Hey, while I know you would prove yourself in battle, I know that you would be safe here, and that is what I care about more than watching you prove yourself to others. In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."

"Of course, Father," Malcolm says with a small bow, "I'll leave you to your planning." He walks off.


	2. Part 2

**_I do not own Dragon Age or any of the mods mentioned in the first page. If y'all want, I can put in a link to the_** **Sacred Ashes** ** _trailer and the_** **Warden's Calling** ** _trailer. These first two pages are mostly dialoge._**

 ** _Prologue Part 2_**

Once Malcolm left the throne room, he heads off to the castle's chapel. When he enters he sees two knights kneeling in prayer along with the castle's Revere Mother, Mother Mallol. As he approaches her, he catches the last bit of the prayer. "Maker prepare a place for us. Redeem our world from sin. Forgive our transgressions."

"Maker forgive us all," one of the knights finishes.

Mother Mallol stands up and turns to Malcolm and asks, "Have you come to pray for your father and brother? I would be more than happy to help."

"I would appreciate that, Mother Mallol.

"Please child. When will you learn to call me 'Mallol'. I've known you since you were a wee babe, after all." With that both Malcolm and Mallol smile. "Creator of the Sky, the Land, and the Sea, hear your people in our time of need."

"Maker watch over us."

"Let no man have cause to fear the shadows. Let their souls be lifted upon your return. So let it be."

"Maker forgive us all," Malcolm finishes.

"There now. I'll be keeping a vigil tonight. You're welcome to join, of course. There are many more who must receive the Maker's blessings before they leave. If you would excuse me?"

Malcolm gives a small bow, "Of course. Thank you _Mother_ Mallol," he says with an emphasis on 'Mother'.

They both smile, "Maker's breath, child," she mumbles as he leaves.

Eventually, as Malcolm approaches a turn, Ser Gilmore comes around the corner, then in the next second there is a dagger at Gilmore's throat. "Sorry, Ser Gilmore," Malcolm says as he puts the dagger away, "just reflexes I guess, I'm sorry."

Gilmore chuckles, "It's alright, my lord. That's the burden of having those reflexes. Sometimes they work a little too good."

Malcolm chuckles as they give each other a brotherly hug, "Isn't that the truth. So, were you looking for me?"

"Yes, my lord. I'm afraid that you hound has once again got into the larder, to annoy Nan, to amuse himself, or, more than likely, both. The Teyrna has task me to escort you to go collect your dog before Nan leaves."

Malcolm chuckles when he heard that his dog is in the larder again. "Yeah let's go get him. I have a question to ask him." With that they set off and talked to each other. As they got closer to the kitchen, they heard some barking and yelling and went into a jog.

When they got to the kitchen, they only got to hear, "…I'll skin you both, you useless elves!"

"Um, calm down, good woman," Gilmore says as they approach.

Nan turns around, "You and **you**." She points at Malcolm. "Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into the larder, that beast should be put down."

"Calm down, Nan," Malcolm says with his hands up, "I'll get him and then the three of us will leave the kitchen."

"Well hurry up then, so I can get supper ready for the troops." She turns to the elves. "You two, quit standing there like idiots. Get out of the way!"

The two warriors then entered the larder and see Goliath sniffing around, as if he was searching for something. Gilmore sighs, "Look at that mess. How did he even get in here this time?"

Goliath then turns to them and barks as if he is trying to tell them something.

Malcolm picks this up asking, "What's up boy?" Goliath then turns around and starts growling. Combat senses peeked up as something knocked over a container. Both Malcolm and Gilmore went for their weapons as Malcolm closed the door. Just then a giant rat lunged out of the shadows at the mabari. After Goliath easily killed that rat, dozens came out and attacked.

After a few minutes, all of the rats were dead. Gilmore kept his sword ready just in case more came out and walked over to Malcolm, "Giant rats? Just like the start of every adventure tale my father would tell. Your dog must have chased them through their tunnels. Looks like he wasn't raiding the larder after all."

 _(Bark.)_ Malcolm looks at his hound, "Looks like it. Maker those were some big rats."

"I've seen bigger. They sometimes come from the woods in the south. Let's tell Nan that we have the dog and let's go."

Malcolm looks at Gilmore, "Yeah, good idea." They walk through the door and almost into Nan.

"There he is, thinking that he would make off like a thief in the night after helping himself to the roast."

 _(Whine.)_ "Nan," Malcolm says pointing behind himself, "you might want to look in the larder before you say anything."

She walks to the door, "Maker's breath! Damn dog, I bet he lead them there in the first place." _(Whine.)_

"You better going, my lord. Your mother will want to know that you have your hound with you. As for me, I better get back to my duties."

Gilmore offers his arm. Malcolm takes it, "Of course, Ser Gilmore."

"My lord." With that they part ways at the door to the kitchen.

Malcolm then went to continue looking for his brother, thinking that the only place that he was at was his room. Along the way Malcolm and Goliath ran into Teyrna Cousland talking to some more guests.

"And my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlias last year. The marquis who gave it to him was drunk, and had mistaken him for the King. Ah," she said turning to Malcolm, "and here is my younger son. I take it by the fact that you have you hound with you that Nan is back to work?"

"Yes, Mother, it has been handled."

"Good. Dear, you remember Lady Landra?"

"I think we last met at your mother's spring salon."

Malcolm gives a small bow, "Of course. It is good to see you again, my lady."

"You're too kind. Didn't I spent half the time trying to flirt with you though?"

"Right in front of your family too," said a young man pinching the bridge of his nose.

Landra pointed at the man, "You remember my son, Dairren? You two sparred at the last tourney."

"And you beat me handily too. It is good to see you again, my lord."

Malcolm held his arm out, "Of course I remember. I remember every good person I spar with or against. You held your own for quite a time, don't forget that."

Dairren takes it, "Thank you, my lord."

"And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona. Do say something, dear."

"It is a great pleasure, my lord," the elf says a bit quickly as her cheeks turn pink, "I have heard many wonderful things about you."

Landra leans to the Teyrna whispering, "Don't look now, Eleanor. But I think the girl has a crush on him."

"Lady Landra!" the elf's cheeks are bright red.

"Hush Landra, you'll turn the poor thing scarlet, like you did with Iona."

"I can handle my own affairs, Mother."

"Sure you can."

"Eleanor, I think I will retire now." Landra turns to her son, "Dairren I expect to see you and Iona at dinner."

"Of course, Mother. For now, we shall go to the study." They walk off leaving the Couslands alone with the hound.

The Teyrna walks up to her son, "You should say goodbye to Fergus while you have the chance."

"Do you know where he is?"

"More than likely, he is in his room with his family."

"Mother. Why can't I go with them?"

"Maker's breath! I knew this would come up. You are staying here!" Malcolm looks at his feet in disappointment. "Look son," she puts her hand on his chin to make him look at her, "I know that you are the best warrior in these halls. But you are needed here. I just can't let both heirs go join battle, with the chance of not returning."

Malcolm sighs, "I… understand."

"I love you, my darling boy. You know that, right?"

"I love you too, Mother."

"Now, go say bye to your brother," she lets go of him.

Malcolm and Goliath make their way up the steps to the bedrooms wing. Since they were young, Malcolm's and Fergus' rooms were always across from each other. As Malcolm approached the door he smiled as he remembered the day that their sibling rivalry ended.

 _They decided to have a race in the forest. Malcolm like always was ahead. It was a typical race until, Malcolm tripped over a root and went headfirst into the river. He hit his head on a rock, which knocked him out. Fergus saw this and he raced to go help his brother, because he was heading towards a waterfall. After this incident the two brothers decided to forget their rivalry, and from then on they would work together._

As Malcolm opened the door he heard, "Is there really gonna be a war, Papa? Will you bring me back a sward?" That voice can only belong to Fergus' son Oren.

"That's sword, Oren. I'll bring back the mightiest one I can find," Fergus says kneeling in front of him. "I'll be back before you know it."

Fergus' wife and Malcolm's sister-in-law, Oriana adds with worry, "I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is… disquiet."

"Don't frighten the boy, my love. I speak the truth." He notices Malcolm walking through the door and stands up. "And here's my younger brother to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love. I'll be back in a month or two."

Malcolm puts a hand on his face, "Let me know when you are done."

Fergus lightly elbows him in the ribs, "When you get a woman in your life, you'll understand."

"I wish I could go with you."

"And I wish you could come. It would be tiring killing all those darkspawn by myself. Not that Mother would allow it."

"I bring a message. Father wants you to take the troops ahead of him."

"Then the Arl's men **are** delayed," Fergus sighs, "You'd think that they are all walking backwards. Well I best be off. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time."

"I would hope, dear boy," everyone turns to see the Teyrn and Teyrna enter, "that you planned to wait for us before you leave."

The Teyrna walks up to Fergus, "Be well my son, I shall pray for you every day."

Oriana starts a prayer, "The Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them safely back to us."

Fergus turns to his mother, "I'll miss you, Mother," then he turns to Malcolm, "you'll take care of her won't you?"

"Mother can take care of herself, she always has."

Fergus chuckles, "It's true. They should be sending her. She would scold all those darkspawn back into the Deep Roads."

Their mother, however, does not find it funny, "Well, I'm glad you find it funny."

Teyrn Cousland interjects by saying, while chuckling, "Enough. Enough. Pup," he turns to Malcolm, "you'll want to go to bed early. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Of course, Father," Malcolm says with a small bow.

As Malcolm leaves the room, Fergus catches up and asks, "Getting sent to bed early, are we?"

Malcolm smirks, "Have fun on the march, in the cold."

"Hmm, now that you mention it a warm bed does sound appealing. At any rate I'll miss you. Take care of everyone while I'm gone and be here when I get back."

"Of course, Brother." Malcolm then enters his room with Goliath and gets ready for bed. Before he falls asleep, he makes sure that his dagger is under his pillow and his longsword is within easy reach.

 ** _I'm sorry that these first two pages are a bit boring that's how it is for now. If there is anything y'all would like to see let me know and I will try to put it in._**


	3. Part 3

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **I don't own Dragon Age or any of the mods mention on the first page.**_

 **Sacred Ashes:** _/ZyKhQ_o6dcw_

 **Warden's Calling:** _/GoEol-5Epfg_

 _ **I forgot these mods.**_

 _ **Wardens Burden Retexture**_ _by_ _ **mguitar07**_ _dragonage/mods/4230/_

 _ **Grey Warden armours**_ _by_ _ **tmp7704**_ _project/4662/_

* * *

 _ **Prologue Part 3**_

It seemed like any other night. All of the nocturnal creatures, minus darkspawn of course, were outside making noise as they always do. Malcolm was in his bed asleep, when all of a sudden… _(Angry Barks, Growling)._ Malcolm sat up wiping sleep from his eyes. He knew something was wrong, Goliath barking angrily at the door, plus he could barely hear what sounds like screams. Malcolm could feel the hairs on his neck stand on end. His hound would never act like this, unless something was wrong. He went for his iron scale armor, after that was put on, he put his iron dagger on his hip and his iron longsword and shield on his back. As he finished that, he heard someone banging on his door. He drew his sword and walked to the door. When he reached it, he quickly opened it and was face-to-face with one of the elven servants.

"My lord, the castle is…" he was interrupted when an arrowhead stuck out of his chest. Malcolm quickly turned his head and brought up his left hand, but that did not stop blood getting on his face. When he turned his head back, he saw where the arrow originated from. He didn't have much time to look at the armor as another arrow caused him to bring his shield up. Goliath came out of nowhere as he jumped on the closest soldier, proving that no shield can prevent a mabari from overwhelming one and bringing them to the ground. Malcolm went for the archer that killed the servant, his shield blocking another arrow. By the time that the archer could get a fourth ready, Malcolm had already run his sword through the guy's stomach. Malcolm saw to his left that two more soldier were banging on his parent's bedroom door.

From this angle he could see their shields, and what he saw caused him to drop his sword. _Why? Why would Howe do this?_ Unfortunately, when he dropped his sword the two soldiers heard the noise and turned around. They saw Malcolm standing over one of their fallen allies, and charged him asking, "Where's the Teyrn!? Tell us!" Malcolm quickly picked up his sword, gave a whistle for Goliath, and charge. Goliath went for the guy on the left's shin, getting in a quick but painful bite and quickly retreating, showing that a 3ft 8in tall dog can be almost as agile as a cat. Malcolm blocked an overhead strike from a mace, pushed it off, then did another thrust through the stomach. He then turned and delivered a downward diagonal slice.

As soon as the fighting has ended, Malcolm's mother came out of her room with leather armor. "Darling," Malcolm doesn't know which shocked him more, the fact that these are Howe's men or the fact that he sees his mother in leather armor. "I heard fighting and I feared the worse. Are you hurt?"

"I was just about to ask you that."

"They never got through the door, thanks to you. A scream woke me up. There were men in the hall so I barred the door. Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us?"

"He betrayed Father. He attacks while our troops are gone!"

"You don't think Howe's men were delayed… on purpose? That bastard! I'll cut his lying throat myself. Have you seen your father? He never came to bed."

Malcolm's heart drops, when he hears this. "Stay here, Mother. I'll go find him, then the four of us can get out of here."

His mother crossed her arms in defiance, "I am no Orlesian wallflower. Give me a sword and I will use it. Speaking of which, just give me a minute," they went into the room, and the Teyrna grabbed a bow and some daggers from a chest.

A thought just dawned on Malcolm, "Oh Maker." He took off for his brother's room. The door was already open, when he walked in.

His mother and his hound followed, and walked in on a scene that made all of their hearts drop. "No! My little Oren! What type of fiend slaughters innocence?!"

Malcolm slams his fist into a wall. "I'll make them pay for this!" The sight of his sister-in-law and his nephew dead sends him off the edge. His eyes start glowing blue with magic.

The Teyrna kneels down by Oren's dead body, "Howe's not even taking hostages. He means to kill all of us. Oh, poor Fergus… let's go. I don't want to see this." She then gets up, goes over to Malcolm and notices his eyes. "Malcolm, what is with your eyes."

He ignores her and goes almost into a full berserker's rage. He goes to the hall, draws his sword and shield, and stand in front of the door that goes into the next hall. He kicks it open, and gets an arrow in his shoulder and an arrow in his leg, but all he feels is rage. To his left is one of Howe's men with a dagger and an axe, to his right is one carrying a greatsword. Malcolm blocks a double overhead strike from his left, the greatsword user comes in for a thrust but he pushes the rogue off and rolls for the archer on the left causing the greatsword user to kill the rogue, Malcolm comes out of the roll, slices the archer's leg then his neck, spins and throws his sword at the other archer, getting him in the chest. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees the last warrior come after him. Malcolm tries to cover up with his shield but his opponent knocks his shield away resulting in a small cut on his arm. As his left hand went to his side, his right hand came up with ball of lightning causing his opponent to get launched through the open door.

He recovers his sword and shield and then marches out into the outside hall. His mother and hound finally catch up, "Malcolm!" He turns and she sees the rage. "We need to find your father, not go on a rampage. We need to get to the front gates."

"We can't just let Howe get away with this."

"Listen, darling, we haven't much time. If we can't find your father, you **must** get out of here alive. Without you and Fergus, the entire Cousland line dies here! If Howe's men are inside, then they must already control the castle. We must use the servants' entry in the larder to escape. Do you understand?"

"But I want Howe dead!"

"Then survive, and bring vengeance on him!"

They continued on their way eventually running into servant screaming, "The castle has fallen! I'm getting out of here!"

Malcolm angrily replied, "Run, if you're a coward!"

"M-My lord?! What…" the servant clutches his neck, as an arrow protrudes from the side. He falls dead, as more of Howe's troops engage the trio. Malcolm goes on the defensive, blocking and parrying blows, as his mother rain arrows down, and Goliath acts as calvary, hitting them hard and fast.

Then near a corner Teyrna Cousland spoke up, "We getting close to the treasury. The Cousland family blade lies inside. Take my key. That sword must not fall into Howe's hands; it should sever his treacherous head!" They went inside the first room seeing the guards dead but the door to the actual treasury hasn't been kicked open. Malcolm uses the key to open the door, and once inside he goes for the chest on the far wall. He dumps his sword and shield, opens the chest, and grabs the Cousland Family Blade and the Shield of Highever.

They then went back out to the halls, and after dispatching a more few of Howe's goons they made their way to the throne room. Inside, they saw Ser Gilmore and a handful of guards against more of Howe's men and one of Howe's mages. Shouting a battle cry, Malcolm rushes in, toppling any of Howe's men that's in the way of the mage. When he got to the mage, he did a downward strike, which the mage blocked and countered with a right-to-left strike across the cheek, follow by an upward strike on his chin. But before the mage could follow up with a third strike, Malcolm bashed her with his shield followed by a slash across the chest. A light cut on his arm causes him to drop his sword, he spins, drops his shield, and takes a few steps back. Electricity starts to coil up his arms, as he starts to let his rage take over. With a yell full of rage, he throws his arms forward as lightning shoots out of his fingertips, making contact with all of Howe's men, frying the ones in metal armor and setting the leather armor on fire. Everyone just watched him, and soon he was feeling a bit lightheaded. His rage was still there, but using his magic had clearly worn his body out.

As Malcolm walked up to Ser Gilmore, he heard the man say, "Go! Man the gates! Keep those bastards out as long as you can!" He walked up to Malcolm and his mother. "Your Ladyship! My lord! You're both alive! I was certain Howe's men had gotten through!"

Malcolm replied with anger, "They did get through!"

Gilmore continued, "When I realized what was happening, it was all I could do to shut the gates. But they won't keep Howe's men out long! If you've another way out of the castle, use it quickly!"

Malcolm had not seen the Grey Warden since the afternoon and a thought dawned on him, so he asks, "Where is the Grey Warden?"

Gilmore replied, "I've no idea!" He asks slowly, "You don't think he's involved in this, do you?"

The Teyrna commented, "Perhaps he… was sent to kill Bryce? Oh dear… have you seen him?"

"When I last saw the Teyrn, he'd been badly wounded. I urged him not to go, but he was determined to find you. He went towards the kitchen. I believe he thought to find you at the servants' exit in the larder."

"Bless you, Ser Gilmore. Maker watch over you!"

"Maker watch over us all," he said, then he went to go help keep the gates closed.

His mother and hound started to go to the northern door, but saw that he didn't move. Malcolm just stood there. His mother walked up to him, "Son… we need to go. Look, I don't care right now if you have magic. We'll worry about that later. Malcolm, come on." Malcolm reluctantly followed, ashamed that he had let his rage take control, ashamed that all of his work to hide his magic was for nothing. They made their way through more enemies finally to the kitchen.

Malcolm busted the door to the larder open, saw his father on the ground bleeding, and ran to him with his mother and hound close behind.

"Maker's blood, what's happened? You're bleeding!"

"Howe's men… found me first," he says with pain, "Almost… did me in right there."

Anger starts to rise again at the mention of Howe's men. "I'll gut the bastard!"

Malcolm's mother says with worry, "Bryce! We must get you out of here!"

"I… I won't survive the standing, I think."

Malcolm replies as he starts to stand up, "Then I will drag you out!"

"Once Howe's men breach the gates, they will find us. We must go!"

"Someone… must reach Fergus… tell him what has happened."

Malcolm clenched his fist in anger, "And take vengeance."

"Yes… vengeance."

"Bryce, no! The servant's passage is right here! We can flee together, find you healing magic!"

"The castle is surrounded… I cannot make it."

A gruff voice came from behind making Malcolm spin and draw his sword, "I'm afraid the teyrn is correct." Duncan walks in sheathing his sword. "Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle." He walks up. "Getting past them will be difficult."

Malcolm put his sword up as his mother speaks up, "You are… Duncan, then? The Grey Warden?"

"Yes, your Ladyship. The teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner."

"My younger son helped me get here, Maker be praised."

Duncan turns his head towards Malcolm, simply saying, "I am not surprised."

Malcolm tells him, "Thank you, for saving my father, but what are we going to do about Howe?"

"Nothing here, we must get out of here and tell the king, then Howe will be punished."

The teyrna says quickly, "Whatever is to be done now, it must be quick! They are coming!"

"Duncan… you are under no oblication to me, but I beg you… take my wife and son to safety!"

"I will, your Lordship. But… I fear I must ask for something in return."

"Anything!"

"What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil now loose in this world. I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one."

"I… I understand."

"I will take the teyrna and your son to Ostagar to tell Fergus and the king what happened. Then, your son joins the Grey Wardens."

"So long as justice comes to Howe… I agree."

Duncan turns to Malcolm, "Then I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us."

"My duty is to take vengeance on Howe!"

"We will inform the king, and he will punish Howe. I am sorry, but a Grey Warden's duties take precedence even over vengeance."

Malcolm's father speaks up, "Our family… always does our duty first. The darkspawned must be defeated. You must go. For your own sake, and for Ferelden's."

Malcolm hangs his head in defeat, "I will, Father. For you."

Duncan walks over and puts a hand on Malcolm's shoulder. "We must leave quickly."

"Bryce, are you… sure?"

"Our son will not die of Howe's treachery. He will live, and make his mark on the world."

Malcolm's mother turns her head to her son, tears starting to form, "Darling, go with Duncan. You have a better chance to escape without me."

"Mother! I won't let you sacrifice yourself!"

"My place is with your father. At his side to death and beyond."

Malcolm kneels next to his parents and hugs them, crying out, "I love you. I love you both and I'll make you proud."

Duncan places a hand on Malcolm's shoulder, "We must go."

With that, the Warden and his new recruit, along with his hound, finds the entrance to the passage, ends up outside the castle and disappear into the night.

* * *

 ** _Finally. I'm finally done with prologue part 3. Sorry it took so long. I have a writer's block problem combine that with the fact that I have to make this game as believable as possible, and you have a writer that is gonna take forever to finish this story. I'm gonna endure it but don't expect a set schedule as this is very hard for me. And yeah I skipped some dialog but I was kinda in a rush to get this done. I know that my combat sequences could use some work but I'm doing my best. And I would like to mention EarthBorn93, as he has helped me on this since his review._**


	4. Part 4

_**I don't own Dragon Age or the mods from the first and third page. I am doing something that Fanfiction user**_ **Alasse Nenharma** _ **is doing in their story,**_ **Al, Kal and that other Warden** _ **. My second recruit is different though, so I don't get copy-righted from**_ **Alasse** _ **. I'm basing this one off of Youtuber**_ **YoshiFan007** _ **'s female Dalish Elf, again I will change some stuff up.**_

* * *

 _Dalish prologue_

 _You were born amidst the Dalish elves noble wanderers who refuse to join the society of humans that subjugated their homeland so long ago. The Dalish travel the land in tightly-knit clans, struggling to maintain their half-forgotten lore in a human world that fears and despises them. You spend your time hunting with your clan-mate Tamlen in the forests and as is sometimes the case, your quarry is not always the local wildlife._

"No? We will see about that, won't we?" Tamlen holds three humans at arrow point. Halia comes up beside him with her own bow drawn, "You're just in time. I found these… **humans** lurking in the bushes. Bandits, no doubt."

One of the humans speaks up in a terrified voice, "We aren't bandits, I swear! Please don't hurt us!"

Tamlen replies as he and Halia slowly take steps forward, "You shemlen are pathetic. It's hard to believe you ever drove us from our homeland."

Another human says in a terrified voice, "W-we've done nothing to you Dalish! We didn't even know this forest was yours!"

Tamlen replies, "This forest isn't ours, fool! You've stumbled too close to our camp. You shems are like vermin—we can't trust you not to make mischief." He turns to Halia, "What do you say, lethallan? What should we do with them?"

"Kill them—what do I care? The others will never know."

"I like the sound of that. Anything to say in your defense, shems?"

One of the humans speaks up, "L-look… we didn't come here to be trouble. We just found a cave…"

Another human continues, "Yes, a cave! With ruins like I've never seen! We thought there might be, uh…"

Tamlen finishes, "Treasure. So you're more akin to thieves than actual bandits."

Halia speaks up, "Ha. We know this forest. There are caves, but no ruins. You lie."

One of the humans responses quickly, "I… I have proof! Here… we found this just inside the entrance." He hands Tamlen an idol.

"This stone has carvings… Is this elvish? **Written** elvish?"

"There's more in the ruins! We didn't get very far in, though…"

"Don't listen to these shems, Tamlen. It could be a trap, for all we know."

"A trap? We didn't even know you elves were here! We-we were just trying to find the treasure!"

"And this is all you found? Why didn't you look for more?"

"There was a demon! It was huge with black eyes! Thank the Maker we were able to out-run it!"

Tamlen scoffs. "A demon? Where is this so-called cave?"

"Just off to the west, I think. There's a cave in the rock face, and a huge hole just inside."

Tamlen turns his head slightly to Halia, "Well? Do you trust them? Shall we let them go?"

"So they can bring a mob to drive us out?" She pulls out a second arrow, "Kill them all."

"Yes, one could expect no less from a shem. This will not take long," With that he let his arrow fly, which ended up in one of the human's chest. Halia let her two arrows fly, getting the other two humans, one in the head and one in the neck. When all of the humans were dead both elves put their bows up, "Well, shall we see if there's any truth to their story? These carvings make me curious."

"Shouldn't we inform the Keeper?"

"She might be interested in these carvings, but let's see if there's anything more before we get excited. Besides, we're already here. Now, they said it was to the west."

They started on the trail, at times dispatching a few wolf packs with little to no trouble. They finally found the cave. Tamlen looked as confused as Halia felt, "This must be the cave. I don't recall seeing this before, do you?"

Halia turned her head to him, "No, and I don't think we should go in alone."

"There's nobody else here. And I'm not running back for help unless there's something worth making a fuss over. Come on, let's at least see what's there. How dangerous could it be?"

Halia shook her head as she followed her fiancé into the cave that gave her chills.

When they entered the cave, they both looked around while Tamlen commented, "It… looks like the shem was telling the truth. But these ruins look more human than elven."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Tamlen walked up to Halia, and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, my dear. I'll protect you," he says smiling, then leaned in for a kiss. Halia smiled and kissed the man she loves. They then walked side-by-side, into a big room. Halia stopped, looked around, and saw webs. She readied her bow and Tamlen followed suite. Halia heard a noise, and looked above her. Two giant spiders were coming down. She aimed her arrow for the farther one, while Tamlen aimed for the closer one, and both let their arrows fly. Both score direct hits in one eye each. The spiders fell to the ground, dead. They went through the first door, with their bows still drawn, into a long sideways hallway. They went to the left, Tamlen in front and Halia with her back to his.

When they reached the only door, Tamlen tried the handle, only to find out that its locked. He tried to kick open the door, only to jar his leg, "OW!" Watching the whole thing, Halia just stood there and smiled. Tamlen leaned agaist the wall, rubbing his leg, "Oh, if you find this so funny, why don't you try to open the door?"

Still smiling, Halia walked up to the door, kneeled, and pulled out her lock picking tools. After a few seconds, Halia put her tools away and stepped back. With a smug look on her face, she barely pushed on the door, and it opened. Just to make fun of him even more, she said, "Oh, and I didn't even break a sweat."

Smiling, Tamlen walked up to her and said, "No one likes a smartass, Hal."

Getting even closer, Halia said, with a smile, "No. But you love it, and you know it."

"Oh yeah? Show me."

"Later, Tamey. For now, let's get out of this creepy place."

"We will. After we find something to report."

Halia shoulders slouch, "Fine. Let's at least hurry up." She points to the door, "After you."

They entered the room and looked around. There was only a door and some skeletons. They walked to the door. Fortunately for Tamlen, this one was already unlocked. They passed through the door, and into another hallway. They went to the middle of it and saw an ancient statue. As they walked up to it, Tamlen said, "I can't believe this. You recognize this statue, don't you?"

"It's worn, but it looks familiar…"

"Back when our people lived in Arlathan, statues like these honored the Creators. When the shems enslaved us, much of that lore was lost. This looks like human architecture… with a statue of our people. Can these ruins date back to the time of Arlathan?"

"It's interesting. So much of our past is lost to us. But there isn't much left here."

"Yes… time and decay take their toll. Still, there's bound to be something of value!"

They then turned around and there was a door. Tamlen reached for the door, but Halia threw him back just as a bear with spikes burst through the door. Halia ducked as the creature swiped at her, as she pulled her two curved daggers out. The bear tried to bite her but only managed to get her quiver. She tried to cut the straps holding her quiver, but the beast threw her into a wall. Dazed, she tried to stand up, but immediately fell and rolled on her back. The beast started to walk to her, when suddenly, Tamlen came out of nowhere, did two slashes then a thrust, which killed the beast. He pulled his sword out, and went to check on Halia.

"Hey, you ok?" he asks as he helps her up.

"No, I'm not ok. Do you know how long I've worked on that quiver?" she replies with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah. You're fine," he chuckles.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Just a bit dazed."

With that they went to the room that the bear was in. It was a circular room with a giant mirror in the middle. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I wonder what the writing says."

"Tamlen, stand back. We can't be sure it's safe."

"What? Don't be silly, it's only a mirror. I wonder what this writing is for? Maybe this isn't—hey did you see that? I think something moved inside the mirror."

"Get away from it, Tamlen."

"Hold on, I just want to know what it is. Look there it is again. Can you feel that? I think it knows we're here." He starts to walk to it, "I just need to take a closer look… It's showing me places." He touches it. "I can see… some kind of city… underground? And… there's a great blackness… It… it saw me! Help! I can't look away!" Then bright light blinds Halia as she is pushed on her back by an unknown force.


	5. Part 5

_**I don't own Dragon Age or any of the mods.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue Part 5**_

Halia slowly opened her eyes she saw that she was in a bed in one of the landships that the Dalish use. She got up and walked outside and was greeted by Fenarel.

"You're awake! You've the gods' own luck, lethallan. You're back at camp. Everyone is worried sick about you How do you feel?"

"Worried. Where's Tamlen?"

"We don't know. The shems who brought you here saw no sign of him."

Halia was confused. "There were humans?"

"The shems brought you back two days ago. You don't remember them?"

"No, I don't. All I remember is I was in a cave, then… nothing."

"They were Grey Wardens and appeared out of nowhere with you slung over one of their shoulders. You were delirious with fever. They said that they found you outside a cave in the forest, unconscious and alone. One of them ran off, while the other stayed here. The keeper's been using old magic to heal you."

"The shemlens are Grey Wardens?"

"So they claimed. I just wish he'd told us where the cave was. Most of the hunters are looking for it right now. But the keeper wanted to talk to you as soon as you awaken. Stay here—I'll get her." He then walked away.

As she waited, she saw someone she never saw before. He was hunched over sharpening his sword. Then she got a side view of his face. _'A human!'_ she thought, as she walked towards him. She was a few feet away, when suddenly, she was on her back, face-to-face with a war hound on top of her, growling.

"Gîter _!"_

The hound looked behind it and watched as the human knelt beside her and looked at the dog. "I don't think she would harm me now," he turned his head to Halia, "Will she?" He looked into her eyes, and saw defiance. "I guess some trust is in order. _Descendre_!" Still growling, the hound got off her. " _Veiller_!" He offered his hand to her. "I'm Malcolm."

She smacked his hand away, and was rewarded with a growl. "Easy boy, easy."

She got up, "I don't care who you are! You take that beast and go back to your cities, shem!" Again, rewarded with a growl.

" _So hostile to the one who carried you here."_

She turned and saw Keeper Marethari walking to her.

Halia turned and gave a small bow. " _Andaran aitsh'an_ , Keeper."

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as the human, Malcolm, also gave a small bow. "Greetings once again, Keeper Marethari. Has Duncan returned yet?"

The Keeper returned the bow. "Not yet, but soon, I should hope."

Halia walked up to Marethari. "Can I speak with you, Keeper? Alone?"

The Keeper looked at the human. "Would you mind waiting a bit, young sir?"

He replies, "Of course." He looks to the dog. "Come on boy." He walks off while the hound continues to stare at Halia. The human stops and turns around. " _Suivre_!" The hound looks at its master, turns back to Halia, gives a small warning growl, then follows him.

The Keeper talks to Halia, "I know not what dark power held you, but it nearly bled the life from you. It was difficult even for my magic to keep you alive."

Halia's heart churns when she hears this. "Then Tamlen could be sick, as well?"

"If he encountered the same thing you did, yes. The older Warden said they found you alone outside a cave, already stricken. Duncan thought there may have been darkspawn creatures inside the cave. Is that true?"

Halia brought her hand up to her head, "All I can remember is that I was in a cave, there were some giant spiders, and some kind of bear with spikes. And the mirror."

"A mirror?"

"Tamlen walked up to it and touched it, then… nothing."

"Hmm. This is most troubling. Do you still remember where this cave is, lethallan?"

"Yes Keeper, but why-"

At this point Merrill walks up. " _Ara seranna-ma_ , Keeper."

"Yes, Merrill? What is it?"

The younger Grey Warden, has left the camp. It might be possible that he left to find the older Warden."

" _Ma serannas_." She turns to Halia. "You must find the young human, then the three of you must find that cave. Surely by now, Duncan has found the cave."

"Of course, Keeper, at once."

"Hurry, lethallan. The young one should not have gotten far."

When that Halia and Merrill hurry off to find the young human.

* * *

 _G_ _î_ _ter_ _ **\- heel,**_ _Descendre_ _ **-down,**_ _Veiller_ _ **-watch,**_ _Suivre_ _ **-follow.**_

 _ **I just came up with the idea that since the Cousland family has been to Orlais, I figured that Malcolm could have taken the time to teach his dog a few command phrases in Orlesian, real world French.**_


	6. Part 6

_**I don't own Dragon Age or any of the mods listed.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue Part 6**_

Malcolm followed Goliath as they walked away from the camp. He thought about what Duncan said before the old man went to look for the cave.

 _Malcolm handed over the elf they found to an elder elf, who he could sense, thanks to his own magic, was a mage. They left the two humans and hound alone. Duncan started to walk off. Malcolm followed asking, "Where are you going?"_

 _Duncan stopped and turned around to face Malcolm, "I'm gonna look around that cave."_

" _Great. So, when are we going?"_

" _ **I'm**_ _going now._ _ **You**_ _, are gonna stay here."_

" _NO! I'M NOT LOSING ANYONE ELSE!"_

" _Malcolm." Duncan puts a hand on Malcolm's shoulder. "You're not going to lose me. I'll be back, I promise. But this is something that only a Grey Warden can do, trust me."_

" _How long?"_

" _Don't know. Just stay here, with the Dalish."_

" _Fine." Malcolm finally gives up, as he watches the man who saved his life goes and faces the unknown alone._

He gets pulled back into the present by some angry growling. He looked toward Goliath. His trusted hound had his ears pointed back. Malcolm felt the hairs on his neck stand up. Just as he pulled his sword and shield out, a monster, the size of a dwarf, jumped out of a bush. _Maker's breath, what the hell…_ An arrow comes out of nowhere, and ends up in the creature's head. Malcolm turns and sees two elves, one of whom is the girl he carried to the camp. "If you were aiming at me, you could use some practice."

"If I wanted you dead, shem, that arrow would have went through your skull." Goliath growled at that. "Call off your beast, or the next one will go through a paw."

Malcolm's grip on his sword tightened. "You better rethink your words." His eyes start glowing, electricity starts to coil down his arm and up his sword.

The second elf's, who he senses is a mage, eye go wide. "By the Creators. You should not test him lethallan." She turns to Malcolm. "Are you a mage?"

"No. I'm just a human with some bad luck recently. Now if you don't mind, I would like to find a friend."

"The older Warden? We know where he is, and would like you to accompany us." The first elf looks at her. "What? With the three of us-" _Bark._ "Four of us, we should be able to deal with any more of those… **things**."

The first elf shakes her head. "Fine. Follow me then, I know where this cave is." She walks off.

Malcolm sheaths his sword, and follows. The second elf walks up to Malcolm. "If we are going to be working together, I'm Merrill. And that's Halia."

Malcolm studied the elf carefully. "Malcolm." He tilted his head towards his dog. "That's Goliath." _Bark._

A few minutes have passed, since the group have left the camp. The human, Malcolm as he calls himself, has been stumbling and tripping over every root in his way. For the tenth time, Halia wondered how did this clumsy shemlen became a Grey Warden, and why the keeper told Halia to take him. Merrill, she understands why, but a clumsy human. She is starting to wish she put that arrow through **his** skull.

" _Couldn't you find a more difficult path?"_

Halia replied harshly, "This is the quickest way to the cave, if you will quit tripping over everything this would have been faster."

" _Well, it seems to me that both you and the forest have it out for me."_

When he mentioned the forest it just dawns on her. "Quiet."

" _All I'm saying-"_

"Quiet. Do you hear that?" Silence.

" _I may not be a forest expert like you Dalish, but even I know that this silence is unnatural."_

"Exactly." She turns to Malcolm. "You surprised me, shem. I hadn't expected such knowledge from a human."

"Thanks, I guess. I hope that had a complement in there. I ran around in the wood near…When I was young."

Halia knew there was a story in that sentence. When they continued on, she asks, "So, she— _Malcolm_ , when did you join the Wardens?

" _Never. I'm a recruit, not a full Warden yet."_

 _That explains the lack of finesse_ , thought Halia. "OK. So, when and how did you become a _recruit_ for the Wardens?

" _Not more than a few weeks ago."_

"And…the reason why you were chosen is…"

" _NON-OF YOUR DAMN BUSSNIESS!"_

Merrill pipes in, _"Calm down, Malcolm. It was just a simple question."_

" _I know. I'm sorry, Halia, but that is something I can and only tell to people who earn the right."_

"It's a…what's the word…touchy subject?"

" _Exactly. And, no offense, you haven't earned the right. All I will tell you is that I owe Duncan my life."_

"I…I see. Well, we're almost—"

Suddenly, three more monsters jump out of the bushes. Halia draws her Dar'Misu daggers and goes for the middle one. Malcolm barely had time to get his shield out, let alone his sword, as one of the monsters claws away on the laurel heraldry as Malcolm reached for his ever-present dagger. When he grabbed the hilt, he unsheathed it, tossed it up and grabbed it by the blade. He then pushed the creature off and threw the dagger, which got ended up in the thing's head. When he went for his sword, he saw one of the monsters on fire and watched a head rolled into a bush.

"Not bad, Malcolm, not bad," said Halia.

"Thanks, Halia." Malcolm figured that she complemented him, based on her passed behavior. "So Halia, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"By the Maker! Did you just make a joke?!" he asks sarcastically. "But seriously, I have sensed a… hostility to me, if not towards humans. Can you tell me why, so I won't take it personally."

"No. I'm sorry. It's personal."

"I understand. Let's go."

Halia lead the way. "Do you know what these things are?"

" _No. But if I had to guess, I would say these things are more than likely darkspawn. I guess that is why Duncan came without me."_

Merrill asks, _"Why is that?"_

" _He told me that he was doing something that only a Grey Warden can do."_

"I'm… I'm sure his fine," Halia said with uncertainty. "Here we are." In front of them was the cave. Malcolm saw a few tears start to freefall. He walks up Halia, reaching out a tentative hand out to her carefully. A second after his hand touched her shoulder, he ended up on the ground with a dagger at his neck. Goliath started to charge at Halia.

" _G_ _î_ _ter_." Goliath just watched. He turned his head to Halia. Her eyes showed no recognition. "Halia, it's me, Malcolm, the Grey Warden recruit." Tears fell on his face.

After a few eye blinks, Halia recognized what she was doing. She dropped the dagger, and stepped away. She up to a tree, and started to hit it with the bottom of her fists, crying. Malcolm got up and walked up to her. "Hey." He touched her shoulder, turning her around, and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, hey, come here."

She cried into his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Malcolm."

"It's okay…it's okay. I understand. It's…about time I gave you the story." He looked towards Goliath and Merrill, "Take a walk, please." They walked off. "I was a noble from a place called Highever from the north…"

A few minutes later. "…and since then I have vowed to bring vengeance to Howe, and I have a hard time trusting people. And I saw a familiar look in your eyes. Who did you lose here?"

Halia looked up at Malcolm, tears still falling. "My… fiancé, Tamlen."

Malcolm walked up to her, and opening his arms for her. "I'm sorry, Halia." She rushed in, a little too quickly than Malcolm expected, but he closed his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, but I promise you, we will find him. I promise."

"Thank you. I had a younger sister. She loved to meet new people. One day we set up camp near a human village, my sister went for supplies, but she never came back. As the older sister, I went to look for her. I…I _(sobs)_ found her." She starts crying.

"What happened?"

"I…I found her tied up. _(sobs)_ They…they raped her…I…killed them. She…she… _(sobs)_ …made me kill her." She weeps uncontrollably.

"Oh my. I…I…I have no words. I'm sorry."

" _By the Maker, what are you doing here, Malcolm?"_

Both Halia and Malcolm turned their heads and saw Duncan following Merrill and Goliath.

"I found… _(bark)_ …we found him looking at this mirror."

Duncan walked up. "I'm sorry I couldn't find him." Halia started to cry into Malcolm's chest again. "The mirror was corrupted by the Blight and I had to destroy it."

Malcolm turned his head to Duncan, "The Blight?"

"The Blight is what the darkspawn carry in their blood." Duncan turned his head towards Halia. "The same thing that corrupted the mirror and…you and this Tamlen."

Halia picked her head up at this. "Wh…What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, but you and Tamlen has been tainted. Ifthis isn't taken care of, then those tainted by the Blight, will become… ghouls. And there's only one cure for it. As the Commander of the Grey for Ferelden, I hereby extend an offer to join us. Join the Grey Wardens and you will be treated for the Blight."

"What about Tamlen?"

"I'm sorry. I saw no trace of him. I hate to say this but he's on his own."

"Is there no other way?"

"No, I'm sorry. But my offer stands. Join us."

Halia looked up at Malcolm. "I owe him my life, if he says that this is the only way, then you should join us." Malcolm let go of her, and stepped back.

Halia walked up to Duncan, who was holding a hand out. She grabbed his arm. "If you can cure me, then I will join you."

"Then we make for Ostagar, after we make a stop at the Dalish camp, so we can talk to the keeper."

They then made it back to the camp. After a few minutes of explaining the situation to the keeper, the group of four made for Ostagar.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the patience I have been getting. I have put a survey on my homepage, if you would be kind enough, the survey was to do with the story.**_


	7. Part 7

_**I don't own Dragon Age or the mods listed.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Ostagar**_

 _We will be traveling south through the hinterlands to the ruins of Ostagar, on the edge of the Korcari Wilds. The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the northern lowlands. It's fitting we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within that forest. The king's forces have clashed with the darkspawn several times, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens within Ferelden at the moment, but all of us are here. This Blight must be stopped here and now. If it spreads to the north, Ferelden will fall._

 _Ostagar_

As the group walked on the bridge, they saw a group of three men walking in their direction. The two flanking men wore Silverite heavy chainmail armor with a sword and shield on their backs, who Malcolm didn't recognize, while the middle man had a golden color armor with a greatsword on his back, who Malcolm instantly recognized. The middle man held out his arm as he approached saying, "Ho there, Duncan!"

Duncan walked up and grab the other man's arm as he said with surprise in his voice, "King Cailan? I didn't expect-"

Malcolm and Goliath kneeled down at the mention of the name. Cailan replied with, "A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!" Malcolm told Halia with his head to kneel also.

Duncan gave a small chuckle. "Not if I could help it, your Majesty."

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!" Cailan walked up to the kneeling trio. "The other Wardens told me you've found not one, but **two** promising recruits. I take it this them?"

"Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty."

"No need, Duncan. You both may rise." They did. He looks at Malcolm. "You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've actually met."

"No, your Majesty. I never had the honor to meet you directly. But I bring news."

"Is it about your father? We have been waiting on him and Arl Howe's troops." Even Goliath notice that Malcolm's fists clenched at the mention of Howe. "Is something wrong?"

Halia spoke up, "You shemlens betray everyone, apparently! Even other humans!"

Duncan quickly tried to apologize for the elf. "I'm sorry, your Majesty. This is the other recruit, who has a bad history with humans."

"I understand, Duncan." He turns toward Halia. "Please, miss, I would like to know your name, and what you mean."

"My name is Halia. And what I mean is that Malcolm and his brother are the last of their lines."

He turns toward Duncan. "Do you know what she is talking about?"

"Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle. Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished."

Malcolm butted in angrily, "His men, you mean. His cowardice gave him borrowed time."

"I… can scarcely believe it! How could he think he could get away with such treachery! As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word."

" **THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I WANT HIM DEAD NOW!** "

Duncan was just about to speak up, when the king cut him off. "I'm sorry. But the darkspawn must be defeated first. That is the best I can do. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits to bore me with his strategies."

Duncan speaks up. "Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week."

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different. Besides, I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon."

"Disappointed, your Majesty?"

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do. I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens." He gives a small bow. All but Halia returns the bow. The king and his escort walk off.

Duncan walks up to the two. "What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here."

Halia replies, "He seems not the take them seriously."

"True." He motions to start walking. "Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling."

Halia speaks up again. "You could if he were not such a fool."

"You must not speak of the king so. He is… over-eager, perhaps, but he is one the few Grey Warden allies. Our numbers in Ferelden are too few. We must do what we can and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay."

Malcolm speaks, "Wait what? What ritual?"

"Every Grey Warden must go through what we call the Joining. The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required. Feel free to explore the camp, but when you are ready look for a Warden called Alistair. Malcolm, your hound will stay will me for now." _(bark)_ "The Grey Warden tent is on the other side of this bridge. You will find us there, should you need to." With that Duncan and Goliath went to the tent that Duncan mentioned.

Halia and Malcolm walked together looking around at Ostagar. Their first stop was the Quartermaster, for some supplies. The Quartermaster immediately yelled at Halia. "You! Elf! What are you doing in that armor? And where's the other girl? I swear that you elves need to learn your place."

As soon as he finished, Halia brought one of her daggers up to the man's throat. "I swear that you shems need to watch your tongues! I am a Grey Warden recruit, and will not be talked down to by a fat shemlen! We clear?"

"C-C-Crystal."

Halia put her dagger away, and stepped back. Malcolm walked up. "Sorry about that. She has a bad history with humans. Now let's talk business." He looks at the inventory. "Let's see that crossbow." The Quartermaster hands him the crossbow. Malcolm looks it over. "How much?"

"Twelve silver pieces."

"For an elm crossbow? Two silver."

"Ten."

"Three."

"Come on. I have to make a profit. Six."

"Okay. Throw in a quiver of bolts, and I'll pay five silver."

He hands over a quiver. "Deal."

Malcolm fastens the quiver on the back of his waist, along with the crossbow. When he's done, he shakes the man's hand and hands over some coins. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Thanks. Miss?" Halia looks at him. "T-To show that there's no hard feelings. I'll give you a new quiver for that bow for free."

"Throw in some cooking supplies, and we'll call it even."

"S-Sure. Here." He hands the stuff over.

"Thanks." They walked away. "So, should we find this Alistair?"

"There's only one problem with that. Where do we find him?"

"Well, I did see someone in some Grey Warden armor walk up those steps. Maybe we could ask him where this Alistair is."

"Good idea."

When they reached the top, they saw the Warden that Halia talked about, talking with a mage. Angrily, the mage pushed past them muttering, "Get out of my way, fools." Halia was just about to throw a dagger at him, when Malcolm grabbed her arm.

Then the Warden walked up and said, "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

Halia replied with, "You are a very strange shem."

"You're not the first to tell me. Wait, you two look familiar. You must be the new recruits that Duncan brought. It's not every day, you see a human and a Dalish together."

Malcolm points at Halia. "This is Halia, I'm Malcolm."

"Well, I'm Alistair. And you have just met my new friend, who just walked off. In case you didn't know I was once a Templar."

Malcolm asks, "So, just out of curiosity, can you sense mages?"

"No. Templars can sense when a mage is about to use a spell, but that's it. Why?"

"Oh, just curious," Malcolm lies, relieved that his secret can stay a secret. "So, can you lead the way to Duncan?"

"Of course."

When they got back to Duncan, he sent Alistair, after getting on to him for what he did with the mage, to find the other two recruits. After brief introductions, they got their task, get four vials of darkspawn blood, and retrieve ancient Grey Warden treaties.

 _Sometime later in the Wilds_

Malcolm ducked and put his shield over his head. The Hurlock Alpha swung its battleaxe and caused Malcolm's shield to fly off his arm. Without missing a beat, Malcolm drove his sword through the darkspawn's heart. Unfortunately, as Malcolm was pulling his sword out, a Hurlock fell on top of him, with an arrow in its head.

"Halia, next time, kill it before it gets to me. So, THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

" _Come on, Malcolm. You look good."_

"Says you. Now will someone help me out, please."

" _Alright."_ The dead Hurlock body gets pulled off. Malcolm gets up and turns to the person who pulled the body off and gave him back his shield.

"Thanks, Jory."

"Anytime."

The group of five made their way into the ruins they just fought in front of, with Halia leading the way. Inside is a chest, which, upon closer inspection, is broken open and empty.

" _Well, well, what have we hear?"_ The group turns around. This woman had appeared out of nowhere. She walks slowly down some stairs as she continues, "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned?" Malcolm puts himself in between the witch and the group, as Halia pulled her bow out and readied an arrow. "Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?" she asks as she looks at Malcolm.

"Stay back, witch."

"Ha. You are a brave one. But you should have no fear of me." She starts walking. "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go,' I wondered, 'why are they here?' And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?" she asks as she turns around on a ledge to face the group.

Daveth, one of the other recruits, says out of panic, _"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!"_

Smirking, the witch replies, "Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own." She looks at Malcolm. "You there, handsome lad. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized."

"Promise no harm will come to us."

"Very well, you have my promise."

"You may call me Malcolm."

"And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

Halia speaks up an arrow still drawn, _"The papers are Grey Warden property. Return them or face the consequences."_

"I will not, for `twas not I who removed them."

Malcolm asks, "If it was not you, then who?"

"`Twas my mother, in fact."

"Can you take us to her?"

"Now there is a sensible request. I like you."

Alistair walks up to Malcolm. "I'd be careful. First it's, 'I like you…' but then 'Zap!' Frog time."

Daveth, still being whiney, says, _"She'll put us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch."_

Halia, who put her bow up, says, _"Daveth, shut up."_

Morrigan turned as she says, "Follow me then, if it pleases you."

They followed her to a hut and after some brief talks, and more whiny comments from Daveth, they got the treaties and followed Morrigan back to Ostagar.

 _Ostagar_

Once they were back in the ruins, they went straight for Duncan's tent. After more talk, Alistair led them to where Malcolm and Halia first met him.

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like I like it," Jory was mumbling.

"Are you blubbering again?" came from Daveth. Halia and Malcolm looked at each other, confused. In the Wilds, it was the other way around.

Halia spoke up, "Will you two stop. I swear, I'm a woman, and I have more courage than you two. So will you shut up."

Duncan comes out of nowhere as he says, "At last we come to the Joining. They Grey Warden were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation." He walks towards the table which has the vials of darkspawn blood, along with a goblet. On each of the vial is the name of who gets it. When he got to it, he turned and continued, "So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

Ser Jory pipes up in a terrified voice, "We're… going to drink the blood of those… those creatures?"

Duncan walks up to him. "As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. **This** is the source of our power and our victory."

Alistair continues, "Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon."

Malcolm asks, "Those who survive?"

Duncan answers with, "Not all who drink the blood will survive and those that do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay. And fate may decree that you pay this price now rather than later. We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first," he looks to Alistair, "Alistair, if you would?"

Everyone but Jory bows their head as Alistair begins. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Duncan had the goblet in his hand. "Daveth, step forward."

Daveth stepped forward, grabbed the goblet as Duncan handed it to him and drank from it. A few seconds after he handed back the goblet, he doubles over clutching his head, screaming. Then he lifts his head, his eyes are pure white, and everyone except Duncan takes a few steps back. Then Daveth clutches at his neck as if he's choking.

Duncan simply says as he watches as Daveth falls on the ground dead, "I am sorry, Daveth." Duncan then refills the goblet as he says, "Step forward, Jory."

Jory steps backwards as he draws his blade. "But… I have a wife. A child! Had I known…"

Duncan steps towards him. "There is no turning back."

Jory backs into a wall. "No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!"

Duncan then draws on of his own blades. After some fancy blade work, Duncan sunk his dagger into Jory's stomach, saying, "I am sorry." He pulled the dagger out and dropped it onto the ground. "But the ritual is not yet complete." He held the goblet out to Malcolm.

Malcolm took it, muttering, "I have nothing left to live for," before he drinks from it. After he hands it back, he puts a hand on his head as if he has a headache, but it looked like to Halia like it was nothing like what Daveth went through. He then falls down to the ground.

Duncan went to check on him. "He lives, so from this moment on, he is a Grey Warden." He then stands up and hands the goblet over to Halia, saying, "You must submit yourself to the taint for the greater good." She then drinks from it and hands it back. The pain was not unbearable, but it still hurt. She started to lose consciousness, then she saw a giant black dragon, then nothing.

 _ **So that is the end of the first chapter. Sorry it took so long for the prologue took so long and about that big gap. I think Ostagar is a bit slow especially the Wilds part.**_


	8. Part 8

**_I don't own Dragon Age or any of the mods listed._**

 ** _Chapter 2: The Betrayal_**

Halia opened her eyes and saw the glowing eyes of Alistair, Duncan, and Malcolm. Duncan speaks up, "It is done. Welcome."

Malcolm stands up and holds his hand out. To his surprise, she takes it. As he helps her up, Alistair walks up with pendants. "These pendants are filled with blood, to remember those who didn't make it." He hands them out to them.

Duncan turns to Malcolm. "Malcolm, when you're ready, the king would like you to accompany me to the meeting for tonight's battle." He turns to Halia and Alistair. "I'm sorry, but he just wants me and Malcolm for this meeting. But if you could be so kind, could you make dinner for us and keep Alistair away from the cooking supplies."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny."

Halia looked at Duncan with a confused face. "Why is that?"

Alistair answers with, "Everyone says that my cooking makes them lose their appetite."

Malcolm turns to Duncan and asks, "Is that true?"

"That's just when he does his very best."

Alistair adds, "And my worse will eventually make the darkspawn think twice about starting a Blight." Everyone looks at him. "W-w-well, not yet, anyway."

Duncan just sighs. He then turns to Malcolm, "Come on the king is waiting for us."

As they started to walk, Alistair spoke up, "Hang on. We forgot something, Duncan."

Duncan turned around. "Right. In that chest over there," he points to the chest next to the table, "there are sets of armor for both of you and there is a surprise for you, Malcolm. Go ahead."

Malcolm and Halia walked up to the chest and opened it. Inside are, a Warden longsword, a Warden shield, four Warden daggers, a Warden greatsword, two sets of medium Warden armor, and two sets of heavy Warden armor. Malcolm turns his head to look at Duncan. "All this, for us?"

Duncan replied, "I included armor for Jory and Daveth, for if they survive. Go ahead. The heavy set is called the Armor of Warden's Burden, with the Warden's Sacrifice chest piece, the Warden's Victory gauntlets, the Warden's Vigilance helmet, and the Warden's Duty boots. The shield is called the Warden's Sanctuary, while the longsword is called the Warden's Calling."

Malcolm grabbed the sword, shield, one dagger, and one set of the Warden's Burden and went to one corner. Halia asks as she grabs two daggers and one set of the medium armor and heads to a second corner, "What is this armor called?"

Duncan and Alistair turn around to give her some privacy as she changes, while Duncan answers her question with, "It is called the Warden Scout."

A few minutes later, Malcolm, now in his new armor, swings his new sword around to get used to the feel of the weapon and the armor. "Feels good," he says as he sheaths his weapon. On his back, in addition to the new sword, he also has the Cousland Family Blade and the Shield of Highever, tight enough where he is unable to get it off for a battle, but it has enough room for his blades. On his left hip, he has the Warden dagger, and on the back of his waist he has the crossbow and bolts the he got from the Quartermaster. Halia is also in her new armor, with her bow and quiver on her back, and her daggers on the back of her waist.

Malcolm walked up to Duncan, while asking, "So Duncan, what is this surprise you have for me?"

Instead of answering, Duncan turned and gave a whistle. Then, Goliath ran up the stairs but with something on him. Malcolm keeled down, as Goliath ran to him.

Malcolm looked up at Duncan. "You gave my dog armor?"

"Yes, since he is the companion of a Grey Warden, it is only fair to give him armor made for a Warden's dog. The armor is called the Cuirass of the Canine Warden."

 _(Bark)_ Malcolm looked at the armor. It's mainly chainmail, with some leather, and the Grey Warden heraldry on the chest. Malcolm then stood up and walked over to Duncan. "Thank you. Don't we have a meeting to attend?"

"Right. Follow me."

The group of five then went on their way and separated at the bottom of the stairs.

As Duncan and Malcolm got within a few feet from the war table, they heard Cailan say, "Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault."

As they walked to the other side of the table, the man that Cailan is arguing with replies, "You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too much for you to be playing hero on the front lines."

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all."

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!"

"It's not a 'fool notion.' Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past… and you will remember who is king."

"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century!"

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they?" He turns to Duncan. "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

Duncan replies with, "They are, your Majesty."

Cailan looks at Malcolm. "And this is the young lord from Highever I met earlier? I understand congratulations are in order."

Malcolm replies with, "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks."

Loghain speaks up, "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality."

Cailan shrugs. "Fine. Speak your strategy." He leans on the table. "The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines and then…?"

Loghain leans on the table. "You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover."

Cailan points at a spot on the map that is on the table. "To flank the darkspawn, I remember." He points at a different spot on the map. "This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light the beacon?"

Loghain stands up as he says, "I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital."

"Then we should send our best." He stands up. "Send Alistair and the new Grey Wardens to make sure it's done."

Malcolm replied, "What? I won't be in the fight?"

Duncan says, "Without that beacon, Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

Cailan says, "See, glory for everyone."

Loghain replies to that with, "You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?"

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain. Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they're from."

"Your Majesty," Duncan says with concern in his voice, "you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing."

Loghain then says, "There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds."

Cailan then asks Duncan, "Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?"

"I… yes, your Majesty."

A mage then walks up stating, "Your Majesty, the tower and its beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi-"

A Revered Mother interrupts him. "We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage! Save them for the darkspawn!"

Loghain speaks up, "Enough! This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon."

Then Cailan says, "Thank you, Loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!"

"Yes, Cailan. A glorious moment for us all."

"Duncan, Malcolm. You're dismissed."

Both Malcolm and Duncan give Cailan a bow, and heads off to Duncan's tent. When they got there, Halia had just finished cooking supper. Alistair stands up to meet them. "Ah, Duncan, Malcolm. Just in time, the food's ready." He whispers to himself, "I think." He turns his head to Halia. "The food's ready, right?"

Halia answers as she fills the first bowl with soup, "Yes! Yes, it's ready!"

"Oh, finally!"

Halia hands the bowl to Duncan, then fills another bowl and hands it to Malcolm, and another for Alistair. She then fills a bowl for herself. As they eat, there was something about Halia's armor that seemed different. "Halia?"

She swallows. "Yeah?"

"There's something different about your armor."

"Yeah, I took the pauldrons, couters, and the poleyns from my Dalish armor and added them to this armor."

"Ah, so you can have something from your Dalish origin, right?"

"Yeah. Is that the same reason you will continue to carry your old sword and shield?"

"Yeah…" Malcolm stares into the almost empty bowl.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

Malcolm filled his bowl up and set it down for Goliath. "It's fine."

Alistair watches in confusion. Duncan took the opportunity to talk about the plan. He stood up and said, "If I could have your attention." Alistair and Halia looked up at him, while Malcolm petted Goliath. "The king has told Malcolm and myself the plan for the battle. He wants the four of you to head to the Tower of Ishal, and light the beacon at the right time."

Alistair jumped up. "What? I won't be in the battle?"

"This is by the king's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

"So he needs three Grey Wardens stand—" _(Bark)_ "Three Grey Wardens and a hound standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?"

Halia stood up and argued, "I agree with Alistair. We should be in the battle." Alistair looked at her.

Duncan replied with an authoritative voice, "That is not your choice. If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there. We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn… exciting or no."

Alistair replied with, "I get it. I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

Halia states, "You have some odd ideas about the king."

"I happen to be quite fetching in a dress."

Duncan just sighs. "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp, the way we came when we arrived. You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley."

Malcolm asks, "When do we light the beacon?"

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for."

Halia asks, "Can we join the battle afterwards?"

"Stay with the teyrn's men and guard the tower. If you are needed, we will send word."

Malcolm asks, "How much time do we have?"

"The battle is about to begin. Once I leave, move quickly. You'll have less than an hour."

"What if the archdemon appears?"

Alistair answers with, "We soil our drawers, that's what."

Duncan says, "If it does, leave it to us. I want no heroics from any of you."

Halia states, "We know what to do. We're ready."

"Then I must join the others. From here, you four are on your own. Remember, you are Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

"Duncan," Alistair says as Duncan was just about to walk away, "may the Maker watch over you."

"May He watch over us all." With that Duncan leaves.

Malcolm walks over to his gear that he put down before he ate and he picks up his helmet. As he looks at the 'face' of it, he says, "Grab your gear. We need to move." But there was something in his gut, something telling him that something bad is going to happen. "Alistair?"

"Yeah, Malcolm?" Alistair replies as he puts on his own helmet."

"We will win, right?"

"Yeah, of course we will."

But that feeling didn't go away. _Maker,_ he prayed as he put his helmet on, _Maker, please help us in this fight._ He turned around. "Let's move out." They then made their way to the bridge. When they reached the bridge, huge rock knocked down a tower, as soldiers ran past them.

Alistair yelled over all the commotion, "Let's cross the bridge, and get to the Tower of Ishal!"

When they got near the end, Malcolm looked to the right and saw another boulder coming to hit the bridge. "DOWN!" he shouted as he covered his dog and himself with the Warden's Sanctuary. Behind him, Alistair brought up his own shield to cover him and Halia. The boulder hit the side of the bridge, causing Malcolm's legs to almost give out while his shield gets pelted with rubble. When everything was 'calmer', he looked over his shield, then behind him. Other than a few new scratched on his shield, Alistair and Halia looked fine. "We need to move!"

After they got off the bridge, a soldier ran up to them. "You… you're Grey Wardens, aren't you?! The tower… it's been taken!"

Alistair asks, "What are you talking about, man? Taken how?"

"The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers! They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead!"

"Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves!"

While the soldier ran away, Malcolm and Alistair pulled their swords out, and Halia her bow. As soon as they went up the stairs, two Hurlocks came charging at them. Malcolm knocked one of the Hurlock's axe off to the side with his shield, but when he went for a downward strike, the beast blocked it with its shield. Malcolm parried its attack, then used the flat part of his blade to rip the waraxe out of its hand, hit the monster with his pommel, then kill it with a quick slash.

He then watched as Alistair killed his foe, but Malcolm's combat senses told him to duck just as an arrow pasted over him. Halia took the cue and let her own arrow fly towards the Genlock archer that just shot at Malcolm. Malcolm turned to Halia and gave her a nod, while saying, "Thanks." Halia just nodded.

After dispatching more darkspawn, the group finally made their way to the tower entrance. They pushed open the doors, and saw just pure carnage, bodies sprawled all over the floor and some stuck-on spikes. They pressed on, clearing each room so the darkspawn won't be able to flank them. In the room before the room with stairs, there was a massive hole in the floor. Malcolm looked down it. "Well. I guess we found where they came from."

They went through the door, killed the darkspawn, and up the stairs. When they reached the second floor, Alistair exclaimed, "Maker's breath! What are the darkspawn doing ahead of the main horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

Halia yelled at him, "There's no point moaning about it. We have fighting to do!"

"Hmm. Good point. Kill first, ask question later. At any rate, we need to hurry! We need to get to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time! Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for the signal!"

They continued to clear every room for the next two floors. They ran up the final set of stairs, but suddenly stopped at the top. Halia asked with horror in her eyes, "By the Creators, what is that?!"

The creature apparently heard her, because it threw the lower half of its food, most likely a soldier, at the group, who all jumped out of the way. Alistair got up and yelled, "Ogre!" and charged at it. The ogre swatted him as if he was fly. Halia shot arrows at it but that only pissed it off. Malcolm then charged at it. He dodged the first attack, but the second attack caused him to fly into Alistair.

Goliath kept the thing's attention, as Halia shot more arrows at it. As Malcolm got up, he asked Alistair, "How do we kill this thing?"

Alistair looked at him. "We have to hit the heart or the brain."

Malcolm looked at the ogre, then thought of an idea. Looking back at Alistair he said, "Keep it distracted. Dodge the attacks."

Alistair nodded and went. Malcolm ran over to Halia. "I'm gonna give you a boost, but you'll need to run at me then attack the head." He hands her his sword. "You're gonna need this."

She drops her bow and takes his sword. As she backs up she says, "Just say when."

Malcolm lines himself up. "Now."

Halia runs at him, then jumps. She lands on his shield, and jumps again as he pushes her off. She lands on one of the shoulders and drive the sword deep through its head where the point sticks out through the base of the monster's skull. As gravity pulls the ogre down, Halia jumps off. When the monster lays on its back, Malcolm pulled out the sword, after handing Halia her bow back, while Alistair lights the signal fire.

As Malcolm and Halia made sure the thing was dead, combat senses turned Malcolm around as arrows hit him in the shoulders and abdomen as darkspawn rushed out from the stairway. Then darkness overtook him.

 ** _Sorry it took so long. Again college takes a lot from me. And the result of the poll, by a 2:1:0 ratio, is that Halia will eventually fall in love with Alistair. Sorry I skipped some of the tower too._** **_Pauldrons-covers the shoulders couters-covers the elbows poleyns-covers the knees_**


	9. Part 9

_**I don't own Dragon Age or any of the mods listed.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Lothering**

Malcolm slowly opened his eyes, and shot up quickly which caused pain in his lower abdomen. With a groan, he clutched at the area, and he felt bandages. He looked around, it looked to be a small hut, but one he has never been in before.

" _Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother should be pleased."_

Malcolm looked for the voice. It was that young woman from the Wilds. "Where am I? What happened?"

"We are in the Wilds, where I am nursing your wounds. Mother saved you and your friends last night. Do you not remember?"

Malcolm brought his hand to his head. "All I remember is, us getting overwhelmed by darkspawn." He tries to get up. "What happened in the battle?"

Morrigan helped him to the edge of the bed, while explaining, "Your signal fire lit, but the man who was to respond to it quit the field. The darkspawn won."

Malcolm looked at her. "Why? Why would Loghain do that?"

"The older man who was arguing as you approached the table? He probably thought that he could take the throne, if I heard the names correctly." He looks at her with confusion. "I was watching both the planning and the battle."

"Who else survived?"

"Only a few stragglers."

"What about Duncan and the king?"

"Dead. Both dead. The other man, he is not taking it well, and neither is the girl. But now that you're up and about, Mother wishes to speak to you outside by the fire."

"Thanks, Morrigan." He gets up on his feet, and walks to his armor. After a few minutes, he walks outside. He sees Morrigan's mother, Alistair watching a pond, and Halia and Goliath, sitting next to each other.

Morrigan's mother sees him and turns to Alistair. "See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man."

Alistair turns around. "You… you're alive! I thought you were dead for sure."

Malcolm replies back with, "I'm not, thanks to Morrigan's mother."

"This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower."

Then Morrigan's mother speaks up. "Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad."

Alistair turns to her. "I didn't mean… but what do we call you? You never told us your name."

"Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do."

" **The** Flemeth from the legends? Daveth was right—you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

"And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served all of you well, has it not?"

Halia speaks up. "We can't be safe here. Where are all the darkspawn?"

Flemeth answers her. "We are safe for now. My magic keeps them away for now. It has always been the Grey Warden's duty to unite the lands against the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

Malcolm answers with anger, "The land is hardly united, thanks to Loghain."

Alistair exclaims, "That doesn't make any sense! Why would he do it?"

Flemeth adds, "Now **that** is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat."

"The archdemon."

Malcolm states, "We can't fight the Blight alone. To get to the archdemon, we need an army."

"We can try Arl Eamon, he wasn't at Ostagar, so he would still have all his men. However, I doubt that even with his help, we could defeat the Blight."

Flemeth then states, "You have more at your disposal than you think."

"Of course! The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight! So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and… build an army?"

Malcolm replies with, "Isn't that what Grey Wardens do?"

Flemeth then asks them, "So you are set, then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?"

Halia answers with, "We're going, old woman. Don't push us."

Malcolm says, "Sorry about her. But yes, as ready as we'll ever be."

Morrigan then walks up. "The stew is bubbling, Mother. Are we having guests for the eve or none?"

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them."

"Such a shame—What?"

"You heard me, girl. The Wardens will need all the help they can get."

Halia speaks up. "What makes you think we want her?"

"Her magic is powerful and useful. Even better, she knows the way out of the Wilds."

Morrigan practically yells at her mother, "Have I no say in this?"

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance." She turns to the Wardens. "As for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives."

Halia and Alistair started to protest, but Malcolm said, "Very well, we'll take her."

Morrigan says to this, "Allow me to get my things, if you please." She walks towards the hut. After a few minutes, Morrigan walks out. "I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our destination. 'Tis not far and you will find much you need there. Or, if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours."

Malcolm asks, "What skills do you have, exactly?"

"I know a few spells, though I am nowhere near as powerful as Mother."

Alistair asks, "Can you cook?"

"I… can cook, yes. I also know at least fifteen different poisons that grow right here in this marsh. Not that I would suggest 'tis at all related to cooking."

Malcolm says, "Lead us out, and take the quickest route to this village."

"Very well. Follow me."

The journey takes a few days but they finally reached the part of the Imperial Highway that leads into the village, Lothering as it is called, but not long after they get stopped by a group in leather armor. The leader of this group walks up as he says to his men, "Wake up, gentlemen! More travelers to attend to. I'd guess that fellow," he points at Malcolm, "is the leader."

One of the goons tells the leader, "Err… they don't look much like them others, you know? Uh… maybe we should just let these ones pass…"

"Nonsense!" He turns to Malcolm and group. "Greetings, travelers!"

Alistair whispers to Malcolm, "Highwaymen. Preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose."

Morrigan says, "They are fools to get in our way. I say teach them a lesson."

Halia adds, "I agree."

The leader says to that, "Now is that any way to greet someone? Tsk, tsk, tsk. A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on."

Malcolm replies, "You should listen to your friend. We're not refugees."

The goon says, "What did I tell you? No wagons, and this one looks armed."

The leader replies with, "The toll applies to everyone, Hanric. That's why it's a toll and not, say, a refugee tax."

Then 'Hanric' says, "Oh, right. Even if you're no refugee, you still gotta pay."

Malcolm asks then, "You're toll collectors, then?"

The leader answers with, "Indeed! For the upkeep of the Imperial Highway! It's a bit of a mess, isn't it?"

'Hanric' adds, "It's not really a toll. We're just robbing you, see?"

The leader says to him, "Do shut up! Even a genlock would have understood that."

Malcolm then understands. "Good. Now I can get rid of some bandits." He draws his sword. Just as the bandit leader draws his axe, one of the goons has been set on fire and another one has an arrow through the heart. Malcolm parried two strikes, then went for a decapitation.

As the last of the bandits left because the leader fell, Alistair walked up to Malcolm. "That was a little extreme, wasn't it?"

Malcolm responds with, "I have little tolerance for people who prey on others for their own gain. Let's go."

"Alright, where to?"

"Why are you leaving this to me? You are the most experienced Warden here."

"But you have more leadership skill than I do."

Malcolm turns to Halia, "What do you think?"

Halia answers with, "I have to agree with Alistair. You have that natural leader feel."

"Alright then. First let's head to the local tavern, so we can discuss our plan over a drink." They head through the town and into the tavern. It's unusually crowded, but even more unusual is the group of armed soldiers.

The leader of which walks up to the group. "Well. Look what we have here, men. I think we've just been blessed."

Alistair says, "Uh-oh. Loghain's men. This can't be good."

Then the second-in-command asked his leader, "Didn't we spend all morning asking about a fellow by this very description? And everyone said they hadn't seen him?"

His leader replies, "It seems we were lied to."

Then a woman of the chantry walked up talking to the soldiers, "Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge."

He replies with anger, "They're more than that. Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them."

Malcolm's fist clenches when he heard the word 'traitors'. Rage took control of him. Before he could think, he grabs the commander by his armor collar. Malcolm yelled in his face, "What?! Loghain's the one who betrayed the king! If it wasn't for his cowardice, Cailan and Duncan would still be alive!"

Malcolm had so much rage, that only now he notices that two soldiers had their swords pointed at him. Quickly, again without thinking, he uses his left elbow and knocks the sword up. He turns to the right, grabs the man's wrist and his back, then pushes the man into the guy behind Malcolm, killing him with his ally's sword. Then he pulls out his dagger and lefts an inch between the tip and the commander's throat.

" _Drop the dagger."_ Malcolm turns his head. One of the soldiers is hold the Sister hostage with a knife at her throat. "Drop it, or the Sister gets a permanent smile." But before anyone could react, the Sister, with great speed, grabs the man's wrist holding the knife, slips underneath his arm, and ends up behind him with his arm twisted.

"Now," the Sister says, "lets everyone calm down."

But rage still turned within Malcolm. He turns his head back towards the commander. He flips the dagger and went for a kill. _"No!"_ Then the Sister steps in-between them, Malcolm stops. He looked into her eyes. There was determination in them, but also pity, for who he neither knew or cared.

"Fine," he said harshly and put the dagger away. He looks at the commander. "But in exchange for your life, I want you to deliver a message to Loghain."

The commander asks, "W-What do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him that the Grey Wardens live. Tell him that he will pay for Ostagar."

"I'll tell him. Right away. Thank you." He basically flew out of the tavern.

The Sister talks to Malcolm. "Thank you for letting him go."

"Where does a Sister learn those moves?"

"Not all of us were born in the chantry. Many of us had more colorful live before. Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the chantry here in Lothering. Or I was."

"And what does that mean?"

"Those men said you're a Grey Warden. You will be battling the darkspawn, yes? That is what Grey Wardens do? I know after what happened, you'll need all the help you can get. That's why I'm coming along."

"Why so eager to come with me?"

"Because, the Maker told me to."

Malcolm scoffs. "Where was the Maker during Ostagar? Huh? Where the hell was He when," his voice gets louder, "my family was betrayed and slaughtered like animals?! Huh?! You better wake up. Things are not going to happen just because you pray for it. So if you want to come with me, you better have more to offer than prayers. You know, I was a believer once, but you know what. I prayed to the Maker that the battle would be in our favor. But guess what. Loghain betrayed the king and now there are only three Grey Wardens left. I prayed and prayed to the Maker to keep my family safe, but now I'm the only one left. And now, the Maker has finally taken an interest in me? If you want to come with us, you better keep up and make yourself useful, or you'll get left behind." He turns around. "Let's get out of here."

Malcolm walks out the door only followed by Goliath and Morrigan. Alistair, Halia, and Leliana watched. Alistair turns to Leliana. "Sorry about Malcolm. I have never seen him like that. But what skills do you have?"

Leliana replies, "I have some fighting skills and I'm great with a bow."

"Good enough. You are going to have to buy some supplies."

"That's no problem I have a chest with some armor in the chantry. But I have an idea that I don't think Malcolm would like."

"Such as?"

"There is a qunari in a cage outside of town. Let me talk to the Revered Mother so I can see if we can recruit him."

Halia speaks up, "Ok go get your armor and talk to her. I'll talk to Malcolm." She leaves.

Outside, Halia sees Malcolm punching a tree. She walks up to him. "Malcolm?"

He stops. "What?"

"This Leliana, she is coming with us. She was some fighting skill and we could use her help."

"As long as her 'help' doesn't involve prayers, and she can keep up."

" _Pardon me."_

Both Malcolm and Halia turn around. There stands Leliana, in her armor with a backpack with cooking supplies on the sides, Alistair and a weird giant in armor, holding camping gear.

Malcolm put his hand on his sword but didn't pull it out. "Who or what is that?"

The giant response, "I am Sten of the Beresaad, a vanguard of the qunari people. This man," he points at Alistair, "is responsible for my release into your custody."

Alistair speaks up, "We need all of the help we can get."

Malcolm puts his hand down. "Fine. Keep up and if you fall behind you get left behind." He walks out to the northern fields. When they got on the highway they saved a dwarf called Bodahn Feddic and his son Sandal from darkspawn. They then went off the path and into a clearing. Malcolm looked around. "We make camp here. Halia go get some food. Sten, Alistair, firewood. The rest of us will take watch and build up camp."

Halia, Alistair, and Halia went to do their jobs. Morrigan grabbed one of the tents and went to the edge of the clearing. While Leliana was putting a tent up and Malcolm was making a place for the fire, when Leliana tripped backwards and Malcolm caught her. "Sorry about that," Leliana said. It was dark but Malcolm could swear she was blushing a bit. Leliana got back on her own two feet, and went to put up another tent.

Malcolm went to put up a third tent. "Sorry."

Behind him Leliana asks, _"What?"_

"Sorry about what happened, back in the tavern."

" _What was that about?"_

"I can't tell you."

After the tents where up, Sten walked up carrying logs, while Alistair was carrying sticks. A few minutes later, the fire was up and Halia came back with some meet and berries. A few more minutes, Leliana and Malcolm kept watch together, while the others slept. They spent the time with Leliana talking about her past and Malcolm listening. Alistair came up. "Hey, it's my turn to keep watch. You need to sleep, Malcolm." This was the third time Malcolm refused to sleep since they left Lothering.

"I can't. Each time I do…"

Leliana steps in, "I admire your endurance, but you do need some sleep."

Alistair adds, "When we got going, we'll need you at full strength. No one can go without sleep forever. You are one of the best warrior I know and we'll need that, if we get into a fight. Malcolm?"

Leliana looks at his face and turns to Alistair. "He fell asleep."

"Good. Now you go get some rest. Leliana?" He looks at her. She also fell asleep, with her head on Malcolm's shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. I know I skipped over part of Lothering, but I feel that's it's a little slow, running to the tavern, running to the cage, running to the chantry, and running back to the cage. Plus, I don't think Malcolm could have freed Sten with the mood he was in. Please let me know, via the poll on my homepage, where to go next, even though I write the story, I like to have audience input.**_


	10. Part 10

_**I don't own Dragon Age or the mods listed.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Traveling to Redcliffe**_

 _It was the same dream he had since he left his home. He was running through the castle slowly. He saw Howe's men killing Oren, Oriana, and Ser Gilmore but he can't stop to go help; all he could do is run forward. He reached to the door that lead into the larder, but this time when he barged through, in front of him was the same dragon he saw after the Joining._

Malcolm jolted up from his sleep, and went for his sword. But instead of being on his back, it was on the ground next to him. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest, so he took deep breaths and help them for a few seconds then let them out. As he did that, Alistair walked over to him. "Bad dreams?"

"It felt so real."

"Well, it is real, sort of. You see, that dream was the taint in you reaching out to the archdemon. The dragon looking thing, it 'talks' to the horde, through the taint. Some of the older Wardens say they could understand the archdemon. But that is how we know this is a Blight."

"I… see. Kind of. Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners. Anyway, you're up now, so we better figure out where we should go first."

"Ok. Have Sten, Leliana, and Morrigan keep watch, while you and Halia start packing the camp up." As Alistair went to do that, Malcolm got up to get some water to put out the fire. When he got to the river he saw that it led to somewhere. He followed the river to a small pond, but there was someone in it. On closer inspection, he found Leliana taking a bath.

She was humming a little tune that reminded Malcolm of the lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was little. He was pulled into a memory that made him forget where he was and started to hum with her. Her short scream brought him back to the present. He brought up his helmet, that he was going to use as a bucket, to both cover his eyes and his cheeks.

"I...I…I'm sorry! I…I didn't mean to… I…I'll just…just go now." He ran away. He made a short stop to fill his helmet with water for the fire. When he got back, it looks like no one noticed the scream. He quickly went to fire and put it out. After he poured the water out, he used some cloth to dry off the inside of his helmet. After that, Malcolm helped Alistair with a tent.

"Hey, Malcolm."

"Yeah?"

"What happened in the tavern? Why did you go off on Leliana?"

"It's personal."

"Okay. One more question. Did you hear what sounded like a scream earlier?"

' _Shit. Okay think,'_ Malcolm thought. "Wait, that was a scream? I thought it was an animal."

"Yeah it might have been. Well, thanks for humoring me."

"No problem."

A few minutes after camp was taken down, Sten, Morrigan, and Goliath kept watch as the other three gathered around Alistair, who unfolded a map. "So," Alistair said, "we have four locations we can go. We can go east into the forest," he points at the forest on map, "where we can hopefully run into a Dalish tribe."

Halia speaks up, "If we do go that way, I could take point, as you humans say, and help get their support, since I am a Dalish, I have the best chance."

Alistair continued, "We could also head to Redcliffe," he points to it on the map, "I know the arl and I know he could help us. Both with the Blight and Loghain."

Leliana points at Orzammar on the map, "And if we go to Orzammar, we can get the dwarfs to help. Plus," she points to a spot on the map between Redcliffe and Orzammar, "I heard that there's a merchant in this area with something special, but I don't know what."

It was Malcolm's turn. "There's also the Circle of Magi," he points to the tower, where the mages are held, "and we just might need their powerful magic for offense, defense, and support."

Alistair turns to Malcolm. "So where do you think we should go?"

"Why are you leaving it to me?"

"Well, the three of us talked about you, and we all agree that you should be the leader. You just have the feel of a natural born leader."

Malcolm looked at Halia and Leliana. "You both think so?" They both nod. "Well then. I think we should head to Redcliffe. Let's move out." They got up and headed off.

While they were walking to Redcliffe, Sten walked up to Malcolm. "The Blight. How will you end it?"

Malcolm looked at him. "We need to find and kill the archdemon."

"But it's surrounded by an army of darkspawn."

"That's why we going to build an army."

"Smart."

"So, why are you here, Sten?"

"To answer the question."

"What was the question?"

"The arishok asked, 'What is the Blight?' By his curiosity, I am here now."

"What's an arishok?"

"The one who commands the antaam-the body of the qunari."

"So he is like your king?"

"No. More like a general."

"Okay. Did you find the answer to his question?"

"A portion of it."

"Don't you have to report back, then?"

"Yes."

"When are you going to?"

"Never. I cannot go home."

"Why not?"

"It's personal."

"I understand. You can stay with us in the meantime."

"…Thank you." Sten falls back in line.

Leliana catches up to Malcolm. "What was that about?"

"Sten just wanted to know how we will end the Blight. Hey, about earlier."

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean to…you know…"

"Don't worry. You just startled me. But how did you know that song?"

"My…mother used to sing that lullaby to me when I was young…" Malcolm lowers his head.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. After we beat the Blight, you can go see her again."

Malcolm couldn't help but smile, but he knew that he could only see her when he's dead. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Hey it's no problem." Malcolm turns his head to her, smiling. She smiles back. "What are we going to do when we get to Redcliffe?"

"Well we are going to have to get some mules or something to carry our stuff. Then we need to see Arl Eamon."

"Speaking about that, I noticed that you didn't sleep in a tent last night."

"Yeah, well, you needed it more."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that, I don't need a tent," he lied.

"Hmm." It seems that Leliana doesn't believe him. They spent the rest of the day in silence.

Later at night. Malcolm and Halia walked over to Alistair. Halia spoke up. "Hey, Alistair?"

Alistair looked over to her. "Yes?"

"We wanted to know, what physical changes do Wardens go through?"

"You know, I asked Duncan this once, and all he said was, 'You'll see.' It's not that Duncan wanted to keep it a secret, it's just not that pleasant to talk about. First thing I noticed was an increase of appetite. And before you say anything, both of you eat savagely already. Then were the nightmares. Like I said earlier, it's the taint tapping into, like a hive-mind. Some are more sensitive than others. Everyone ends up the same, though. When you reached a certain age, then the real nightmares begin, and that's when a Warden knows his time has come."

Malcolm was confused. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh… right. Sorry, I forgot. Well, Wardens never die from old age. After becoming a Grey Warden, you get thirty years to live, give or take. The taint, it's a death sentence. Eventually, your body won't be able to take it. Most Wardens go to Orzammar and die in battle rather than… waiting. It's tradition. Duncan told me, privately, that he started to get the dreams. It was almost time for him." Alistair looked at the ground.

Malcolm replied, "I'm sorry, Alistair."

"Yeah."

"I'll take watch now. You two go to bed." They went and left Malcolm alone.

A few minutes later, Leliana walked up and sat beside him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I lied before. About why I came to Ferelden. I was a bard, and my mentor, Marjolaine, framed me. There were these documents, stating that she had betrayed Orlais. I took it to her, and she said that they were going to be destroyed. But instead, the guards captured me and showed those same documents, altered to say I was the traitor. I was imprisoned but I escaped and fled to Lothering. There, no more secrets between us."

"I know how it feels to be betrayed by the person you trust with your life." He turned to face her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for trusting me." He stared into her eyes, and she into his. He moved his hand to her head as they slowly got close to each other, until they were inches apart.

 _(Clears throat)_ They quickly broke up and turned to see Alistair and Halia. "I hope we're not interrupting something."

Malcolm looked at Leliana, who was blushing, then quickly to Alistair. "No, no, no. You aren't interrupting anything." Malcolm clears his throat. "What's up?"

"It's our turn to keep watch."

"Of course." He got up and helped Leliana up. Then they walked away and Leliana went into a tent, while Malcolm just laid on the ground.

Halia turned to Alistair. "Do you want to talk about Duncan?"

"You don't have to do that. I know you didn't know him as long as I did."

"He was like a father to you, wasn't he?"

"I… should have handled it better. Duncan warned me right from the beginning that this could happen. Any of us could die in battle. I shouldn't have lost it, not when so much is riding on us, not with the Blight and… and everything. I'm sorry."

"I know what it's like, to lose someone so dear to me."

"I didn't know. Who was it?"

"Not long ago, I lost my fiancé, Tamlen." She fidgets with her Dalish promise ring.

"What happened?"

"We found this mirror. It was corrupted, and it tainted us." Tears start to show up. "Malcolm and Duncan found me but not Tamlen. Duncan saved both mine and Malcolm's lives." She starts crying, and Alistair hugs her. After a few minutes, Halia has cried herself to sleep.

The next day. It seemed like a peaceful day. Malcolm was leading the group to Redcliffe. Halia caught up to him. They were talking more about what they will do when they get to Redcliffe.

"Well when you and Alistair," Halia says, "go talk to this Eamon, I'll stay…" she suddenly becomes silent.

"What's wrong?"

Halia was looking around but was making it look like she wasn't. "I have the feeling we are being watched." Malcolm was about to stop. "No. Keep walking. Make it seem like nothing's wrong. When we make camp, I'll stealthily look around see if I can find something to prove that we're being followed."

Malcolm looks at the sky. "We'll break for camp soon." She nods. "Do you want to tell the others?"

"No. Anyone of them could tip the people off in any number of ways."

"At least tell Leliana and Sten. Leliana was a bard, a spy, and Sten… I don't think it will change his behavior."

"Agreed." She slows down to tell Leliana and Sten.

An hour later. Malcolm looks at the sky again. He turns to the group. "It's time to set up camp." They find a clearing. Halia went for food, Sten and Goliath kept watch, Morrigan made her own camp, Alistair went for firewood, and Malcolm and Leliana set up camp. While Malcolm and Leliana was putting up a tent, Malcolm talked to Leliana. "Did Halia tell you?"

"That we're being watched and followed? Yeah."

"Could you see anything?"

"No. Whoever it is, is good."

"We need to be careful, then." As they went to put another tent up, Malcolm asked, "About last night?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

His heart wanted him to say something about the almost-kiss, but instead he said, "Thank you again, for telling me. I appreciate it."

Leliana relied, grateful that she's on the other side of the tent, "Th-Thank you for listening." Her cheeks are a bit warm.

A few hours later, it was Malcolm's and Leliana's shift. This time, they were talking about a story about the stars. Leliana tells him, "I have to wonder at times. Does such a love exist? Can it exist?"

Malcolm, without thinking, says, "If we lose hope in love, then we are truly lost."

"I never expected you to say that. It is… a pleasant surprise." Now Malcolm relies what he said.

"Don't tell anyone I said that, please."

She giggles. "Of course not. It will be our secret." Malcolm sighs in relief. "I have to say there is a certain severity to you. Finding a person behind all that is nice. Maybe you should let your softer side show more often. Sometimes following you heart, not your head, leads you to remarkable places."

Malcolm sighs and looks at the floor. "My heart." He scoffs. "My heart is broken. It's why I yelled at you in the tavern. My head would not have done that. My heart has led me to anger and grief and it will continue to do so. So, I need to lead with my head."

Leliana is surprised. "What happened? What happened to you?"

"I… I… can't say."

"Why?"

"It's painful." He looks at her, tears starting to build up. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just too painful to talk about. I try not to bring it up as much as I can, because I keep reliving it when I sleep." As tears start to fall, Leliana scoots over and hugs him. He hugs back. "Thank you for understanding." She stops hugging but doesn't move. "Leliana?" He pulls back and sees that she fell asleep. He grabs his old shield and lays her down with her head on the shield.

He sees Halia walking up to him. "She fell asleep?"

"Yeah." She stares at him thinking about something. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about you two. About how you yelled at her, back in Lothering, and now you two are always on the same shift. I think you have a crush on her," she says, smiling.

Malcolm turns his head, while trying not to blush. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Huh, sure you don't."

"Don't you have something to do, other than bothering me?"

"Nope, I already did it." She walks over and kneels next to him. "I searched around as best as I could. I didn't find anyone, but I did find some footprints. I couldn't tell how many, but there is a group of humans, but…"

"But?"

"…There's also at least one elf."

"Hmmm… That's strange. What do you think? Have they realized that we're onto them?"

"I can't tell. But whoever they are, they're professionals. I had to really look to find the tracks. I think we're being followed by assassins. If so, then we need to be ready for an ambush."

"Agreed. Tell Sten. When Leliana wakes, I'll tell her." Halia stands and walks away. Malcolm looks at Leliana and sees that she's shivering a bit. He gets up and grabs a blanket. He gets back and puts it over her. As she stops, he continues to watch her. Halia wasn't wrong. He does have feelings for her. Then he remembers someone else who he had feelings for, and looked away.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. I know I said I would leave it to you to say where they go, but it only works if at least three people vote. So after the group completes the search for the Sacred Ashes, and heals Eamon that is you input will be decided. So right know the group will go, in this order, Redcliffe, Circle, Redcliffe, Denerim, Lake, Denerim, Haven, Temple, then Redcliffe. Please vote so I can have your input. I would like this to be our story, 'my' characters but your destination choices.**_


	11. Part 11

_**I don't own Dragon Age or the mods listed. Warning: slight profanity.**_

 _ **Chapter 5: The Ambush/Traveling to Redcliffe (Part 2)**_

Malcolm kept watch, telling the others to sleep, when Leliana woke up. Leliana sat up confused as to why there's a blanket on her, until she saw Malcolm, still awake and keeping watch. "Hey. Still awake?"

Malcolm turned his head. "Yeah. Couldn't sleep. You were a bit cold, so I put a blanket on you."

"Thanks. But why did… nevermind. I remember why. But still you need your sleep."

"Not when you fall asleep. Not being mean, but if you fall asleep I need to watch over you."

"Why?"

"Because, you're my friend. I only have three friends left, and I will not lose anyone else." They sat in silence.

They continued on like that for a few days. Then one day, the group was walking, when what looked like a farmer ran up to them. "Help. My wagon has been attacked. Help me, please."

Malcolm told her, "Calm down. What happened?"

"M-My wagon has been attacked by bandits. The others can't get away. Please help us."

"Where? Where are they?"

"I can show you. Follow me please."

Malcolm unslung his Warden's Sanctuary and pulled out sword. The other's followed suite and followed the farmgirl as she led them. When the woman went around the next turn and disappeared from sight, Malcolm had a bad feeling about this.

When the group went around the corner, they slowed down. In front of them, there was a wagon destroyed and a few bodies, but the girl was not in sight. Malcolm heard something to the left. When he looked, a tree was falling. Without thinking, he grabbed the nearest person, Leliana, and dived to get clear and cover them both with his shield. He then turned around and saw the girl, with electricity coil up her arms, standing behind an elf. As the elf pulled out his sword and dagger, he yelled, "The Grey Wardens die here!"

' _Of course. It was a little too convenient. But I should have known she was a mage,'_ Malcolm thought to himself. As he got up, he told the group, "Need him alive. Alistair, mage." He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He covered him and Leliana with his shield, as arrows rained down on his position. "Halia, Leliana, archers."

When there was a pause in the arrows, he rolled away from Leliana and at the hostile elf. He got up and parried the sword attack. "Agh." He got a cut on his sword-arm from the dagger, however it wasn't enough to make him drop his sword. He blocked another sword strike with his shield, and dodged the dagger this time. He couldn't come up with a plan to disable the elf, even though he has some practice, he just wasn't used to fight someone dual wielding weapons, so the best he can do is to play defense and learn the elf's attack pattern. Then an arrow grazed the elf's leg just enough to leave an opening, which Malcolm took and used the pommel of his sword and knock him out.

After the battle was over, Malcolm walked over to the elf.

Sten asked him, "Why did we not kill this one?"

Malcolm looked at qunari, studying him. "He has some information that we can use." He looked at the group. "Does anyone have any rope?"

Alistair walks up. "I have some bandages that we can use." He hands them to Malcolm.

"Good enough." He kneels down and ties the elf's arms behind his back. He then grabs the elf by his arms, dragged him to a rock, and sat him up. After a minute of waiting, Malcolm slaps the elf, who awakens.

"Mmm… what? I… oh. I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven't killed me yet."

Malcolm slapped him. "Quiet! You'll answer when spoken to!"

"Ah. So it's questions you have for me, is it? While I do enjoy a good beating from a handsome brute, let me save you a bit of time and get right to the point. My name is Zevran. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly."

"What are the Antivan Crows?"

Leliana speaks up. "I can tell you that. They are an order of assassins. Very powerful, and renowned for always getting the job done… so to speak. Someone went to great expense to hire this man."

Malcolm turned back to the elf. "Who hired you to kill us?"

"A rather taciturn fellow in the capital. Loghain, I think his name was? Yes, that's it. But it was someone else who brought me to him."

"Who?"

"I think his name was Who, no wait… Howe. Rendon Howe."

Anger swelled in Malcolm's chest when he heard the name, which showed in his eyes. He grabbed Zevran by the neck, threw him into a rock, and started choking him, screaming, " **YOU SONOFABITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!** "

Leliana, Halia, and Alistair tried to peel Malcolm off. When they couldn't do it, Halia turned her head to Sten. "Sten, help us." Mumbling, Sten came over and looped his arms over Malcolm's, and with the four of them, pulled Malcolm off. As Zevran slumped to the ground, coughing, Malcolm fought against Sten, with tears in his eyes. When he stopped struggling, Sten let him go and Malcolm slumped to his knees, put his hands on his face and started crying.

As Leliana walked over and hugged him, Halia turned to Zevran. "When were you to see him next?"

Still coughing, Zevran replied, "I wasn't. If I had succeeded, I would have returned home and the Crows would have informed Loghain of the results… if he didn't already know."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Why not? I wasn't paid for silence. Not that I offered it for sale, precisely."

"Aren't you at least loyal to your employers?"

"Loyalty is an interesting concept. If you wish, and you're done interrogating me, we can discuss it further."

"I'm listening. Make it quick."

"Well, here's the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. Thing is, I like living. And you obviously are the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you, instead."

"You must think I'm stupid. What's to stop you from finishing the job later?"

"I think you are tough to kill. So if I try to kill any of you, well, I don't think we would have this talk again. Even if I did kill you now, the Crows might kill me just on principle for failing the first time. Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you. Besides, someone from your capital wants you dead, so you'll need all the help you can get."

Halia grabs a dagger and pulled Zevran up. After looking him in the eyes for a while, she turns him around and cuts the makeshift rope off. "We will keep our eyes on you, but you're right. We will need all the help we can get." She turns him around so he can face her. "But if we get even a feeling you're leading us to an ambush, I'll let Malcolm finish his job."

"Of course. I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation… this I swear." He gives a small bow.

"Whatever." She looks at the sky. "We need to make camp soon."

Zevran starts to walk, "Of course. I'll go scout-"

"No, you won't. You will stay with the group." She looks at Sten. "Go find us a good place for camp."

"Very well." He walks off.

She then turns to the crying form of Malcolm. All Leliana is doing is just hugging him. "We'll give you some privacy."

Leliana just nods as the group walked away. When the two of them were alone, she asks Malcolm, "Hey, you feeling better now?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Right now, I can only tell you one thing from my past, since it was brought up." She let go, and they both stood up. Malcolm walked to a rock and leaned forward on it. "Howe was the one who betrayed me. This, this is why I can't let my heart lead me."

Leliana walked up to him. "I understand that it's painful. You trusted him."

"Yeah."

"Malcolm, I don't know what I can say to help you, except that I'm here for you."

"Thank you. I just have to hope that I can get through this."

She puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you will. Now turn around." He turns around. She holds a hand out. "Give me your hand." He gives her his left hand. "No. The other one."

As he gave her his other hand, he asks, "Why?"

"You have a cut on your arm," she replies as she takes his gauntlet off. When she got it off, she looks at the cut. "It's not deep or serious. But unless we put a bandage on it, it will get worse the more you use your arm. Come on." She leads the way to the group. When they got back to the group, she looked at Alistair. "Alistair, I need a bandage."

Alistair tossed her a roll. As she finished putting it on Malcolm's arm, Sten came back. "Found a place. Follow me." When they got into the clearing that Sten found, they started to make camp. Halia went to search for food, while everyone else kept watch and made tents.

After they ate, Zevran walked by Malcolm and Leliana on his way to Morrigan's tent. Malcolm leaned closer to Leliana. "Hopefully, Zevran will say something to her and be set on fire." Leliana giggled. "Say, Leliana?"

"Yeah?"

"Since you grew up in Orlais, you must know their language. Would you mind to maybe, I don't know, teach me some?"

" _Oh, mon ami. Si vous prenez le temps, je pourrais vous apprendre_."

"Really. I could only understand a little of that," he says teasingly with a smile, and playfully pushes her away.

She laughs. "Okay. So what did you understand?"

"Just, ' _oh, mon ami_ '. Which is just, 'oh, my friend'."

"Okay. Repeat after me. _Si vous prenez_."

"' _Si vous prenez_ '."

" _Le temps_."

"' _Le temps_ '."

"Good. You're a natural. Now put it together. _Si vous prenez le temps_."

"' _Si vous prenez le temps_ '."

"Good. Now, _Je pourrais_."

"' _Je pourrais_ '."

" _Vous apprendre_."

"' _Vous apprendre_ '."

"Good. _Je pourrais vous apprendre_."

"' _Je pourrais vous apprendre_ '."

"Good. Now put it all together. _Si vous prenez le temps, je pourrais vous apprendre_."

"' _Si vous prenez le temps, je pourrais vous apprendre_ '."

"Very good. So that means, 'If you take the time, I could teach you'."

"Really. I find out that you will teach me, after you made me say it!" he says again in a teasingly way, and again pushes her away with a smile on his face. Again, she laughs. "I swear, you women are too complicated." At that time, Zevran ran past them, with a small fireball chasing him. They both watch him, smiling, as he jumps into the small river beside the camp. They looked at each other. "Well, most of the time." They started laughing. When they were done, they continued to look at each other, into the other's eyes.

Leliana broke the silence and the gaze by looking at the ground. "You know, I… have a confession to make. I enjoy these kinds of nights. Quiet, peaceful, especially when we keep watch. The nights that we talk to past the time. By we, I mean mostly me; you just listen no matter what it's about. Sometimes, I fall asleep, and wake to find you still awake, watching over me."

"Well, I would be a pretty bad leader, if anything should happen to you. W-When it's our shift, I mean."

She looks at him. "Of course. You would hate to have anything happen to one of your friends. What I mean is… is that… I feel comfortable around you, like there's nothing to be afraid about."

"You don't have to be afraid when you're around me."

"I mean… we're friends… b-but… but… I feel that… m-maybe… we could… could be m-more. Maker look at me, tripping over my words, like an ill-educated peasant girl. Some bard I am."

"You're cute when you're embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed. I'm just… flushed because… of the… heat."

"I also have a confession to make. I feel the same. I have since our first watch. I want to be more than friends."

"Wait. Y-You feel the same. N-No one told me. You felt the same way! You made me say all those things! Why couldn't you say it first. Oh, you… oh, how very awkward…"

"Wait. I thought you were comfortable around me," he says as he gets closer, trying to keep the smile hidden.

"Well, yes, b-but… d-don't question me! I am a woman and I reserve the right to be inconsistent! Oh, chivalry is so dead. Making the lady spill her guts like that…" He didn't give her time to continue her thought. He brought his hand to her head, at the same time as he brought his lips to hers, kissing deeply. She was shocked just for a second, then she kissed him back, putting her arms around him. They couldn't stop, so after a full minute, Malcolm pulled his head away. "Well… I… hmm… I guess that settles it then." Malcolm smiles at her. "Or maybe, just to be sure…"

She went in for another kiss, a kiss that lasted only a few seconds, this time. As Malcolm and Leliana pulled away from each other, Malcolm says, "Now, that settles it." They smile at each other as Leliana grabs the hand that is touching her head.

"Well, someone is about to relive us, but just one more before…" They share one last kiss a few minutes before Halia and Alistair relives them.

Halia watches as Malcolm and Leliana walk away. She knew, or at least has an idea, about what happened between them. Alistair notices that she is thinking about something. "What are you thinking about?"

"Their behavior. Watch them." Alistair watches as Malcolm escorts Leliana to her tent then lays down not far from it. He shrugs. "Creators, you have no idea?"

"No, do you?"

"You are dense."

"Maybe it's because I was raised in stables when Eamon watched me."

"Wait, this Eamon raised you?"

"Did I say that? I mean the dogs raised me. Big slobbery dogs."

"That explains smell. Tell me more about your life."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Alistair tells her about how Eamon raised him and even mentions his mother's amulet. He then goes on telling her about life in the chantry, and being trained as a templar, and about how Duncan recruited him, all while Halia just listened. "You know, I just told you about my life. I want to hear yours."

"Well, us Dalish are always moving trying to reclaim our history…" She goes into some of the history of the Dalish, about their religion beliefs, and more. She talks about some of her personal experiences, about how her and Tamlen met and fell in love, how they were about to be wedded a few days after the day they ran into the mirror.

She gets very quiet. "I'm sorry, Halia."

"Yeah. But I'm not the only one who's lost family. Malcolm cannot know about what I'm about to tell you. It's personal with him. I don't even know why I'm telling you. You heard of Arl Rendon Howe?"

He nods. "Yeah. He was the one who brought Zevran to Loghain."

"There's more. Malcolm is the last of the Cousland line."

"Wait. You're saying that our leader, is a lord."

"Not quite. This is what he told me. The Howes and Couslands were great friends. In fact, Malcolm's father fought alongside Howe during the Orlesian occupation. They were brothers-in-arms, as you humans say it. But, for some reason, Howe betrayed them and slaughtered everyone. His mother, father, sister-in-law, and even his kid nephew. Only Malcolm and Duncan survived. It's still a sore-spot so, just don't bring it up. Okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Thanks. He cannot know I told you. He only told me, because I went through something similar. But how could you not see that there is something between Malcolm and Leliana?"

"What do you mean?" Halia stood up and she walked off, while shaking her head. "What?"


	12. Part 12

**_I don't own Dragon Age or any of the mods listed. Warning: slight profanity_**

 ** _Chapter 6: Redcliffe Village_**

The next morning, as the group approached the end of the bridge, Alistair, who was in front, slowed down and turned to face Malcolm and Halia. "Look can we talk a second before we go any further. There's something I need to tell you. Something I should have said before."

Malcolm replied, "What's up?"

"I told Halia this. I'm a bastard. Arl Eamon raised me because I'm the son of one of his servant girls and… my father was… King Maric. So that makes Cailan my half-brother."

Halia's jaw dropped. Malcolm said, "Wait, Maric was your father? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you never asked?"

In response to that comment, Halia, with small tears in her eyes, walked up and slapped him. "You lied to me. How could you?" she asks, with more tears forming.

"I didn't lie. I just left that fact out. I didn't think it would matter."

Halia walked past his, trying not to cry. Malcolm asks him, "Does Loghain know?"

"He was Maric's advisor and best friend, so I think he should know."

"We can use this. We now have a legit-"

"NO! No. Whatever you're thinking, forget it. I was told, basically from birth, that I would not be anywhere near the throne. If anyone should get the throne, it would be Eamon. So, can we forget that I told you, and I'll go back to just being just some idiot that was too lucky to die with the others?"

Malcolm looks past him at Halia, who was hitting a tree, still trying not to cry. "That's up to her."

Alistair looks at her then turns back to Malcolm. "I don't think she wants to talk to me, right now."

Malcolm nods. "Wait here. I'll talk to her." He walks up to her. Tears were falling as she continued to beat up a tree. "Stop that. Don't you know trees can't fight back?" Not a change to her. He puts a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, come here." She turns around suddenly and throws her head on his chest. He puts one arm around her and the other hand on her head. "I never seen you like this. Do you have a crush on him?" he asks teasingly. She gave a small chuckle. "Oh, so you do have a crush. I wonder what will happen if I tell him?" again teasingly.

She chuckles again. "Don't you dare."

He turns his head. "Hey, Alistair."

She gives him a small punch on his chest. "Don't you dare, you asshole."

He smiles. "Now there's the Halia I know. Do you want to know something? You were right. I did have a crush on Leliana and she had one for me. So, if I told Leliana that you have a crush on Alistair, do you think she would tell him?"

She gave him another small punch. "If he finds out, you are one dead asshole."

"There, that's better. You feeling better now?"

She lifts her head, showing Malcolm the smile on her face. "Yeah. Thank you. But still, if you tell him, I will end you."

Malcolm smiles. "Don't worry. I won't tell."

"Thanks."

They give each other a small hug, and head back to the group. Malcolm spoke up. "Now, we have an arl to talk to."

When the group approached a bridge, a townsman ran up to them. "I… I thought I saw travelers coming down the road, though I scarcely believed it. Have you come to help us?"

Malcolm looked at the group confused, then back at the guy. "Help you. What do you mean? Is there a problem?"

"Then… you don't know? Has nobody out there heard?"

"Heard what? What's going on?"

"We're under attack. Monsters come out of the castle every night and attack us until dawn. Everyone's been fighting… and dying. We've no army to defend us, no arl and no king to send us help. So many are dead, and those left are terrified they're next."

Alistair pipes up. "Hold on. What is this evil that's attacking you?"

"I… I don't rightly know; I'm sorry. Nobody does. I should take you to Bann Teagan. He's all that's left holding us together. He'll want to see you."

"Bann Teagan? Arl Eamon's brother? He's here?"

"Yes. It's not far, if you'll come with me."

Malcolm said, "Lead the way." The townsman led the way to the chantry. Inside are older men, women, and young children. The man leads them to a guy in armor with a sword and shield, with the Redcliffe heraldry on it, who turns around as the group got close.

The guy looks at the townsman. "It's… Tomas, yes? And who are these people with you? They're obviously not simple travelers."

"No, my lord. They just arrived, and I thought you would want to see them."

"Well done, Tomas. You can go, thank you for bringing them." Tomas walks away, after giving a small bow. "Greetings, friends. My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the arl."

Alistair speaks up. "I remember you, Bann Teagan, though the last time we met I was a lot younger and… covered in mud."

Teagan looked confused for a second. "Covered in mud? …Alistair? It is you, isn't it? You're alive! This is wonderful news!"

"Still alive, yes, though not for long if Teyrn Loghain has anything to say about it."

"Indeed. Loghain would have us believe all Grey Wardens died along with my nephew, amongst other things."

Malcolm asks, "You don't believe his lies, then?"

"What, that he pulled his men in order to save them? That Cailan risked everything in the name of glory?" He scoffs. "Hardly. Loghain calls the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the king. I don't believe it. It is an act of a desperate man." He looks at Malcolm. "So… you are a Grey Warden as well? Is it possible we've met? You seem very familiar."

Malcolm looks at the ground. _'Okay. Everyone would have found out sooner or later. Just tell him.'_ "You may… have known my father… Teyrn Bryce… Cousland."

Leliana mumbled something to herself, as Teagan replied, "Ah, yes, that's it exactly. A pleasure to meet you indeed, though I wish it were under better circumstances." It seems like Teagan doesn't know. "You're here to see my brother? Unfortunately, that might be a problem. Eamon is gravely ill. No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls, and no one has responded to my shouts. The attacks started a few nights ago. Evil… things… surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished during the assault."

"What evil things are you talking about?"

"It's… some say it's the dead come back to live. The more people that die, the more creatures that attack us the next night. I may be no mage, but there is some dark magic at work here. Alistair, I hate to ask, but I desperately need help from you and your friends."

Malcolm replies before Alistair can. "If it's help you need, it's help you'll get. What needs to be done?"

Sten speaks up. "There are no darkspawn here, and nothing to be gain. It is a fool's errand."

"Sten, there may be no darkspawn here, but if we help them, we could gain some support for the darkspawn."

"Perhaps."

Teagan tells Malcolm, "Thank you. Now then. There is much to do before nightfall. I have two men in charge of the defense outside. Talk to the mayor, Murdock who is just outside the chantry, and to Ser Perth, one of Eamon's knights on the cliff at the windmill, watching the castle. I must fortify the chantry."

Malcolm turns to the group. "Okay here's the plan. Sten, Leliana, Morrigan, and I will help Teagan with the fortifications. You four," he points at Halia, Alistair, Zevran and Goliath, "will talk to Murdock and Ser Perth and help them out, while looking around for stuff we can use. Go." As those four leave, Malcolm turned to Teagan. "What do we have to work with?"

"There's only a few loose boards, but we can use benches and other furniture as makeshift fortifications. Again, thank you."

Malcolm nods as he turns around. "Sten, break apart any benches or other furniture we can use."

"Very well," he mumbles as he goes off.

"Morrigan, we'll need your magic to reinforce the boards as they are put up."

"Fine. Just so you know, I agree with Sten, why are we helping these people?"

"We're helping them, so they can help us. Now go."

"Fine." She walks off.

Leliana asks Malcolm, "What do you want me to do?"

"You'll help me and Teagan put the boards up." He turned to Teagan. "Where are the hammers and nails?"

"We only have two hammers," he says as he walks to a corner, "but we have plenty of nails." He grabs the two hammers and a bucket full of nails.

As Malcolm grabbed a hammer and the bucket, he says, "Good enough. We'll start with the windows by the front doors." As Teagan went to grab the boards they have at the moment, Malcolm and Leliana went to the windows.

On the way, Leliana asks, "Hey, Malcolm?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Why didn't you tell me you're a Cousland?"

"Leli, it's not you. It's me. Howe betrayed us a few weeks ago, so it's still fresh."

"What did you call me?"

"Huh? Oh, Leli. It's my nickname for you. Because… you are a lily in my eyes."

"Wow. That is one of the cheesiest pick-up lines I heard."

"Eh. I had to come up with a reason," he says smiling.

"I can forget how cheesy it is, since it came from you," she says with a smile.

"Good. Because I still can't think of anything else to use." She giggles at that and he smiles. As Teagan walked up, Malcolm whispers to Leliana, "Just in time to save me from more embarrassment." She smiles as Malcolm grabbed a board. "Leliana." He hands her the board. "Would you hold these up so we can nail it in?"

"Sure." She holds the board up on the window frame, as Teagan and Malcolm put nails in it.

After a few hours, the five of them finished up as the rest of the group walked in. Malcolm walked to meet them. "Halia, how are things?"

"We're just about done. We just need to speak to the Revered Mother for some amulets for Perth's men."

"Why? Does he think that the amulets would help them in some form or fashion?"

"The delusional human thinks that these amulets will provide some holy protection from your god."

"Well, I know for a fact that the Maker won't do anything to help. But it would boost their morale. That was what kept me going, thinking that the Maker would help."

Leliana walks up. "You can't be serious. You want to lie to the men?"

Malcolm put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't like it any more than you do. But just a boost in morale can in fact, help in battles. With how Teagan and Tomas described the previous nights, they need the boost, lie or not if their morale is boosted enough, they will believe that they will win. Please."

Leliana closed her eyes and looked in pain. "I… understand. Just hurry. I still don't like it."

"I don't like it either." Malcolm turned his head to Halia. "Hurry. Give the amulets to the knights, and make sure everything's ready. We'll regroup at the windmill before nightfall."

"Of course." They grabbed enough amulets for the men and left the chantry, while Leliana went to a corner.

After they left, Malcolm walked over to Leliana. "Leli?" He kneeled next to her. "Leli, I'm sorry, but they needed it. Okay?" He turned her around and gave her a hug. "I normally wouldn't do it, but they needed it."

"I understand, but that's not what I'm thinking about."

"What are you thinking then?"

"Just… Last night we had our first kiss, but now I found out who you are."

"Oh, Maker. Look I was planning to tell you. It only happened a few weeks ago so it's still fresh on me." He put a hand on her chin so he could tilt her head up to look at her. Tears were building up. He could not think of anything to say so instead, he brought his lips to hers and gave her a small kiss. He moved his hand from her chin to the side of her face. He looked into her eyes as he said, "You have to believe me. I was going to tell you. I hate myself for this, for you to find out this way. I promise that I will tell you what happened at Highever, I'm the only one who knows what exactly happened. Only Halia know, but what she does know is vague. You will be the first person to find out what fully happened."

"Does Howe know, that you're still alive?"

"I don't know, Leli. He was only there during the day. It happened at night. And other than Halia, everyone else who knew I survived is dead. Father, Mother, Ser Gilmore, Duncan, and Cailan are all dead."

"But what about-"

"He's a dog. He can't tell anyone. Well, he can, but nobody would understand him." She smiles and he smiles back. "There's that smile I love."

"Oh, so are you saying that my smile is the only thing you love about me?"

"Eh. Just for the moment." She playfully hits him. "Ow. Ease up. I bruise easily." She giggles. "Okay, now your giggle is the only thing I love." She tries to push him away, while smiling, but is unsuccessful. "You won't get rid of me that easily," he says with a smile before kissing her.

"Well. We need to get ready."

"Ah, come on. Just a few more minutes."

"We need to get ready before the group sees this."

"Well, you're right. I would hate for the group to gossip over this." He stands up then helps her up. The group got together at the windmill and slept till nightfall.

True to the previous nights, the undead came from the castle an hour after dusk. They lit the oil barrels, that Halia found, on fire and waited for them to get past the fire. After a few minutes, one of the militia told the group that the fiends are attacking from the lake. Half of the group stayed with the knight, incase more came from the road, while the other half went to defend the town square and the chantry.

The next morning, everyone gathered in front of the chantry, while Teagan gave a speech.

"Dawn arrives and we are victorious. And it's only because of the individuals standing here with me, that none has perished last night." He turns to the group. "My friends, it is as though the Maker, Himself, has sent you to us in our darkest hour."

Malcolm gave a small bow as he said, "I was happy to help defend the village."

"I offer my thanks and, if you'll allow me, this helmet," he holds out a helmet, "worn by my great-uncle, Ser Ferris the Red."

Malcolm give another bow. "Thank you, Bann Teagan. But I must humbly decline, as I don't deserve this."

"Nonsense. He would approve to giving this to one such as you. Please take it. I-no-we insist, it's the least we can do for your help." As he finishes, the crowd gets involved, telling Malcolm the same thing.

He looks at the crowd, then back at Teagan. "If everyone insists, then I humbly accept the helmet." As he reaches for it, the crowd goes silent. "However, I still don't deserve it. I only did what Grey Wardens are sworn to do." Then the crowd start to talk amongst themselves, before cheering for him, the group, and the Wardens.

Then the Revered Mother spoke up. "Let us bow our heads in honor for those who have fallen. May they be at peace, as they walk with He who is their Maker. May they receive His holy love and honor for the defense of their home and loved ones."

Malcolm finishes with, "So let it be."

Teagan resumed talking to the crowd. "With the Maker's favor, the blow we dealt last night is enough for me and the heroes to enter the castle and seek out your arl. Be wary and watch for signs of attack. We shall return with new as soon as we are able." As the crowd dispersed, Teagan turned to Malcolm. "Now, meet me at the mill as soon as you can. We must not waste any time." Then Teagan went to the mill.

Malcolm looked at the group. "Wait for me at the mill. I need to take care of some business." All but Leliana left for the mill. Malcolm walked up to her. "Hey. About yesterday…"

Leliana cut him off by kissing him. When she pulled back, she said, "I know. Don't worry though. We saved everyone. And you're right. Sometimes just having faith can make a difference."

"Thanks. But there is something that you need to know, before you find out by another way. Follow me. We need some privacy." When Malcolm lead Leliana behind the chantry and made sure no one could see them, he turned to Leliana. "What I'm about to show you is something only Halia and Goliath know about. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what your reaction will be."

Leliana walked up to him and put her hands on either side of his head. "Mal, whatever it is, I promise, I will not think any different about you." As if to prove it, she kissed him.

He grabbed her hands and brought them together. "Thank you." He let go as he took a few steps back. He looked at his palm, then closed it and his eyes. When he opened his eyes and hand, a small ball of electricity formed in his hand. As he slowly closed his hand, the ball got smaller and smaller then vanished. "I have kept this a secret as much as I can. The first person to see it was my mother that night, then Halia a week or two later." He looks at her. "They only saw it because of my anger." He looks at the ground.

Leliana just walked up to him and hugged him. As he hugged back, she said, "Thank you. Thank you for sharing. Mal, this doesn't change a thing. I still care about you, no matter what you have."

She looks up at him and he looks back. As he puts a hand on her face, he says to her, "Thank you." They share a brief kiss, and went back to hugging, before…

 _(Clears throat)_ They turn and see Halia standing there. "I hope I didn't interrupted anything."

"No, Halia. I just… decided to show her my secret."

"Oh, your magic?"

"Yeah. Come on. We need to talk to Teagan."

A few minutes later. Malcolm stood behind Teagan, as Teagan was saying, "Odd how quiet the castle looks from here. You would think there was nobody inside."

Malcolm replied with, "You know the saying, 'appearances can be deceiving'."

As Teagan turned around, he said with a chuckle, "So true, my friend. But I shouldn't delay anymore. I had a plan… to enter the castle after the village was secured. There is a secret passage here, in the mill, accessible only to my family. You should know why…" He looks past Malcolm and the group. "Maker's breath!" he said pointing.

The group turned around and saw a noble woman with a guard 'running' towards them. As she got closer, she slowed down while saying, with an Orlesian accent, "Teagan! Thank the Maker you yet live!"

"Isolde! You're alive! How did you…? What has happened!"

"I do not have much time to explain! I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over, and I must return quickly. And I… need you to return with me, Teagan. Alone."

Halia spoke up before anyone else did. "You don't seem very concerned about what's happened here."

Then Isolde turned to the group and looked shocked, as if she didn't see them when she walked past them. "What? I… who are these people, Teagan?"

Alistair sighs. "You remember me, Lady Isolde, don't you?"

Malcolm could see the disapproval on her face as she said, "Alistair? Of all the… why are **you** here?"

Halia spoke up. " **We** are here because it seems like only **us** care about this village."

Isolde looks at her. "Why is an elf wearing armor?"

' _Oh crap. Here we go,'_ Malcolm thought as he put a hand on his face.

But luckily, Teagan stepped in before Halia did something. "They are Grey Wardens, Isolde. The entire village and I owe them our lives."

Isolde looks at them, while her guard walked a few paces away to watch the road they came down. "Pardon me, I would exchange pleasantries, but…"

Alistair spoke up. "Please, Lady Isolde… we had no idea **anyone** was still alive in the castle. We need answers. What happened?"

She walked closer to Teagan, as if she's ignoring Alistair. "I know you need more information, but I… don't know what is save to tell. Teagan," _'Yep. She's ignoring him,'_ Malcolm thought. "There is a terrible evil within the castle. The mage who is responsible was caught, but the dead still waken and hunt the living. And Connor… I think my son is going mad by it all. You must help him, Teagan! You are his uncle. You could help him. I do not know what to do!"

Halia speaks up. "Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling us everything?"

Isolde looks at her with disapproval and some hatred. "I… I beg your pardon!? Grey Warden or not, no one should speak that way to me." _Especially an elf_ , her face says finishing her thought.

Again, Malcolm covered his face with a hand, expecting a retaliation from Halia.

And right on que, " **Excuse me**!? 'Lady' or not, the next time you speak to me that way, just because I'm an elf, I will kick your ass!"

Malcolm spoke up. "Halia! Just… just… just go away for minute."

"But you could see it on her face!"

"GO!"

"Fine!" She walked away.

Malcolm looked at Isolde. "Elf or not, she helped save your village, **Lady** Isolde. You need to treat her with respect." By her reactions and the look on her face, he can guess that, that hurt the spoiled woman. "But what is going on in there. What is this evil you talked about?"

"Something the mage unleashed. So far it allows Eamon, Connor, and myself to live. The others… were not so fortunate. It's killed so many, and turned their bodies into walking nightmares! Once it was done with the castle, it struck the village."

Off in the distance, Halia yelled, _"Obviously!"_

Isolde continued, "It wants us to live, but I do not know why. It allowed me to come for you, Teagan, because I begged, because I said Connor needed help."

Malcolm said, "Tell us more about this mage you mentioned."

She turns her head towards him. "He is an… infiltrator, I think… I think he was one of the castle staff. He poisoned Eamon."

Teagan asked, in shock, "Eamon was poisoned?!"

"He claims an agent of Teyrn Loghain's hired him. He may be lying, however, I cannot say."

Malcolm spoke up. "I doubt he's lying. When did Eamon fall ill?"

"Not too long ago. A week, maybe."

Malcolm scoffs. "That is just too recent to be just a coincidence."

Isolde looks at him. "A-Are you saying that Loghain poisoned my husband?"

"First: a mage says that one of Loghain's agents hired him to poison the arl a few days before Ostagar. Second: Loghain betrays the king at Ostagar by pulling back to quote, 'save his men from death'. Then third: he takes the throne and become king. It adds up when you think about it. Don't you say, Teagan?"

Teagan replies, "Yeah, it adds up a little too well to be just a coincidence."

Isolde probably does not care because she says, "Whatever. I just need Teagan to come back with me."

"I'll come with you, but first I need to talk to my friends."

"Don't take too long. I'll wait by the gate."

As she walks off, Halia and Teagan both walk to the group. "Here, take my signet ring, it opens the secret passage to the castle." As Malcolm grabs the ring, Teagan continues, "I have no illusion of facing this evil alone. When you get in, head to the courtyard and open the gate. That will allow Ser Perth and his men to help you. Also, I would recommend that you take no more than three with you through the passage. Now I must go. Good luck."

As Teagan walks off to join Isolde, Malcolm looks at the group. "I will have to agree with Teagan. I'll take Leliana, Alistair, and Zevran. Halia, you, Sten, Morrigan, and Goliath will be with Ser Perth and his men." Then the group of four went into the mill and Malcolm opened the hatch and looked down.

Zevran spoke up. "So, who goes down the hole first?" To answer this, Malcolm grabbed the elf by the collar and threw him down it. He screamed for a minute, then it sounded like he hit bottom. _"Ow! I don't remember volunteering for this!"_ Leliana handed Malcolm a torch, which he dropped into the hole next. One by one they descended down the hole with Malcolm being the last one.

 ** _Hey guys. I know some will disagree with Isolde being spoiled, but think about it. *Spoilers* She hired Jowan to teach Connor how to control his magic, because she does not want him to be sent, plus she keeps this hidden from Eamon. She knew that the Circle would be the best place for her son, it will keep him safe and he would learn to use magic in a controlled environment. Mothers want their kids safe more than anything, but Isolde kept his magic hidden. Plus, with the way she treats Alistair now and the way she treated him when he was young adds to this._**


	13. Part 13

**_I don't own Dragon Age or the mods listed._**

 ** _Chapter 7: Redcliffe Castle_**

The group exited the passage into what looked like a dungeon. _"Get away. Someone help!"_ The voice came from the cell with undead trying to break the cell door off. Malcolm took his sword out and ran towards the fiends. As one of the dead turned to face Malcolm, he cut off its head. Before the body hit the floor, he swung to take another head off. This time, however, when he cut this head off, the fiend was too close to the bars, so when the sword hit metal it jarred his arms. In fact, he was swinging so hard, that it caused him to drop his sword and hold his right arm.

Then the last undead jumped on him, causing him to fall on the ground. His arms were too weak to do anything except to keep the corpse from biting him. Then, as the corpse got closer and closer to biting him, Zevran pulled it off of him, as Alistair took its head off.

As Leliana helped him up she asks, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Arms are just a little weak." Leliana started to take the gauntlet off his right arm. "What are you doing?"

When she took it off, the bandage was even more red than it was before. "That's not good." She grabs a new bandage and takes the old one off. As she puts the new one on, she tells Malcolm, "Hitting the bars the way you did reopened the cut and made it worse. You need to stay in the back, away from the front lines."

"I can't. I need to lead from the front."

"No. You won't do any good in the front. Not with your wound. Use your crossbow. Speaking of which, where is it?"

"It's with our camping gear. I wasn't planning on making this cut any worse."

When Leliana looks at him, her eyes asked him about magic. Malcolm told her with his eyes that he won't. "So, use your other arm."

"I'm not that precise with my left. But I'll try."

" _Hey. If you are done, can you come here, please?"_ Then the group walked to the cell. Inside there was a man. "Thank you for saving me. Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?"

Malcolm closed his eyes and sensed that the guy is a mage. As he opened his eyes he asks the man, "Are you the own who poisoned the arl?"

"Y-Yes, but I'm not proud of it. My name is Jowan, I'm a maleficar, a blood mage, that the arlessa hired."

Alistair said, "Blood magic. Not good."

Malcolm said to Jowan, "Wait. She said you infiltrated the castle staff."

"Wait, what? No. She looked for an apostate because Connor… started to show signs of magic."

Alistair was in shock. "Connor, a mage?"

"Yes. She hired me to privately teach Connor how to control his magic. She was afraid that the Circle was going to take him away. She wanted him to learn enough so he can hide it. But that was not the only reason I'm here. Loghain said that if I were to poison Arl Eamon, who he said was a danger to Ferelden, he would help with the Circle. After I poisoned him, the arlessa threw me in here. Then after days with no food or water, she came and demanded that I reversed what I did, and I thought she meant the poison. That was the first time I heard of the walking dead. I know how it looks, but I'm innocent with the corpses. I'm guilty with poisoning the arl, I admit it, but I did not raise the dead. You have to believe me."

Malcolm studies his face. "If I let out what would you do?"

"Well, I would first start with trying to help in any way I can."

"Leliana, open the cell."

Alistair objects, "Are we really letting a blood mage free?"

Leliana argues, "He wishes to redeem himself. Shouldn't everyone get the chance?"

Malcolm looks at her. "Open the cell." As she walks to the cell door, Malcolm looks back at Jowan. "If you do want to help, come with us."

As Leliana starts on the lock, Jowan asks, "You're letting me out? I will help however I can." After Leliana's done with the lock, Jowan opens the door and asks, "So, what's the plan?"

As the group of five starts walking, Malcolm tells him, "First, we need to head to the courtyard and open the gates so the rest of the group can join. Then we confront this evil." Then skeletons rose up and attacked.

In the courtyard. The group went through the door that lead to the courtyard, and Malcolm looked around. After a bit, he found the lever that opens the gates. After he pulled it, Halia, Ser Perth and the rest of the group ran to the steps in front of the door to the castle.

When they got close to the first group, Ser Perth said to Malcolm, "The knights of Redcliffe are ready and at your disposal."

Then one of the knight magically got pulled away from the group and into a sword. When the knight was known away, everyone saw the fiend that killed him.

Alistair yelled out, "Revenant!" After a few minutes, the revenant and the corpses that arisen with it, were down for good this time.

Perth walked up to Malcolm. "Now that's taken care of, shall we enter the main hall together?"

Malcolm nods. "Yes, and we need to hurry." All but Jowan ran up the steps and through the doors.

When they got in the main hall, Malcolm saw Isolde standing there with her head down, Teagan dancing, and a boy clapping. When they got closer, the boy stopped clapping and raised a hand, and Teagan stopped dancing and sat down next to the boy.

Then the boy spoke up, with a voice that sounds possessed, "So these are the one you talked about, Mother. The ones who stopped my soldiers."

Isolde replied, "Y-Yes, Connor."

"And what is in front of the others? I can't see it well."

"H-He is a man, Connor. Just like your father."

Connor groans. "I'm sick and tired of hearing about him."

Ser Perth exclaims, "Maker's breath! What is going on here?"

Isolde looks at Malcolm. "Warden, please. My son is not well. Please help him."

Connor puts a hand on his face. "M-Mother?" he asks in his normal voice. "W-What's going on?"

As Isolde kneels and talks to him, Connor puts both hands on his face. "Connor? Connor, talk to me."

"Get away from me, fool woman!" Isolde steps back. "You are beginning to bore me."

Malcolm speaks up. "Why didn't you tell us, Isolde?"

Halia tells Malcolm, "I knew it. I knew she was holding back."

Isolde looks at her. "Please. Please don't kill my son. Please help."

Malcolm looks at Connor. "Connor, if you can hear me in there, I will help you."

"Connor isn't here, so you can't help him. You can help yourselves by leaving and letting me have my fun."

Malcolm takes a step forward. "Only way I'm leaving is if you make me."

"Very well, then. Uncle. Kill them." He runs away as Teagan gets up and ready for battle and corpses rise.

Malcolm gets his shield out, but not his sword, as Teagan rushes him. Malcolm dodges an attack, and block another. "Teagan. Remember who you are." After a flurry of attacks, Teagan used a corner of his shield and hit Malcolm right above the elbow, hard enough to loosen his grip on his shield, then Teagan knocked his shield away. Then Teagan stabbed Malcolm in the side of his abdomen. When Teagan swung at Malcolm's head, he ducked, _(Crack!)_ and got an armored knee to the nose, braking it. Malcolm fell on his back, broken nose, stabbed gut. Malcolm held his wound with one hand, while he used the other to get up. After he got up, he backed into a corner.

Alistair said, "Malcolm, what's going on with your hand?"

He looked down. The blood from his wound started to climb up his hand. Panicking, Malcolm tried to wipe it off. Leliana and Alistair started to walk towards him. "NO! STAY BACK!" Out of the corner out of his eyes, he saw someone still coming. Blue mist started to come out of his eyes. "I SAID, STAY BACK!" he said and swung his arm in that direction, causing a giant wave to throw everyone off their feet, then he passed out from the exertion.

By the time Halia stood up, Leliana was already checking on Malcolm. Halia walked over to Alistair. As she helped him up, he asks her, "What in the Maker's name was that?!"

She looks at him. "I don't know." She walks over to Leliana. "How is he?"

"He's alive, but unconscious."

Alistair walked up to Halia. "You knew, didn't you? You knew he had magic."

She turned around. "Yeah. Yeah, I knew. So, what?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, like you didn't tell me you were the son of a king?!"

"That was personal."

"So, was this!" They stared at each other, with tears falling from Halia's eyes.

 _(Cough)_ They looked at Malcolm. His eyes slowly opened, as he coughed up some blood. Leliana had tears falling on his face. He looks at her. "Hey, Leliana?" _(Cough)_

"Yeah?"

 _(Cough)_ "Would you please cry somewhere else? I'm having a hard time breathing as it is," he jokes with a smile.

"They are tears of joy, _mon chérie_ , so I'm trying to share them."

"Well, share them with someone else." _(Cough)_ "Between the blood and your tears, I'm surprised I haven't drowned yet." She smiles at that which makes him smile.

Alistair walks over and kneels next to him. "Malcolm, what in the Maker's name was that?"

Malcolm looks at him. "I-I don't know. Help me up." As he got up, he noticed that he was sore where the wound is. He reached down with his hand and felt it. When he pulled his hand up, there was no blood. "That's strange." Confused, he loosened his armor just enough to get a hand in to feel around where the wound is supposed to be. "Leliana. Feel around."

When she did, he winced a little. As she pulled her hand back, she said, "I didn't feel anything." She looks at her hand. "There's no blood."

"Wait, there's nothing?"

"Not that I could tell."

" ** _YOU! YOU DID THIS!_**

" _No. I didn't summon any demon. If only you would let me help-"_

The four of them looked to see Isolde yelling at Jowan.

" **HELP! YOU POISONED MY HUSBAND! WHY WOULD I ACCEPT YOUR HELP?!** "

"There is a way to kill the demon without harming the boy."

Teagan asks, "What do you mean? Is the demon not within Connor?"

"Not physically. The demon likely approached Connor while he slept. Killing the boy is the easiest way, but a mage can enter the Fade and confront the demon."

"Without harming the boy?"

"Right. Normally, it would require more mages and a lot of lyrium, but I have… blood magic. I can extract that power from someone's life source. It requires a lot of it, however. All of it, in fact."

"So, someone has to die, no matter what choice we choose."

Isolde spoke up. "So be it, let it be me."

"Isolde, you can't be serious."

"Either someone kills my son, or I die so he can live."

Malcolm yelled, "NO! I will not let a family be torn apart, again!"

Jowan argues. "We don't have a choice. Someone will have to die."

"What about the Circle? The tower is not that far away."

"The more time we waste, the longer the demon is in control."

"I thought you wanted to help."

"I do. It's just that, if we take too long, the demon will no longer be passive."

"Then we split up. Leliana and I will make for the tower, while the rest of you will keep control of the situation."

Isolde looks at Malcolm. "Are you sure?"

He looks back with some hatred in his eyes. "Yes. I will not let your selfish actions kill anyone else."

"My what… How dare-"

Teagan looked at her. "Don't lie to us. You wanted to keep Connor here, rather than the Circle, where he could be safe."

"But… I-"

"If you would have told Eamon, none of this would have happened. It's your selfish actions that caused Eamon to get poisoned."

"I…"

Malcolm spoke up. "Enough. While Teagan is right, we can argue about this later. Halia," he says as he turns to her and puts a hand on her shoulder, "keep them safe."

"You keep Leliana safe."

He smiles. "But, not me?"

"No. If you die, I'll just take over. But you need to keep her alive, so she can take control if I die."

"Ouch. That hurts."

"Just get going."

"Okay, okay." As he started to walk away, he remembered something. "Oh, Halia. Don't kill anything living." Then he ran away from her.

"Hey!" was the last thing he heard before him and Leliana exited the building. Before they left Redcliffe, Malcolm got his crossbow and fastened it on the back of his waist, and some of their camping gear.

As they left, Leliana asked, "How long should it take us to get there?"

Malcolm took his map out. "If we follow the road a few days, then a few hours from the docks to the tower. But there is a shortcut, here," he shows her, "that should take some time off."

Leliana looks closely at that part of the map. "But there might not be land there that we can walk across."

"Well, we'll cross it when we get there."

Few days later. They are walking alongside a stream. Suddenly, Leliana tripped and Malcolm caught her. If Leliana didn't trip, an arrow would have got her in the arm. Malcolm looked at the nearby hill and saw an archer. As Malcolm spun around and grabbed his crossbow, an arrow deflected off his shield, which was on his back. Malcolm quickly fired and scored a hit in the archer's gut. As he reloaded his crossbow, a thug jumped out of the nearby woods. Malcolm used his crossbow and smashed it into the face of the thug, shattering it in the process but putting the guy out of commission. Then a third thug jumped out. Malcolm rolled out of the way, picking up the second thug's weapon in the process, and ended up on his feet.

Looking at the weapon, Malcolm could have used his fists better than a mace, but he can't be picky in this situation. The thug leaped him, with a downward strike with his spiked mace. Malcolm dodged to the left, and delivered an upward-diagonal right-to-left strike, however, he did not compensate for the weight difference, which allowed his opponent to dodge his attack. Malcolm put all his strength into this next attack, which caused both weapons to fall into the stream. Using the momentum, Malcolm spins around, grabs the thug's arm, and delivered a strong punch, which broke his neck with a sickening _CRACK!_

Malcolm looked over and saw Leliana kill a fourth thug. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the first thug was trying to sneak away. Malcolm reached down, grabbed a rock, and threw it at him. As the rock hit his helmet, Malcolm walked over to him, pulling his sword out. Leliana walked with him. "Wait. Don't kill him."

When Malcolm reached the thug, he asks, "Why? They just tried to kill us."

Leliana inspects the armor of the guy, then looks at Malcolm. "He is no ordinary thug. None of them are. Take a look at their equipment." She looks at the guy. "You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

The guy clutches where the bolt hit him, as he stands up. _(Cough)_ "They said it would be an easy job. Kill the little redhead; deal with the others as we pleased."

Leliana looks shocked. "'Kill the…' You were sent to kill me?"

Malcolm raised his sword. "No one kills my friends."

Leliana raised a hand. "No. Not yet. Who sent you to kill me?"

The assassin goes for a parchment. "No idea. All we knew was to kill you, and where to collect the money. Heh. Money. I'd be lucky just to keep my life."

Malcolm was not amused. "Don't make me search a dead body for the location."

His eyes go wide with fear. "H-Here," he hands over the parchment, "t-this is where I was to go for the money."

Leliana takes it. "Thank you, now go."

Malcolm steps into the guy's personal space. "And if I get even the feeling of you following us…"

The assassin limps away. "Don't worry. I'm not that stupid."

Leliana turns to Malcolm. "It's Marjolaine. It has to be."

"I thought you escaped from her?"

"So did I. But what if… We have to see her." She looks at the letter. "Hmm… it seems like she is in Denerim. If we have time, I would like to seek her out."

Malcolm puts a hand on her shoulder. "We will. Just after we save Connor." He moves the hand to the side of her face. "I promise. We just can't waste time before we deal with the demon. But I promise, after we deal with Redcliffe's problem, we will find her. And I will be there, beside you, where I belong." He leans his head to hers and kisses her.

After they drew back, Leliana grabs his hand. "Thank you, _mon chérie_. Maybe it's time to end this for good."

They spend the next few days getting to the Lake Calenhad Docks. When there they had a brief talk with a templar guarding a small rowboat.

Meanwhile at Redcliffe Castle. Halia was going to go mad. If she had to listen to the spoiled brat complain one more time, she was going to take Jowan on his offer to use Isolde to fuel the ritual. This time, Isolde was complaining about not having any proper meals.

Halia walked, more like stomped, her way to Isolde. "Listen, lady. If you don't like the food, then don't eat it! So that way, those of us who are grateful to have some kind of food can have it, while we wait for Malcolm and Leliana to bring the mages! If you were to stop complaining, then the rest of us could be better prepared for when more undead attack." She walked away before the human made her do something they both would regret.

Alistair walked up to her. "Was Lady Isolde complaining again?" Halia looked at him. "Don't tell me you're thinking about Jowan's offer."

Halia looks at Isolde out of the corner of her eye. "If she doesn't stop, freeing the boy will be a side effect."

"Hey. Remember what Malcolm said."

She sighs. "He said, 'Don't kill anything living'. Expect I won't be the one to kill her."

"Well, in a way, you will. You would be the one to tell the blood mage. So, he kills her on your orders."

She sighs again. "You're right. But if she doesn't stop complaining about the food, I'll make her taste your cooking. Then she'll eat what we find."

They both chuckle. Alistair asks, "So is that why Malcolm left me here? So Isolde could taste my cooking?"

"Maybe. Or maybe so the undead could eat something and stop attacking."

They laugh this time. _"Help! More monsters!"_

Alistair looks at Halia. "Well, duty calls." He runs off to help.

Halia watches as he goes to help. For the first time since Tamlen, she had feelings. Halia shook her head. No, she must remain loyal. There is still a chance that he could still be alive. She has to stay strong, for his sake.

A few days later. Halia woke up and didn't hear the human complaining. She thought she must have died while she slept. As she got up, she saw Alistair running towards her. "They're here." Since Halia thought he meant more undead, she went for her daggers, as bows proven to be ineffective at killing them. "No. I mean Malcolm and the mages are here."

She gets up and follows Alistair to the room where the mages have prepared for the ritual. She only gets the last part of the conversation. "…want to enter the Fade and confront the demon?"

Malcolm notices Halia but answers to the elder man. "I would like to send Jowan."

Everyone, other than Malcolm and Leliana, exclaims, "What?!"

Malcolm continues, "Irving, Jowan wants to help."

The elder human, who was called Irving, replies with, "Let loose a blood mage in the Fade? What if he tries to control it?"

Jowan adds in, "I know I said I wanted to help, but are you sure?"

Malcolm looks at Irving. "This man regrets what he has done to lead to this. This is his chance for redemption."

Jowan says, "I… I'll do my best."

Irving adds, "Then, let's begin the ritual."

Half an hour passed. Malcolm and Alistair watched Jowan's kneeling figure. Isolde was pacing back and forth. While the rest of the group was keeping watch for any undead that would come, Halia was outside, something about fresh air. Then Jowan stood up saying, "There. It is done."

Malcolm used his magic and could sense that there was no more demon possession. "He's right."

Alistair asks, "How would you know?"

"My… magic. It allows me to sense any magic, active or not. However, I was so focus on helping that farm girl, that I didn't sense that she was a mage. I know that is no excuse but… I should have told you." Malcolm turns around. "All of you. It was personal, and I didn't trust any of you enough. Next time we make camp I will explain. Trust me."

Teagan walked up. "Whatever happened is none of my business. But you saved lives today." His face darkened. "However, my brother is still suffering."

Isolde walked up. "The Ashes! The Sacred Ashes will save him!"

Malcolm looked at her. "Wait. The Sacred Ashes? You mean **THE** Sacred Ashes of Andraste?"

"Yes! We had a scholar from Denerim, Brother Genitivi, looking for them!"

Teagan said, "Isolde, we don't even know if they're real."

"Brother Genitivi found proof that they're real." She turns to Malcolm. "Please, Warden. Look for Genitivi at Denerim."

"I will. Just calm down." He turns to the group. "Alright, next stop, Denerim. Let's move out." They then left Redcliffe to head to Denerim.


	14. Part 14

**_I don't own Dragon Age or the mods listed._**

 ** _Chapter 8: The Search for the Sacred Ashes_**

The night they left Redcliffe. After setting up camp and eating, Malcolm decided it was time. "Everyone," he said while standing up. "Everyone here deserves the full story. I am Malcolm Cousland, Lord of Highever, son of Teyrn Bryce Cousland and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland." His struggles to find the right words.

Leliana stood up, walked over to him, and hugged him. She whispered, "You can do it."

When she stepped back, Malcolm took a deep breath. "Weeks ago, my family was betrayed by someone who my dad fought beside, a man that we trusted with our lives. We were betrayed by Arl Rendon Howe."

Alistair spoke up. "Wait. Arl Howe, the arl of Amaranthine?"

"Yes. I don't know why, but I intend to find out, right before I tear his lying heart out."

"But, that doesn't explain the magic."

"I only had magic for a few months. I was hunting. I was skinning a dear, when a pack of wolves attacked. I killed a few of them, when the alpha jumped on me. I had my shield in between me the wolf, but my sword was a few inches out of my reach. The wooden shield was about to break. I managed to push the wolf off, when the shield broke. I grabbed the sword, and when I swung, electricity coiled down the sword and connected to the wolf. It didn't kill it, but the pack ran away. Since then, I trained myself on how to control it. There have been sometimes when I let my rage take over, that I unwillingly used my magic. And that's is why, I'm leaving the group."

People started to ask questions. Leliana asked him, "But why?"

"At Redcliffe, I used magic and harmed everyone. I don't know how I did it, or what that was, but if my curse is going to harm people then it's best if I be left alone. I am sorry."

As he walks away, Leliana grabs him. "NO! I won't let you leave us, or leave me."

"Leli, I have to. I… I don't want to hurt you."

She smiles at the mention of her nickname. "You won't. I know you. Redcliffe was an accident. You didn't mean to."

"Which is why I must leave. I can't let anything happen to you."

"You said you don't want to hurt me, but you leaving," tears start to fall, "is tearing me apart." She starts crying.

Malcolm holds her. "But what if I do something worse? I won't be able to live with the fact that I could hurt you."

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

As if for an answer, she brings her lips to his. She draws back. "That's how."

Malcolm realizes what he is doing. If he leaves, then he would do worse to her than any magic could do. He would break her heart. He starts crying. "I'm so sorry. In trying to help you, I would do worse than anything magic could. I'm staying. Thank you."

The next day. Malcolm was walking beside Sten. "So, Sten. How did you end up in that cage?"

"I surrendered to your templars."

"Why?"

"I killed a family in a fit of rage."

"Why?"

"Each qunari soldier has a blade made just for their hands only. I lost mine."

"How?"

"I was battling darkspawn at a place called Calenhad Docks."

"Then that's where we go."

At the docks. Malcolm looked around and found a scavenger. He walked up to the scavenger and said, "Pardon me, sir."

The scavenger turned around. "What do you want?"

"My friend," he points at Sten, "and I are looking for a sword."

The scavenger trips over something when he took a step back. "Oh, Maker. Please don't hurt me. I don't have a sword. In fact, I think I know who does."

Sten takes a step. "Where is my sword?"

"T-The merchant who told me about this spot. H-His name i-is Faryn. H-He's a redheaded human, who, l-last I heard, is in Denerim."

Malcolm replies, "Thank you."

They spent the next few days taking a shortcut to Denerim. One night at camp.

Alistair walked over to Halia. "Uh, hey, uh, Halia?" She looks at him. "Well," he sits next to her, "since we're heading to Denerim, I wonder if we could look someone up?"

"Don't worry. Loghain will get what's coming to him."

"What? No. I mean someone else. I have a sister, well half-sister really, and I heard that she's in Denerim. Her name is Goldanna. If we have time, I would like to talk to her."

"Sure. Yeah while Malcolm does his things, we could look for her."

"Really, you mean it?"

"Yeah. I just remembered something. Wait here." She gets up and runs to her pack. She returns with an amulet. As she hands it to him, she says, "Here. Found it at Eamon's study."

He takes it and looks at it. "This… This was my mother's. You said it was in his study? He must have found it and put it together."

As she sits next to him, she says, "It's possible that he was meaning to give it to you, during one of his visits." Alistair stares at it. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just… You actually remembered about it. Normally, people just pretended to listen to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome." They stared into each other's eyes. Then Halia quickly turned her head away.

Few days later. In front of them stood the gates to Denerim, the capital of Ferelden. Malcolm looked at the group. "Before we go in I need to say somethings. Leliana and I will go in alone."

Zevran asked, "Why can't we all go?"

"It would draw too much attention."

Halia spoke up. "Me and Alistair have to do something in the city."

Malcolm thought it over. "Hmm. Alright. Just wait a few minutes after we go in. This is the capital. We have to be careful. Wynne," he talks to the elder mage who he picked up at the Circle, "take the group and make camp away from here. We'll be back as soon as we can." He turned around and walked in with Leliana. Once inside, Leliana lead him to where the assassin said Marjolaine was. Once inside, Malcolm and Leliana walked into the main room. There was a woman there.

The woman turned around and said, "Leliana, so good to see you, dear."

Leliana started to say, "Marjolaine, I-"

"Oh, pardon me. I tried to make it comfortable, but everything's a mess."

Malcolm spoke up. "Marjolaine, why did you send assassins?"

"Oh, and who is this? Is this your current toy? Or is he simply a stray?"

Leliana spoke up. "You tried to have me killed. Why?"

"Kill you? I know you, Leliana. Three, four men you can dispatch easily. I used them to lure you to me."

"What? Why?"

"'Why?' Because you have information that I can't allow to be made known. Did you think I did not know where you were all this time? No, I knew you became a lay sister. But then, you left suddenly, so what could I think, hmm? You tell me. I know you. After all, you and I are the one and the same."

"You thought I left the chantry, because of you. You are insane, paranoid."

Marjolaine looks at Malcolm. "Let me tell you something. You look at her, and you see an innocent helpful girl. It is all an act. She will betray you, use you up, then discard you like so many others."

"Lies. I know who she is, and I care about her."

Leliana says, "Thank you. This has to end. I want you out of my life, for good. Now leave me alone." Her and Malcolm turn to leave. All of a sudden, Leliana caught a dagger, spun, and threw it back at Marjolaine, which landed in the neck above the collar bone. Realizing what she did, Leliana slumped to her knees. "S-She's dead. She's dead and I killed her. I-I need some time to think. I-I will meet you back at camp. Please go." He hesitated, but ultimately left.

Malcolm asked around for Genitivi's home. After a few minutes, Malcolm found it and walked inside. Inside, he found a person, who he thought was Genitivi.

As Malcolm walked up to him, the guy asked, "Who are you?"

Malcolm asked back, "Brother Genitivi, I assume?"

"No. I'm Weylon, Brother Genitivi's assistance. I had thought that you came with news of his location."

"Wait, you don't know where he is?"

"No. He disappeared. There were some knights from Redcliffe, but they disappeared too. I'm afraid that the search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes is cursed. Please turn away."

"I can't. Arl Eamon needs them for a cure, otherwise he will die."

"No. I will not let anyone disappear. This quest is cursed."

"Listen. I'm a Grey Warden. Eamon will die without the Ashes. I need Genitivi's notes."

"Fine. It seems I cannot dissuade you. He said he would head to Lake Calenhad Dock."

"Did he say what he found?"

"No. What are you waiting for? Go!"

"So it seems like… wait. What's with the change? Before, you were reluctant to tell me, but now it seems like you can't wait for me to get going."

"Oh, uh, it's just… you're so determined to go find them. Just be careful. The knights I sent there, have also disappeared."

"Wait. How do you know they disappeared?"

"Oh, they never sent word."

"But why would some random knights send word to you?"

"Oh, it's, uh, just, ah forget this. Andraste guide me!" He pulled out a dagger and charged at Malcolm. Malcolm grabbed the arm with the dagger, and threw the guy over his shoulder. After 'Weylon' landed and rolled to where his back was to Malcolm, Malcolm walked over and rolled the body over, revealing that the dagger was imbedded into his heart.

"Damn." Malcolm searched the bedroom and found the real Weylon, or at least the body, and Genitivi's journal. After reading the last few entries, Malcolm knew where to head next. But there was something he needed to do first. Walking out of the house, he saw a redhead human.

As Malcolm got close, the merchant asked him, "Welcome, good sir. Would to like to see what I've got?"

"As long as you're Faryn."

"Ah, I am indeed. Is there something I could interest you in?"

"Yeah, there's this one thing I would like. Did you pick up a giant greatsword?"

"Hmm. I think I know what you're talking about, hang on." He looks through his stuff. "Ah, I think this is it." He pulls out a sword, that looks bigger than normal greatswords and with a unique design.

"That's the one. How much?"

"Hmm. Ten sovereigns."

"Ooh, I'll pay," he checks his pouch, "five sovereigns."

"No good."

"Oh, and did I mention that this is a qunari's sword, and the qunari is still alive? You see, if I tell him you have his sword, he won't pay for it, but he will get it."

"W-Wait. You mean this belongs to one of those giants?"

"Yeah. And he killed a family when he found out he lost his sword. With his hands."

"T-Two sovereigns."

"Deal." They exchange the items. "Thank you." He left the city and headed to the camp. When he got there, he walked over to Sten. "Hey, Sten. Here's your sword."

When Sten grabbed the hilt, he stared at it. "Strange. I had almost forgotten it. Completion." He looks at Malcolm. "Are you sure you're a Grey Warden? You must be an ashkaari to find a single lost blade in a country at war."

"Now that you have your sword, will you go back?"

"I will return to the arishok with my report. But it would be a much more thorough and satisfying answer to his question if the Blight were ended first, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I agree and would welcome your continued help."

"You'll have it, kadan."

"'Kadan'?"

"A word that means, 'person one cares about'."

"Ah, our word for it is 'friend'. But you can use 'kadan' if you want."

"Of course, kadan."

At that time, Leliana appears at camp. Malcolm told Sten, "That's all for now."

"As you wish."

Malcolm walks up to Leliana. "Hey."

Leliana looked startled. "Oh, hey."

"You okay? You seem less lively than usual."

"Oh, yeah. It's just… what Marjolaine said is bothering me."

"Hey, talk to me. I'll always listen."

"I can't get what happened out of my head. I'd been in Lothering for years and she still thought I was plotting against her. She didn't trust me. Maybe she never did. She loved me when she could use and control me, and now that she can't, she wanted me dead. It… it hurts to realize that I never really knew her."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You are already helping so much by listening to me. I knew she was ruthless, but I didn't know how far she could go. She was self-serving, cruel… she used people, then discards them, but that's how she survived in the life she led. W-what if she was right. What if we're the same? I… I should just have stayed in the Chantry."

"Let me see your hand."

"Why?"

"Trust me." She gives him a hand. After studying her palm, he said, "Hmm. Interesting."

"What?"

"I can't read palms but I don't need to with you. I can just look into your eyes," which he does, "and see that you're a good person."

"How can you tell? I enjoyed the Game as much as she did."

"Well, there are two reasons I know that you're a good person. One, is that bad never worries about being good."

"That's… true. And what's the second?"

He smiles. "It's simple really." He puts a hand on the side of her face as he leans in and kisses her. "That is the main reason," he says as he pulls back.

"I… thank you. I'll think about what you said. Just give me time. Please."

"Take as much time as you need, _mon chérie_ ," he replies with a bad accent that makes her smile, which in turn, makes him smile.

Back in Denerim. Halia and Alistair walked out of Goldanna's house. Alistair comments, "Well, that could have gone better."

Halia asks, "Hey, you okay?"

"I-I need some time to think."

"You thought she would just accept you?"

"Isn't that what families do?"

"Hey. Screw her. You have people that care about to."

"Only Eamon and… Duncan cared about me."

"You're wrong. You have me and Malcolm."

"Right. Thanks." They head out of the city and to the camp.

Malcolm watches as they get closer. He notices that they are spending more time together. He pulls his map out, as the group gathers around. "I have good news, bad news, and worse news. Good news is I think I know where the Urn is. There's a village called Haven, here," he points, "in the Frostback Mountains."

Halia asks, "What's the bad news?"

"There seems to be a cult that is trying to stop people from finding the Urn."

Alistair comments, "'The Worship of Flowers and Happiness' cult, I hope." Everyone looks at him. "What? I thought my job was to be the funny, annoying one."

Leliana asks Malcolm, "What's the worse news?"

"They have killed or captured Genitivi, along with some knights from Redcliffe."

Alistair asks, "So not the Flowers and Happiness cult?"

Malcolm chuckles. "No, not that one."

Halia speaks up. "So now we know where to head." With that, they sent off on the search for Haven.

A few nights later. Malcolm walked up to Leliana to help her with her watch. "Hey."

Leliana turns her head towards him. "Hey."

"You look better. Are you feeling better?" he asks as he sits next to her.

"Much. Thank you. You help me realized something. That no matter what Marjolaine did to me, I'm still my own person. Thank you. And you had me thinking. It has been a while since I left Lothering. It was because the Maker decided to test me, and He has rewarded me. I found you."

"So the Maker is a divine matchmaker now?"

"Something like that. The Maker wants His children to be happy. Would He have created in us the capacity for love if He did not intend for us to find it? But it's getting late, and I can't stop thinking about how warm and cozy my bedroll is."

Picking right up on what she's saying, Malcolm asks, "Hmm. Would you like some company?" Trying to make it funny, he adds, "If so I can get Zevran for you. Or are you thinking of someone else?" As if to answer, Leliana leans towards him and kisses him. "Would you like to lead for a change?"

"Of course." Malcolm gets up then helps her up. "Follow me, if you're brave enough." Still holding his hand, Leliana guides him to her tent. Once in, Leliana helps Malcolm take his armor off. Once that's done, Leliana puts her arms around his neck. Malcolm, who is in his loincloth, smiles and kisses deeply, while trying to unfasten her armor. Once he found the main buckles on the sides, he undoes them which causes the lower half of the armor to fall off, revealing her smallclothes. She stops to help take off the top half of her armor. With that done, Leliana lays on her back, pulling Malcolm with her. He puts a hand on the side of her face and smiles. She smiles back and rolls to where she's above him. She leans her head done to him and kiss very deeply, while one of his hands is on her back while the other goes down the outside of her leg.

They spend the next half hour making out and then they both fell asleep. Malcolm later wakes up and sees Leliana, still in her smallclothes, watching him. "Hello," she says in an even sweeter voice.

"Hello, yourself. Didn't you sleep well?"

"I've been up for some time, but yes I slept very well. I've just been watching you sleep. Did you know your eyelashes flutter when you dream?"

"My eyelashes?"

"Mmhmm. They're like little butterflies… I want to catch them and keep them in a jar."

Malcolm tries to hide his smile. "I knew last night was a bad idea. Now you're all crazy."

"You think I am crazy? Liar." They both smile. "I'm so happy. Blissful. I haven't slept so well since I was forced to flee from Orlais. Knowing you will be the first thing I see when I wake up gives me no small amount of comfort. I feel safe in your arms. Safe, loved and accepted. This is where I belong. Thank you."

"No. I should thank you. Without you, I would just be a cold, semi-heartless person."

As she stands up, she says, "I suppose I should get up. We have a long day ahead of us."

Malcolm stays on the ground, asking, "Why? What's the big rush?"

"Come on. Darkspawn with baited breath are waiting for you to put them out of their misery."

Malcolm smiles as he says, "The Blight will still be there in a few hours."

"What are you…" Malcolm holds his hand out. "Oh, I see. Hmmm. The darkspawn will have to wait a little longer then." Leliana grabs his hand and Malcolm pulled her on top of him.

A few hours later. _Malcolm was running down the corridor, soldiers were killing Oren and Oriana. He ran towards the larder. He hits the door with his shoulder, but he bounces off. He tries again, and again he bounces off. He could hear fighting from the other side. He tries a third time and breaks through just in time to see Howe slit his mother's throat. He goes for the teyrn, as Malcolm drew his sword. Howe heard, turns, and runs Malcolm through._

Malcolm quickly woke up and looked around. He was in Leliana's tent with her laying beside him. He gets up and puts the chainmail part of his armor on, quietly. He quietly walks out of the tent and to the stream. He runs down the side of it, into the woods, fighting off the tears. Once he was far enough, he stops. Malcolm looks down, grabs a stick and starts hitting a tree. Once he breaks the stick, he puts his hands on the tree and starts crying.

"Mon chérie _? What's wrong?"_ He feels a hand on his shoulder.

"It's the same dream." He turns around, sits, and puts his back on the tree. Leliana, in her armor, sits next to him. "In the dream, I'm back at Highever. I run down this corridor, to the larder. I bust through just in time to see Howe slit my mother's throat, then he runs his sword through me. But that's not the worse of the dream. In the corridor, I can't stop as Howe's soldiers kill my sister-in-law, Oriana, and my nephew, a young child Oren." He breaks down and cries.

All Leliana does is pulls him to her and hugs him. After a while, Malcolm goes from crying to sobbing. " _L_ _à_ _l_ _à_ _. Tout va bien, mon ch_ _é_ _rie. Merci de me l'avoir dit. Viens, allons nous coucher._ "

Malcolm chuckles a little. "Please translate for me."

Leliana smiles. "I'll tell you all of it later. But for now, let's go back to bed." They get up and went back to Leliana's tent. After they are in their smallclothes, Malcolm held Leliana as they both went to sleep.

 ** _L_ _à_ _l_ _à_ _. Tout va bien, mon ch_ _é_ _rie. Merci de me l'avoir dit. Viens, allons nous coucher._**

 ** _Translates as: There there. It's okay, my love. Thank you for telling me. Come, let's go back to bed._**

 ** _I just decided to have Faryn in Denerim with the sword, since the group was going there_** **_so Sten can have his sword sooner._**

 ** _I was tempted to have Malcolm say, "You is kind. You is beautiful. You is caring."_**


	15. Part 15

**_I don't own Dragon Age or the mods listed._**

 ** _Chapter 9: Haven and the Temple_**

Malcolm led the group up the side of a mountain. Even though it has been days since their first night together, both Malcolm and Leliana still beam from it and it showed. Last night Wynne told him about how his Warden duties must always come first, and that they should stop, so Leliana won't get hurt. Malcolm got a little angry with her and yelled at her, about how he's a person with feelings and he would never hurt her then left. Also, that night, Bodahn showed up and ask if they could make camp with them. Malcolm agreed in exchange for supplies and storage.

Malcolm looked at the sky. They were making great time. They should reach Haven sometime tomorrow, if not in two days. He had asked the dwarf merchant if he knew anything about Haven. But, Bodahn had never heard of it. After a few hours, Malcolm looked at the sky again, then turned to the group. "We're almost there. If I am correct, then we could reach Haven within two days if not tomorrow. We make camp early so we can head out by daybreak."

That night. Malcolm was keeping watch with Leliana, who fell asleep. Wynne walked up to him. Malcolm turned his head and saw her out of the corner of his eye. The elven mage sat down a few feet away. "Malcolm? I was mistaken. I am sorry."

"I'm sorry too. You were just trying to help us. I had no reason to yell or be angry at you."

"Thank you. I have some advice for you. Cherish each moment together, as though it might be your last. I am happy that you two found each other and learned to love one another. That is all I have to say. That and it's time for me and Sten to take watch."

Malcolm stood, picked Leliana up, and headed to their tent. On their way, Leliana spoke up. "I can't believe you yelled at a mage."

"Well, she did have good intentions, but she told me that my duties always come first. And also, in a way, she said that we should stop being together."

"She did?"

"In a way. She was just thinking about what's best for us. But hush, _mon chérie_. Let's go to bed." She giggles. "What? What's so funny?"

"Your accent."

He smiles as he enters their tent. As he lays her down, he says, "I try. I love you."

"I love you too." They share a kiss before going to sleep.

The next day. Malcolm notices the ground is getting flatter. He runs, then stops when he sees the village. He turns his body to see the group running to catch up. He turns back around to see a guard approach. He puts his hands up, to tell the group to stop and the guard that he means no harm. The guard walks up and looks at Malcolm. "Eh. Travelers. Haven has nothing for the likes of you. I suggest you move along."

"Easy there. We mean no harm. We would just like to look around and buy some supplies."

"Fine. Go get supplies and leave." He walks off.

Halia and Alistair walks up. Alistair comments, "Oh, friendly fellow, ain't he? You sure this is the place?"

"Well, this is where Genitivi's notes said that the Urn is. And this place would fit the legends."

Halia asks, "You want me to look around?"

"No. Not yet. Let's head in and take a look around."

The group walks to the center of what looks to be a ghost town. Alistair asks, to no one in particular, "Where is everyone?"

Leliana speaks up. "Look. There's a boy."

Malcolm looks to where Leliana is pointing. Sure enough, there is a young boy singing a song. Malcolm walks over. "Excuse me, young lad." The boy stops singing and looks at him. "Where is everyone?"

"Up at the Chantry, like always. Revered Father Eirik is always singing chants, it's boring."

"'Revered Father'? Huh. Do you know where I can get supplies?"

"Yeah, just keep heading towards the Chantry."

"Thanks, kid."

"Wait, before you go, do you want to know a secret?"

"You know, why not?" The boy pulls a finger-bone from his pocket and shows it. "Where did you find it?"

"Up in the mountains, I did. Don't tell anyone."

"Of course not. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he says before he runs to play.

Leliana walks up. "Did I hear right? He found that thing in the mountains?"

"Yeah. I have a really bad feeling about this. Let's go." They walked up the hill and found more buildings. Then Malcolm heard something faint. "Quiet." They listened, but the sound was gone. "I thought I heard something." They approached a building. "Wait here." He walked inside into what looked like a shop.

As he approached the shopkeeper, the man asks, "Who are you? You're not from Haven…"

"I know that. But why do people keep telling me that?"

"We… we don't get very many visitors."

"What can you tell me about Haven?"

"How would you describe the place you only know as home?"

"Fair point. Where is the Chantry?"

"Just keep heading up and you'll find it."

"Thank you for your time."

"Sure."

Malcolm walked out of the store and motioned the group to follow. As they walked up a hill, they heard chanting. On top of the hill was a single building. They walked in. "… we are blessed beyond measure; we are chosen by the holy and Beloved to be Her guardians," said the elder man in front of the village, who was a mage thanks to Malcolm's magic. He continued, "This sacred duty is given to us alone; rejoice, my brethren, and prepare your hearts to receive Her." Malcolm and group walked up and stopped a few feet behind the villagers. "Lift up your voices, and despair not, for She will raise Her faithful servants to glory when Her-" The man sees the group. He speaks to them. "I understand that you are new here, but common courtesy dictates that one shouldn't interrupt. No matter. We were just about done here anyway."

One of the villagers spoke up. "But your Reverence, we have not completed the Sacraments of the Holy Mother or… or sung the Invocation-"

The Father replied, "Be calm, Nuada. We have an honored guest. Surely the Sacraments can wait. That is all for today, my children. I shall see you tomorrow. For now, I should see to our visitor."

Malcolm said, "There was no need to end the sermon."

"It is better this way. Many of the villagers are uncomfortable in the presence of strangers." The villagers walk out, leaving the Father and a few guards with the group. "My name is Eirik, the Revered Father of Haven. And who are you?"

"My name is Malcolm, I'm a Grey Warden."

"A Grey Warden? Hmm. Why are you here?"

"A friend of mine told me that he was heading this way, Brother Genitivi. Have you seen him?"

"We find outsiders… disruptive. They bring others, and before long, Haven is changed. We will go to any lengths to prevent that." Malcolm's bad feeling got worse. "You understand a man's need to protect his family, don't you? Brothers, you know what must be done."

Malcolm went for his sword just as Eirik swung his staff. Malcolm parried then parried a second attack. Using some fancy swordplay, Malcolm sent the staff flying from Eirik and did a quick slash on his chest, killing him. The rest of the group quickly made short work of the guards. Malcolm turned to the group. "Look around for any sign of Genitivi." Malcolm noticed a cloak on a hanger, and walked to it. He grabbed it and put it on.

" _Malcolm,"_ he turned and saw Zevran calling to him, "I found something."

Malcolm walked over. "What is it?"

Zevran was feeling a wall. His hand stopped on a brick. "Watch," he said as he pushed it in. Then part of the wall revealed itself to be a door, as it went in and moved to the side. The group gathered around as Malcolm went through. In the room on the ground, laid someone in Chantry robes.

Malcolm walked over as the person asks, "Who are you? They… they've sent you to finish it?"

Malcolm kneeled down as he asks, "Brother Genitivi?"

"You're… you're not one of them… thank the Maker."

"Are you all right?"

"What do you think? Weeks of scant food and water, the torture… oh, I've never felt better!"

"I'm here to help."

"No." He sighs. "I apologize. I shouldn't have been rude. The leg's not doing so well and… and I can't feel my foot."

"Wynne, can you do anything?"

The elf comes over and takes a look. "The leg is wounded, but that will heal in time. The foot… may have to come off."

Genitivi sighs as Malcolm and Wynne wrap the leg. "I thought you might say that… but if the foot goes, it goes. There are more important things than an old man's foot. I don't have time to rest now. I'm so close. The Urn is just up that mountain."

"Are you crazy?! You're hurt. You are going back to Denerim, where it's safe."

"No. I'm so close. And you will waste time by taking me back."

"Only if all of us goes with you." He looks at the group. "Me, Leliana, Morrigan, and Sten will go to the top of the mountain. The rest of you will take Genitivi and go to Redcliffe."

Halia replies. "Sure thing."

"We need to find cloaks for you three, as we are going to the top of a mountain with ice and snow. We should find some at the store. Let's go." Malcolm helped Genitivi up and gave him to Alistair. Once outside they had to fight more villagers and made their way to the store. Once inside they found the body of a knight from Redcliffe and cloaks for the other three. Back at the beginning of Haven. Malcolm, Leliana, Morrigan, and Sten all had their cloaks on. They parted with the rest of the party.

On the mountain path, the next day. Malcolm was leading with Morrigan behind him, then Sten, with Leliana at the rear. The all had the hoods on their heads. Malcolm said over his shoulder, "Keep moving. The legend says the tomb sits on top of this peak."

Behind him, Morrigan says, "Lovely. We can freeze to death, while digging for the bones of a madwoman."

Sometime later they were on the side of the mountain. They were walking when Malcolm heard something. He used one hand to take his hood off. Then he said, both with his hand and voice, "Hold." He drew his sword and shield out from under the cloak. Then an ax came flying at him, as he put his shield up, which caused his cloak to fall off. Then came the cultists. Malcolm threw one over him using his shield. He then thrusted his sword through the next cultist. As he pulled his sword out, Malcolm used his shield to knock the body off. Then he cut the leg of the next one, which caused him to fall off, and then pinned the forth against the mountain with his shield. Malcolm looked ahead and saw a group coming, so he turned his head and yelled, "Sten!" He turned his head back and killed the pinned cultist.

Sten grabbed a cultist and threw him off, then ran Asala, his sword or his 'soul' as its name means, through another cultist. As he pulled it out the cultist fell on his knees, and Sten sliced him from the collar bone to the other side. Sten then ran to the incoming group and used Asala as a board to push them off the edge. With only one left, he kicked him off, as the group jogged past him.

Malcolm was jogging on to a clearing on the mountain. He saw a fireball was incoming. He crouched down and covered up with his shield as he yelled, "Down!" The fireball hit a few feet away from him. As he got up he looked to see where it came from. As he stood up, he looks at Leliana, who took cover behind a statue, and told her, "Kill the mage!"

Leliana nods as she sticks an arm out and catches one of the cultists in the chest with one of her daggers. She then runs, jumps, and dives and gets two cultists in their necks. She rolls, stands, without stopping, runs and throws her daggers into two separate cultists. She then grabs her bow and one arrow, shoots it into the neck of the sixth, jumps, lands on the cultist, jumps off the cultist, flips, and lands on the ground. As she slowly stands up, she nocks another arrow, and says, "The righteous stand before the darkness," she pulls the string back as she aims, "and the Maker shall guide their hand." She lets go and the arrow flies for yards before it lands in the throat of the mage.

Malcolm and Morrigan stand back-to-back. Malcolm says, "Steady," as cultists rush towards them. A cultist goes to thrust his sword into Malcolm, but Malcolm throws his shield toward his body, hitting the sword, then stuns the cultist with a shield hit then does a diagonal downward sword strike. Morrigan hits a cultist in the abdomen, then the head. Two cultists rush Malcolm. He blocks with his sword and shield, then pushes them off. He spins, getting the two with his sword, stops and thrusts his sword through a third.

Morrigan stands ready. A cultist tries to do a downward strike, but she dodges, which causes the cultist to hit the ground with his sword. Morrigan spins him around, holds him close to her with her staff, and infects him with a spell. She then pushes him into a group, then he explodes killing the closest ones but knocking other down. Morrigan looks and laughs. Somewhere a cultist yells out, _"Andraste, hear your faithful servants and come to us in our need!"_ and a horn blows. She then looks to the side and saw more cultists. She drops her staff and runs towards them. She jumps onto her hands, pushes off, then, in a cloud of black smoke, changes into a giant spider, and lands on the group. She then jumps onto another cultist, killing him. Then she hears a roar, and looks up to see a high dragon flying in.

Leliana sees the cultist that summoned the dragon, and puts an arrow through the man's chest. Then as a group everyone gathered around Malcolm as he jogged to a spot, saying, "Strike when she comes for me."

Leliana found a spot on where she could rain down arrows. "Sten," she said pointing at her and her spot. Knowing what she means, Sten got into position and held his sword as a plank. Leliana jumped on his sword and jumped on to the pillar. Malcolm just stood there as the dragon landed and hopped in front of him. The dragon lunged its head, as Malcolm spun to the side and did a downward strike. Leliana yelled as she let an arrow go, "Face me, creature!" She sent another as the dragon turned its head towards her. She sent a third as the dragon used its tail to destroy the top part of her pillar, luckily, she saw this early and jump off just as it happened. She ran parallel to the dragon, sending more arrows to it, as the dragon followed.

Then Sten ran towards the dragon, jumped and plunged his sword into the body creating large gash. As Sten fell to the ground on his feet, the dragon roared and threw up its head. Then Morrigan had her target. She was busy charging up a lightning spell, saying, "Let us end this," as the dragon saw her. She spun around, just as the dragon lunged its head towards her, unleashing the spell at the head to stun it, then at the gash Sten created. The eyes burst with blood and electricity, as the dragon fell on the ground. Malcolm walked towards the head and looked at it. Malcolm then inverted his sword and lifted it above his head as his eyes glowed. Then he drove the blade into the head to make sure that it was dead.

Then some blood ran up the sword, up and into his arms. As he pulled his sword out, all the blood went into his arms, and he felt more powerful. He continued to stare at his arms, after dropping his sword, as everyone walked up to him. Leliana asked, "What was that?"

Malcolm looked at her. "I don't know, but I feel stronger, more powerful. Like I gained new power." When he grabbed his sword, magical fire burst up the blade from the cross guard. "Strange. I was never able to do that before. Whatever that was, we need to continue." He puts his sword up as Leliana hands him his shield. He nods and she nods back. "Does anyone have a clue as to where the entrance is?"

Leliana speaks up. "I do. I saw it from the pillar." They follow her to giant doors covered with snow.

Malcolm grabs his shield as he says, "What are we waiting for? Start digging." It took a few minutes before they could open one door. Then one-by-one they entered. It was a big room, very warm, with one other door.

As they approached the door, a figure appeared out of smoke. Malcolm readied himself for a fight but the figure put a hand up. The figure spoke to them, but with a voice that sounded like he was from another realm, "I bid you welcome, pilgrim."

Malcolm asks, but was still cautious, "Who are you?"

"I am the Guardian of the Ashes. I have waited years for this."

"For me?"

"You are the first to arrive in a very long time. It has been my duty, my life, to protect the Urn and prepare the way for the faithful who come to revere Andraste. For year beyond counting have I been here, and shall I remain until my task is done and the Imperium has crumbled into the sea."

"Let's not waste time. How do I get to the Urn?"

"You have come to honor Andraste, and you shall, if you prove yourself worthy. It is not my place to decide your worthiness. The Gauntlet does that. If you are found worthy, you will see the Urn and be allowed to take a small pinch of the Ashes for yourself. If not…"

"What is the Gauntlet?"

"The Gauntlet tells the true pilgrims from the false. You will undergo tests of faith, and we shall see how your soul fares."

"I am ready to face it."

"Before you go, there is something I must ask. I see that the path that led you here was not easy. There is suffering in your past. You abandoned your father and mother, leaving them in the hands of Rendon Howe, knowing he would show no mercy. Do you think you failed your parents?"

"How do you know of my past?!"

"It is shown on your face and the scars on your heart. Do you think you failed your parents?"

"Shut up."

"I require an answer. Do you think you failed your parents?"

Malcolm pulled his sword out. "Shut up."

"Do you think you failed your parents?"

Malcolm swung at the Guardian. "Shut up!"

But the Guardian disappeared into smoke and reappeared to Malcolm's right. "I require an answer."

Malcolm swung again. "Shut up!"

Again, the Guardian disappears and reappears behind Malcolm. "Do you think you failed your parents?"

Malcolm spun and threw his sword at the Guardian, while yelling, " **I SAID, 'SHUT UP'!** " He slumped to his knees as his sword hits stone, crying. "If you know of my past then what do you want to hear? That I failed them? That I should have dragged them with me? Not a day goes by when I think about that night. I saw my sister-in-law and her son, my nephew, dead in their room. I watched as Howe's thugs went through the front gates. I heard the screams of dozens but I could not help anyone. Every night, I dream that I'm back at Highever, and watch as my family gets slaughtered and I can't do a damn thing to stop it. All I can do now is to make the bastard responsible pay, but I wish that I could have saved just one person. Since that night, my faith weakened. Then not long after, the man who saved my life, died and my faith shattered. I… I…"

Leliana walks over and hugs him, as the Guardian says, "The way is open. Good luck, and may you find want you seek." He disappears into smoke as the door opens.

Leliana helps him up, as Sten hands Malcolm his sword. Grabbing it, he says, "Thank you, both of you."

They start to go through the door. Then, the Guardian appeared. "Only Malcolm can pass."

They started to protest, but Malcolm said, "I'll go alone, I'll be fine."

He walked into a room that had a wall in the middle of the room. Then a figure, that Malcolm hasn't seen in a long time, walks through the wall. The spirit of Teyrn Bryce Cousland spoke, with a voice from another realm, "My dearest child…"

Malcolm asks, "F-Father?"

"You know that I am gone, and all your prayers and wishes will not bring me back. Pup… I know you miss me, but my death, and my life, should not have a hold on you. Honor me and your mother. Set your eyes on the horizon, do not look back, and do not falter. You have such a long road ahead of you, and you must be prepared. And so I leave this in your hands," he holds an amulet out which Malcolm takes, "I know you will do great things with it."

Malcolm, on the verge of crying again, walks up to the spirit and hugs it and the spirit hugs back. "I… I will make you proud of me, Father."

"You have already made me proud."

"I-I love you."

"I love you too, my son," the spirit says as it fades away and leaves Malcolm looking at the amulet in his palm. He slowly closes his hand over it as his eyes glow. He closes his eyes. He opens both his eyes and hand. He takes one last look at the amulet before he quickly closes his hand, then he put it around his neck.

He walks to the door. "I'm ready. You hear me? I'm ready. Make me believe again," he says to the Gauntlet, before he pushes open the doors. He walked into big rectangular room. He walked into the center before the hairs on his neck stood up. He only had a second before he was blasted onto the ground from behind with electricity. He only managed to stand up before an arrow got him in his right shoulder. As he went to pull the arrow out, a shield broke his nose and he tripped over his own feet and fell on his back. He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and threw it away. When he looked up, he saw the two people, that he would never have imagine, who were responsible for what just happened.

Two figures appeared from the shadows. "What's a matter, Malcolm? You look like you've seen a ghost," said a dark and evil image of Malcolm when it walked into the light.

The second figure started to walk over. "Not who you were expecting?" said the dark and evil image of Leliana, as it put an arm on the shoulder of the darker Malcolm. "Were you expecting, maybe, Rendon? Or better yet, maybe you were expecting to see multiples of your family getting slaughtered over and over again by Rendon?" That did it. Malcolm's eyes glowed with rage, as he drew his sword and rushed them. The dark image of Leliana dodge his attacks, until the dark image of Malcolm knocked Malcolm off his feet. Dark Leliana walked around the stunned Malcolm, and hung on Dark Malcolm, while saying, "Ooh, big baby. What? Is 'Daddy' not here to hold your hand?"

The darker Malcolm added, "'Please, quit talking about my family. I can't get over it.'" Malcolm rushed them again, in a fit of rage. Repeatedly, they kept egging him into attacking. Finally, still enraged, Malcolm threw a hand out and electricity emerged from his fingertips. The dark images covered behind the shield. When it stopped, they both came out, with the darker Leliana laughing evilly and the darker Malcolm saying, "Oh, I wonder what my father would say, if he was still here." Then it finally dawned on him. The more he would act in rage, the stronger they got and the weaker he would get. Plus, his family is still with him. Nearly exhausted, Malcolm got up and smiled. Dark Malcolm asked, "What are you smiling about?"

Malcolm stood his ground and smiled. "I'm smiling because my father would be proud."

Dark Leliana asks, "Proud of what? About how much you are being a baby about dead parents?"

"No. He would be proud about what kind of person I am, and that I now realize that, not only him, but my family is still with me. Go ahead, keep trying to taunt me. I will only defend others and myself," he finished and he made his eye glow. In a fit of rage, the dark image of Malcolm rushed. Malcolm deflected its attack with his shield, and dodged the attack of Dark Leliana. He then parried two attacks and backed up to give himself room. Then Dark Malcolm rushed again, and Malcolm spun and, with electricity coiling down his sword, cut the dark image in half, dissipating it. Malcolm turned and brought his shield up, which made contact with the darker Leliana, knock it on its back and its weapons out of its hands.

As it tried to pull its bow out, Malcolm walked up and cut the string. Malcolm held his weapon at the thing's throat. Dark Leliana cried out to him, " _M_ - _Mon chérie_? It's me. Leli. Mal?"

Malcolm lowered his sword and started to walk away. Then, the dark image tried to jump on him, but Malcolm had inverted his sword and which the image landed on. As the image dissipated, Malcolm whispered, "Maker, forgive me." Malcolm almost collapsed from exhaustion. "No. I. Must. Press. On." Getting up, Malcolm walked over to the door, and opened it. Inside was a pedestal, behind that was a wall of fire, and beyond that was a flight of stairs.

Malcolm walked up to the pedestal, leaned on it, and read the inscription. ' _Cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit. King and slave, lord and beggar; be born anew in the Maker's sight._ ' Malcolm sighs. "Great. A riddle, of sorts. Let's see. 'Cast off the trappings of worldly life'. Well. Let's see if this works." He stands up and strips to his smallclothes. He puts his armor on top of the altar. Nothing happened. Malcolm read it again. "'…cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit… be born anew in the Maker's sight.'" He walks up to the wall of fire. When he stuck a hand out to touch it, he felt nothing. "Well, here goes nothing." He stepped into the fire. He feels the heat, but no pain. When he steps out of the fire, his armor is magically put on him.

Behind him, the Guardian appears and the fire disappears. "You have been through the trials of the Gauntlet," Malcolm turns to face him, "you have walked the path of Andraste, and like her, you have been cleansed. You have proven yourself worthy, pilgrim. Approach the Sacred Ashes," the Guardian finishes as he vanishes.

Malcolm turns around and walks up the stairs and to the Urn of Sacred Ashes. He immediately kneels down and prays, "Oh, Maker. Our Holy Father, thank You for providing me this honor. I… I find myself conflicted. I must take a pinch of the Ashes to cure a noble man, but at the same time, I feel like I should never disturb the Ashes of Your Beloved. Please, send me a sign that it is Your will that gave me this honor."

The Guardian appears. "Pilgrim, why have you not taken a pinch?"

"I must in order to cure a noble man, but I feel I should not."

"Ah. I see. Do not worry. It is the Maker's will that allowed you to approach the Urn in the first place."

"How can you be sure?"

"Believe in the Maker as your beloved does."

"I… I have trouble with that."

"I see. You are speaking about your home and Ostagar."

"Yes. I have a hard time believing that the Maker's will let those happen."

"The Maker has a purpose for everyone, including you and those with you. I cannot say what, but you must learn to believe again, like your beloved Leliana does."

Malcolm stands up and faces the Guardian. "I will try." He holds out a hand. "Thank you."

The Guardian take it. "Good luck, Grey Warden." He disappears.

Malcolm turns to the Urn. "Maker, forgive me," he says as he grabs a pouch and carefully removes the top of the Urn. He carefully takes a pinch of the Ashes and puts it in the pouch. He secures the pouch to his belt. He then turns around and walks to the beginning of the temple.

Meanwhile near Haven. The rest of the party stetted up camp to wait for Malcolm near Haven as Bodahn offered to take Genitivi. Alistair walks up to Halia. "Hey."

"Oh, hey, Alistair."

"So all this time we've spent together… you know the tragedy, the brushes with death, the constant battles with the whole Blight looming over us… will you miss it once it's over?"

"Must you always joke about such things?"

"Yes. Only one of the old sisters at the monastery used to never laugh at my jokes. No matter how hard I tried, she'd just glare at me and then rap me with her cane."

"Not to be rude, but where are you going with this?"

"I know it… might sound strange, considering we haven't known each other for very long, but I've come to… care for you. A great deal. I think maybe it's because we've gone through so much together. I don't know. Or maybe I'm imagining it. Maybe I'm fooling myself. Am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever… feel the same way about me?"

"Alistair, I… I don't know. I have a bad history with humans, males in particular. Do you think I could care for a human man?"

"I don't know. I sure hope so."

They start getting closer. "Alistair…"

"Yeah?"

They get into a few inches apart. "Alistair… I… I… I need some air," she says as she runs away. She hides behind a tree and starts crying.

" _Are you alright, my dear?"_ Wynne leaned against the tree.

"No. I… I have feelings for Alistair but I feel like I would betray Tamlen."

"By all means, tell me about this, Tamlen."

"Tamlen was, is, my fiancé. I was to be married a few weeks ago to him. We found ancient elven-human ruins in a cave. And inside said-cave, was a magical mirror. Tamlen touched it, he said he say place through the mirror-"

"An eluvian, my dear," the older elf explained. "An ancient mirror used by the ancient elves as a means of communication and transportation. But what happened next?"

"Then a flash of light knocked me out. Duncan, the Grey-"

"I know Duncan, dear."

"Well, Duncan and Malcolm found me and I was tainted with the Blight. But they never found Tamlen."

"Ah, so I see. Well, I can't do much except give advice. Listen to your heart, my dear," she said as she walked off.

The next day. Malcolm and group walked down the road from Haven and saw the camp. He walked towards it as Halia and Alistair ran towards him. Malcolm asked, "I thought I said to wait at Redcliffe?"

Halia replied, "You did. But Bodahn offered to take Genitivi, so we decided to stay and wait for you."

"Well, I have some of the Ashes."

Alistair asked, "So, it's not a myth or legend or whatever."

Malcolm grabbed the pouch and said, "I still feel bad for disturbing them. But we need to move. I still don't know if we got all of the cultist."

Halia replied, "That is why we only built a fire. Just say the word, and we can move."

"Smart, let's move."

The next night, Malcolm looked at the sleeping figure of Leliana. He never told her about the trials. The almost mental battle of him with the dark figures still haunt him. He was so worried about what she would say, that he never realized that he fell asleep. _He was back at the temple. He opened the door to the room of the battle, but found himself in front of the archdemon. The dragon roared and looked straight at him._ He woke with a jolt, which woke Leliana. She asked, "What's wrong?"

Malcolm didn't answer. Instead he got up, and went to find Halia and Alistair. They met at the fire. Alistair asked, "You both felt it too? It was like the archdemon saw us. _Saw_ us. I think that…" there was a soft growl, "Wait. Did you hear that?" All three drew their weapons. Malcolm could feel the hairs on his neck stand up. He walked towards the edge of camp and looked into the forest. Then he dove to the side just as a creature charged out of the shadows. _"Shriek!"_ The darkspawn then jumped on top of Malcolm, and all he could do was to use his sword as a plank to keep the arms back. Then two arrows pierced the head of it and the creature went limp. Malcolm pushed the thing off just as more came out of the shadows.

Almost half an hour has passed before Halia ran after a figure that didn't look like a shriek. She was lining up a shot before she saw clearly who it was. Shocked, her arrow went past the figure, which stopped. "Please," the figure cried, "don't look at me."

She dropped her bow as tears formed and Alistair ran up to her. Halia ran at the dark figure. When she got closer, she thought her eyes where lying to her. "T-Tamlen?"

"Please, leave me. I… don't want to hurt you, Halia," Tamlen said before he ran.

"Tamlen, stop!" she yelled as she ran after him, with Alistair behind her.

Tamlen tripped and Halia caught up with him. "Don't look at me. Please, leave me alone."

"Tamlen, w-what happened to you?"

"T-The mirror, transformed, me. Please, kill me."

Halia starts to cry. "No, I-I can't."

"Have mercy. Kill me."

"I can't."

"You would do service. Please, kill because of love. Mind slipping. Hurry."

"I-I love you."

"I, love, you, too."

Halia pulls a dagger out. "Please, forgive me."

"I forgive. Do it." She plunges the dagger into his heart. "Thank you…" he says with his last breath. She let's go of the dagger and cries.

Alistair watched the whole thing. He walks over and kneels next to her. "Halia… I," he doesn't finish before she throws herself into his chest. He holds her tight as she continues to cry.

Some feet away is Malcolm and Leliana. They watch as Halia continues to cry into Alistair's arms. This gets Malcolm thinking. He knows who that was. If that is what happens to Grey Wardens if they don't die, then he should spend as much time with Leliana as he can. After all, he only has three decades before it's time. Leliana asks, "Who was it? The person Halia killed?"

"That was Tamlen. Her fiancé tainted by the Blight."

"Wait. She was engaged to that… ghoul?"

"Yeah. They were to be married a few weeks ago. But they ran into a magical mirror that was tainted and tainted them both with the Blight. Come on. We should give them some time to themselves." Malcolm and Leliana walks back to camp. "That has me thinking. What I'm about to tell you, is a secret that only Wardens know. And this is why. I… only have… thirty years left. In order to become a Grey Warden, I had to drink… darkspawn blood."

"What? Isn't it poison?"

"Me and Halia weren't the only recruits that Duncan had, just the ones who survived. Daveth died after drinking the blood. Jory refused and Duncan killed him in self-defense. But we only have thirty years left, before the blood kills us or," he looks behind him, "or turns us into ghouls." He looks at Leliana. "I," he starts to blush as they stop in front of their tent, "I want you, tonight. I want us together as one, tonight. If you'll let me."

"You mean… of course. I want you too," she says as she puts her arms around his neck. After a quick kiss, they disappear into the tent.

Meanwhile. Halia continues to cry, while Alistair just holds her. After a while, her crying turns into sobbing. Alistair pats her head, gently, as he asks, "Do you want to talk?" She continues to sob. "Alright, I'll go first. I love pillow fight. My favorite food is cheese. Oh look, I have cheese on me and I'm hungry."

Halia laughs. "You are so random."

He smiles. "You're telling me. I would do the most random things to make people laugh. Speaking of which, do you want me to dance. If so, I could put on a dress and dance the Remigold."

She laughs more and lifts her head. Smiling, she says, "Thank you, Alistair."

"Don't you remember? My job is to be the funny, annoying one." They both smile. Slowly, the get closer to each other. Then, they finally kiss. Halia puts a hand on the side of his face, while Alistair puts one on the back of her head.

They break apart and Halia says, "I… thank you." They stand up and look at the body. They spent a few minutes doing the Dalish Passing Ceremony. After that, they got back to camp and was greeted with some moaning. Being curious, they followed the noise to Malcolm's and Leliana's tent, and figured that it was Leliana moaning.

Morrigan walked up to Halia and Alistair. "Will you tell them to keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep."

Inside the tent, the moaning seemed to quiet down some. They heard Malcolm say, _"I love you,_ mon chérie. _"_

They heard Leliana reply with, _"_ Je t'aime aussi _,_ mon chérie _."_

The group spent the next few days traveling to Redcliffe.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys. If you have seen the trailers for this game, then you would know where I got the one part from. I changed it to match the story, for example: I changed the darkspawn to cultist and I added Kolgrim summoning the dragon. I also changed the Gauntlet to make it more story based. In the game it was more puzzle based than story driven. I had fun with the dark images, I kinda based it off of_** **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time _'s Water Temple miniboss,_ Dark Link _. I also liked how I made the interactions with the Guardian and the Reflection more emotional. I decided to not violate my story by it being rated_ T _so I followed Halia and Alistair going to came and hearing the moaning. And sorry about it being so long._**


	16. Part 16

**_I don't own Dragon Age or the mods listed._**

 ** _Chapter 10: Eamon's Gambit and the Golem_**

Dawn arrived when the party reached Redcliffe Castle. They marched up the stair, into the castle and found Teagan and Isolde waiting for them. Malcolm walked up to them and Teagan asked, "You return. Might you have news?"

Malcolm asked, "What is Arl Eamon's condition?"

"Unchanged, I'm afraid. We've tried more magical healing, but nothing works. As time passes, I become more and more convinced the Urn might be our only hope."

Malcolm grabs the pouch while saying, "I found the Urn."

"You have? Wonderful! Let us go at once to Eamon's side and see if the Urn's healing powers live up to their reputation!" Malcolm follows as they run upstairs to Eamon's room. Malcolm hands the mage, who has been treating Eamon, the pouch and watches as the mage does some kind of spell using the Ashes.

After a while, Eamon glows and he opens his eyes. "Wh-Where am I?"

Teagan keels next to the bed. "Be calm, Brother. You have been deathly ill for a very long time. Do you remember nothing?"

"Teagan? What are you doing here? Where is Isolde?"

Isolde kneels next to the bed. "I am here, my husband."

Eamon asks her, "And Connor? Where is my boy? Where is our son?"

"He lives, though many others are dead. There is much to tell you, husband."

"Dead? Then… it was not a dream?"

Teagan says, "Much has happened since you fell ill, Brother. Some of it will not be… easy for you to hear."

"Then tell me. I wish to hear all of it." Teagan and Isolde helped Eamon to get up, while Teagan tells him about what happened. Sometime later. Eamon stares into the fire. "This is most troubling." Eamon turns around. "There is much to be done, that is true. But I should first be thankful to those who have done so much. Grey Wardens, you have not only saved my life but kept my family safe as well. I am in your debts. Will you permit me to offer you a reward for your services?"

Malcolm spoke up. "I need your help against the Blight. That will do."

"I understand, but regardless of your motivations I feel you are worthy of a reward. I would like to honor your efforts, nothing more."

Malcolm gave a small bow. "As you wish, then."

"Then allow me to declare you and those traveling with you champions of Redcliffe. You will always be a welcome guest within these halls. And for you, Lord Cousland, a shield of the same make as those that have been given to our finest knights."

Malcolm accepts the shield from a knight. "Thank you, your grace."

Teagan speaks up. "We should speak of Loghain, Brother. There is no telling what he will do once he learns of your recovery."

Eamon replies, "Loghain instigates a civil war even though the darkspawn is on our very doorstep. Long have I known him. He is a sensible man; one who never desired power."

"I was there when he announced he was taking control of the throne, Eamon. He is mad with ambition, I tell you."

"Mad indeed. Mad enough to kill Cailan, to attempt to kill myself and destroy my lands. Whatever happened to him, Loghain must be stopped. What's more, we can scarce afford to fight this war to its bitter end."

Malcolm asks, "But you can unite the nobility against Loghain, can't you?"

"I could unite those opposing Loghain, yes. But not all oppose him. He has some very powerful allies. We have no time to wage a campaign against him. Someone must surrender if Ferelden is to have any chance at fighting the darkspawn."

"But once everyone learns what he's done…"

"I will spread word of Loghain's treachery, both here and against the king. But it will be but a claim made without proof. Those claims will give Loghain's allies pause, but we must combine it with a challenge Loghain cannot ignore. We need someone with a stronger claim to the throne that Loghain's daughter, the queen."

Teagan asks, "Are you referring to Alistair, Brother? Are you certain?"

"I would not propose such a thing if we had an alternative. But the unthinkable has occurred."

Halia asks, "You intend to put Alistair forward as king?"

"Teagan and I have a claim through marriage, but we would seem opportunists, no better than Loghain. Alistair's claim is by blood."

Alistair pipes up. "And what about me? Does anyone care what I want?"

"You have a responsibility, Alistair. Without you, Loghain wins. I would have to support him, for the sake of Ferelden. Is that what you want?"

"I… but I… no, my lord."

"I see only one way to proceed. I will call for a Landsmeet. There, Ferelden can decide who shall rule, one way or another. Then the business of fighting our true foe can begin." He looks at Malcolm. "What say you, my friend? I do not wish to proceed without your blessing."

Malcolm looks confused. "My blessing? Why do you need my blessing?"

"None of this would be possible without you. You led Alistair here, you saved my life with the Urn of Sacred Ashes… It's your lead I follow. I am a credible enough figure in this nation to call the Landsmeet, but I hold no illusions that I could face Loghain without you. Surely, you see that."

"I say we proceed with your plan."

"Very well, I will send out the word." Eamon looks at Teagan. "But before we proceed, I believe there is the matter of the mage… my son's tutor. He still lives, I understand."

Teagan answers. "He does. He is in the dungeon, Brother."

"Have him brought here, Teagan. I wish to see him." Teagan leaves and returns later with Jowan. Eamon looks at him. "Jowan. What you have done is not in question. You tried to assassinate me and set into motion a series of events that nearly destroyed everything I cherish. What have you to say in your own defense?"

Jowan answers with a bent head. "Nothing, my lord… other than to say I am sorry. I expect no mercy for what I have done."

"I see." Eamon looks at Malcolm. "Warden, have you anything to say on Jowan's behalf?"

Malcolm answers. "He seems earnest in his desire to repent."

"Oh? That is… unexpected. And what would you have me do? As the injured party, my ability to see the merciful path is… strained."

"Give him to the Circle of Magi."

"True enough, and wisely said." Eamon turns to Jowan. "Jowan, I hereby turn you over to the tower of the Circle of Magi. May the Maker have mercy on your soul."

Jowan bows. "Thank you, my lord." The guard escorts Jowan out.

Eamon turns back to Malcolm. "Now back to the matter of the Landsmeet. We should head to Denerim as soon as possible. I can delay that, however, if you have other plans."

"My lord, we still have two other treaties that we need to pursue."

"Of course. Come speak to me when you are done."

"Yes, my lord. We shall take our leave." Malcolm and party leaves Redcliffe and heads into the wilderness. Once they set up camp, Malcolm called them to a meeting. "Okay, so we have two treaties left. To save time, we need to split up. Halia, we will follow your suggestion and let you talk to the Dalish. I will go talk to the dwarfs. On the way, we will stop at Sulcher's Pass to look for supplies. When you're done recruiting the elves, wait for us at Redcliffe. It might take us longer, so don't get too worry if we don't show up for a few days. I'll take Leliana, Sten and Morrigan." He looks at the sky. "We leave at dawn."

Later that night. Malcolm was curled up with Leliana under a bedroll. He rolled around for he was having another nightmare.

 _Malcolm was running down a corridor and stopped at the door. He tried the handle but found it was locked. He simply didn't have time for locked doors. He kicked it several times before it gave way. He ran through the doorway, and found himself in a big empty room. He walked inside and Howe jumped out of the shadows. After a quick duel, Howe was dead but another one jumped out. It kept going on for minutes, until he killed the last person. However, he was too much into the fight that he didn't noticed that it wasn't Howe he just killed. He dropped his sword and shield and held Leliana as he cried. Then a figure walked up. "Look at what your lust for fighting has done," said the darker image of Malcolm. "Look at what we have done."_

 _Malcolm looked at it. "We?"_

" _Yes. Because, face it, we are the same," it said as the dark shadow melted into him._

Malcolm woke up, sweaty, pulse racing, on the verge of hyperventilating and he sat up. Leliana was already sitting up and had part of the bedroll over her body, so if someone walked in she would have something on. She asked, "What's wrong?"

Malcolm forced himself to take deep, slow breaths. After his pulse slowed down some, he said, "Another nightmare."

"Was it Highever or the archdemon?"

"Neither." Malcolm laid down.

"Tell me."

"I… don't know where to begin." Leliana laid beside him, hand massaging his chest. "Back at the temple, I ran into the spirit of my father. After that, I had to fight two dark figures, but I also had changed myself. I realized that my family is still with me. But the figures…" He turns his head to look at her. "They were us. Darker versions of us. I had to kill them… us… or whatever they were." He looks at the top of the tent. "This time, I was in the same room, but Howe just kept jumping out of the shadows, until I… I killed you. Then the dark image of me came and told me that that… thing and I were the same."

Leliana just laid there, massaging his chest, and listened. After a while, she said, "That was then, and now, you've changed. I noticed that you carry yourself different, now, as if a burden has been removed." Leliana put herself on his arm as she hugs him.

He wraps his arm around her and puts his hand on her shoulder. He looks at her. "Thank you. It's because of you, that I'm different now. You know," he looks at the top of the tent, "if you told me a month ago that I would have found a girl like you for me, I would have laughed." He smiles. "But now," he looks at her, "now I found someone to wake up to." He kisses her. "I love you."

" _Je t'aime aussi_ , _mon chérie_." They fall asleep.

The next day. Malcolm saw a single person looking around. He walked up to the guy. "Excuse me."

"Oh my," he spins around, "you startled me."

"I'm sorry. Do you need help?"

"No. I sent my boy to find our ox, and on top of that, I have this stupid thing that I can't seem to get rid of. It's a 'control rod' I'm told for a golem. Here, take it."

"What's the catch?"

"The catch? The catch is that the rod doesn't come with the golem. The golem is in a village to the south, called Honnleath. Here, I'll mark it on your map." He grabs Malcolm's map and marks the village. He hands back the map and the control rod. "The command phrase is 'dulef gar'. If it doesn't work, you could try to find who used to own the golem. Now if you would excuse me, I should go look for my son. Good day." He walks away.

Malcolm walks to the group. "Well, we have a new heading." They then went find the village.

A few days later. Halia's arrow went into the Hurlock's throat just as it reached Alistair. As they made their way to the road, Wynne collapsed. Halia turned around, ran and helped the elder mage up. Halia asked, "Wynne, are you okay? What just happen?"

"Ooh. I thought it was over."

"The battle's over, if that's what you mean."

"No, my dear. I thought I was. We can continue on. Next time we make camp, I will explain." Halia looked at her then started to walk. That night. Wynne walks up to the young Dalish. "I guess I should explain what happened." Wynne explains the spirit that lives with her which brings up a personal regret about a mage called Aneirin. Halia promises to find him, but Wynne says that he is dead, or so she believes.

The next day. Malcolm has spent all night trying to solve the puzzle. But now that he has the correct command phrase he can finally reactivate the golem that is in the middle of the square. He walks up to it. As he holds up the control rod, he says the words, "'Dulen harn.'"

At first, nothing happened. Then he noticed that dust started to come off it. Then the head moved slightly and cracks could be here. Then, like a person breaking out of ice, one arm came free, along with the body, then the other. It then stood straight up and said, "I knew that the day would come when someone would find the control rod. And of course it is another mage. That is what it is, yes? Yes. Just my luck."

Malcolm says, "I am not a mage."

"It thinks these crystals are simply for show, I see. It thinks I cannot sense the energies it commands," the golem finishes with a snort. "I stood here in this spot and watched the wretched little village scurry around me for, oh, I have no idea how long. Many, many years."

Leliana speaks up. "Oh, you poor dear! That would be… really, really boring."

Morrigan adds, "Then one wonders that you wouldn't be grateful to the one who allowed you to stretch your legs, golem."

The golem stares at her. "Hmm. Another mage, I see. Charming. I was just beginning to get used to the quiet, too. Tell me, are **all** the villagers dead?"

Malcolm replies. "No, not all of them."

"Some got away, then? How unfortunate."

"You didn't care for them, I take it?"

"Familiarity breeds contempt, as they say, and after thirty years as a captive audience, I was as familiar with these villagers as one could possibly be. Not that I wished their fate on them, no, but it did make for a delightful change of pace."

"Do you have a name?"

"Perhaps. I may have forgotten after all the years of being called 'golem'. 'Golem, fetch me that chair. Do be a good golem and squash the insipid bandit.' And let's not forget 'Golem, pick me up. I tire of walking.' It… does have the control rod, doesn't it? I am awake, so it… must…"

"Is something wrong?"

"I **see** the control rod, yet I feel… Go on. Order me to do something."

"What? Why?"

"Oh, go on. It will be fun."

"All right. Walk over there," Malcolm just points somewhere.

"And… nothing? I feel nothing. I feel no compulsion to carry out its command. I suppose this means the rod is… broken?"

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

"Hmm. I suppose if I can't be commanded, this means… I have free will, yes? It is simply… what should I do? I have no memories, beyond this village. I have no purpose… I find myself at a bit of a loss. What about it? It must have awoken me for some reason, no? What did it intend to do with me?"

"I can think of many uses for a personal golem."

"Oh, such as?"

"I am a Grey Warden. I need all I can use against the Blight."

"I see. I suppose I have two options, do I not? Go with it or… go elsewhere? I… do not even know what lies beyond this village."

"Are you going to keep calling me 'it'?"

"Yes. Very likely."

"You're welcome to come with me."

"I will follow it about then… for now. I am called Shale, by the way."

"Okay then, Shale. Let's go." The group makes it to the beginning of the village, when _(Smash)_. Malcolm turns around and sees a blood spot that was not there before, and Shale just shrugs its shoulders.

 ** _Hey guys. I hate the puzzle you have to do in the lab, plus I wanted Halia to look for Aneirin. Just for clarity, Malcolm gave Morrigan the Black Grimore, even though I did not show it. Please message me if you would like to see_ The Golems of Amgarrak, Witch Hunt, _and_ Awakening.**

 ** _Je t'aime aussi_ _\- i love you too_**


	17. Part 17

_**I don't own**_ **Dragon Age,** _ **or the mods listed.**_

 _ **Chapter 11: Orzammar and the Dalish**_

Malcolm sat there on watch with Leliana, who threw the occasional glance at Shale. This has been the tenth glance from her. He leaned closer to her. "Leli, you're staring again. What is wrong?"

Without taking her eyes off Shale, she said, "I feel like there is more to him, or her, or… it."

He looks at Shale, who is throwing rocks at birds. "I understand. I don't know what I expected from a golem. Go to bed. I'm going to find out more about him."

As he started to get up, Leliana gently grabbed his hand and said, "Just be careful. I would hate to find out that you have been turned into a paste for saying the wrong thing."

He smiled as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Don't worry. If anyone were to turn me into a paste, it would be you if I screw up." She smiles as he helps her up. As she went to their tent, Malcolm walked up to Shale, who has stopped throwing rocks and sighs. "Shale?"

The golem turns and says, "Ah, it approaches."

"I would have expected golems to be… different."

"Different? Different than what? Different than a statue? Different from a log? Should I talk in a monotone voice? 'Yes, master. I exist to serve the master. I shall kill for the master and only for the master!' Perhaps it expected me to have a booming voice? Recite limericks? I **can** recite limericks, if it likes."

Malcolm smirks. "See, that is what I'm talking about."

"I have not met another golem, so I have no idea what golems are like. Why? Did it encounter other golems?"

Malcolm was about to say something then said, "No. No I did not. But you just seem very… animated."

"I don't know what other golems might be like, but I am already superior by virtue of my free will. This is a good thing."

Malcolm nods. "It's an experience, I'll give you that."

"Imagine the benefits! No need to eat or sleep or perform other… functions. Walk underwater, crush the heads of every opponent! The possibilities are limitless! Barring the occasional thirty years or so of paralysis, there's little to compare. Now stop talking so much. The wagging of its moist little tongue is distracting." And Shale walked off.

Malcolm walked to the tent that he shares with Leliana and walked through the flaps. He sees that Leliana is sleeping and quietly strips his armor off. After that happens, he lays besides her and tries to go to sleep but Leliana says, as he wraps his arms around her, "Hmm. It seems like you said the right things."

He gives a small chuckle as he says, "So far anyway. There is still time to become a paste."

 _A few days later_

Malcolm pulled his sword out of the last bounty hunter and saw a foot sticking out from a rock. They had barely made it to the Frostback Mountain Pass and a group of bounty hunters had ambushed them. He looked at the group then pressed on. They walked up the slope and saw a small trading community in front of the mountain face, which has giant metal doors in it. They walked up to the doors, in front of which had a group of three humans arguing with a dwarf. " _Veata_!" the dwarf said, almost yelling. "This land is held in trust for the sovereign dwarven kings. I cannot allow entry at this time."

The lead human replies, "King Loghain demands the allegiance of the deshyr or lords or whatever you call them in your Assembly! I am his appointed messenger."

"I don't care if you're king's wiper, Orzammar will have none but its own until our throne is settled," the dwarf says as Malcolm and group walks up.

Malcolm, with respect, says, "I request permission to speak to your king."

The messenger said, "Who doesn't? If I can't get in, no one should."

The dwarf looks at Malcolm, "Orzammar has no king. Endrin Aeducan returned to the Stone not three weeks ago. The Assembly has gone through a dozen votes without agreeing on a successor. If it is not settled soon, we risk civil war."

Malcolm says, "A Blight is coming. They must unite for Ferelden."

The leader of the humans speaks up, "Wait, who are you to speak for Ferelden? You're no messenger to Loghain, that's for certain."

The dwarf adds, "Thank the ancestors."

Malcolm continues, "I am a Grey Warden, and we need our traditional dwarven allies," as he gives the dwarf the treaties.

As the dwarf took the papers, the human speaks up, "The Wardens killed King Cailan and nearly doomed Ferelden! They're sworn enemies of King Loghain!"

The dwarf looked over the dwarven treaty and said, "Well, that is the royal seal. That means only the Assembly is authorized to address it. Grey Warden, you may pass."

Then the human wined, "You're letting in a traitor? And a foreigner? In the name of King Loghain I demand that you execute this," he points at Malcolm, "stain on the honor of Ferelden!"

Malcolm looks at the winy bastard. "Run back to your false king. The dwarves will not hear him ever."

"You... You'll hear of this. King Loghain will see you quartered," he wined for the last time as he walked away.

The dwarf looked at Malcolm. "You've done me a service. That fool Imrek was barking for a week. Are all humans so touched?" He continues as the two dwarves behind him opens the giant doors, "You are free to enter Orzammar, Grey Warden, though I don't know what help you will find."

Malcolm walked through the doors and entered a hall that was grand and had statues of dwarves, and he thought that they must be revered highly. The group walks past the statues and to the next set of doors and walked into the main halls of the last occupied dwarven stronghold. A dwarven guard said to the group, "Welcome to main hall of Orzammar!"

As they walked forward, they didn't have long to admire the hall, as they noticed a group gathering up ahead of them. One of the dwarves says, "It is the Assembly who makes a king, and a king who nominates his successor. None of it is carried in the blood."

A different dwarf from the other group replies, "Or, as now, when someone tries using the Assembly to pull a coup. Who's to say what my father said in his final hours when the usurper Harrowmont was the only one by his side?"

The first dwarf said, "I'll have you thrown in prison."

"You've bitten off more than you can chew!"

Then a guard walked up and said, "Handlers! Separate these deshyrs in the Diamond Quarter! I will not have Bhelen incite a riot!"

Then a fourth dwarf draws his ax and approaches the guard while saying, "You'll not speak that way about the man who should be king!" And before anyone could do anything, the dwarf imbeds the ax into the guard's neck. The first group runs away while the other walks away and Malcolm looks at his group.

Meanwhile. Halia walks forward as three Dalish elves walk out of the bushes and the leader walks up to Halia. "Andaran atish'an, my friend. You have come a long way. I give you the welcome of our clan." She looks at the group. "These are curios companions you have. Might I ask the purpose of your visit?"

Halia replies with, "I have come on behalf of the Grey Wardens, sister."

The elf looks surprised. "The Grey Wardens? You… have joined their ranks? How unusual! Excuse my surprise… I will take you to the keeper right away." As she walks away, the group follows.

The group get led to the keeper, who says, "Hmm. I see we have a guest… one of our own, no less."

The hunter says to the keeper, "This one is from one of our sister clans to the north, Keeper, but claims to have come on behalf of the Grey Wardens."

The keeper looks at Halia with surprise. "The Grey Wardens? How unusual that one of our own should join their ranks. How did such a thing occur?"

Halia could feel that she was starting to cry. She forced the emotions down, so she could speak. "It's a… long story. Perhaps later?" _'Or never,'_ she thought.

"Very well." He looks at the hunter. "Ma serannas, Mithal, you may return to your post."

She bows her head. "Ma nuvenin, Keeper." She walks away.

The Keeper looks at Halia, "Now, perhaps we might introduce ourselves. I am Zathrian, keeper and hahren of this clan. You are?"

Halia gives a small bow, "My name is Halia, a pleasure to meet you."

Zathrian returns the bow. "If you came to bring news of the Blight in the south, it is not needed. I had already sensed the corruption. I would have taken the clan north by now, had we the ability to move. Sadly, as you can see, we do not."

Alistair pipes a comment, "Yes, it seems like you have had your own troubles. What are the odds?"

Zathrian looks at Halia and continues, "Do not allow our troubles to burden you, thought I suspect they may impact your mission. I imagine you are here regarding the treaty we signed centuries ago. Unfortunately, we may not be able to live up to the promise we made. This will require some… explanation. Please follow me." The group follows him to an area full of cots with wounded elves. "The clan came to the Brecilian Forest one month ago, as is our custom when we enter this part of Ferelden. We are always wary of the dangers in the forest, but we did not expect the werewolves would be lying in wait for us. They… ambushed us, and though we drove the beasts back, much damage was done. Many of our warriors lie dying as we speak. Even with all our magic and healing skill, we will eventually be forced to slay our brethren to prevent them from becoming beasts. The Blight's evil must be stopped, but we are in no position to help you. I am truly sorry."

Halia asked him, "Is there no way to help them?"

"The affliction is a curse that runs rampant in their blood, bringing great agony and then ultimately either death or a transformation into something monstrous. The only thing that could help them must come from the source of the curse itself, and that… that would be no trivial task to retrieve."

"You're talking about a werewolf."

"No. But it is the one who made these werewolves come to be. Within the Brecilian Forest dwells a great wolf-we call him Witherfang. It was within him that the curse originated, and through his blood that it has been spread. If he is killed and his heart brought to me, perhaps I could destroy the curse, but this task has proven too dangerous for us." He starts walking away and the group follows. "I sent some hunters into the forest a week ago, but they have not returned. I cannot risk any more of my clan." They stop in front of one of the landships.

"I'll find this Witherfang for you."

"I must warn you that more than werewolves lurk in the forest. It has a history full of carnage and murder, you see. Where there is so much death, the Veil separating the spirit realm from our own becomes thin, allowing spirits to possess things living or dead. But if you can indeed help… then I wish you luck."

"We should go."

"Of course. Head to the center of the woods to begin your search."

* * *

 ** _Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since the last update of this story. Honestly, I think I might skip over most of the dwarven and elvish story, as it would just carry on and would get boring and only show the important parts, ie, talking to Cariden and the Lady and such._**


	18. Part 18

_**I don't own**_ **Dragon Age,** _ **or the mods listed**_

 _ **Chapter 12: Soldier's Peak and the Return to Ostagar**_

As soon as the group walks out of Orzammar, Oghren, the group's new dwarven berserker, sighs and says, "Give me a moment."

Malcolm, being the caring person that he is, looks at him. "Is everything all right?"

Oghren looks at him. "Of course everything's all right! Psht! Just give me one sodding moment." He looks up at the sky. "By the Stone, I feel like I'm about to fall off the world with all that sky up there."

Malcolm nods. "Well, take your time. I need you ready to fight."

Oghren looks up at him a little annoyed. "If I could fight Randar Vollney's second after downing fifteen lichen-ales in half an hour, I'm not going to be put off by a high sodding ceiling. Well, let's get moving. We're losing… whatchacallit? Daylight." Malcolm nods and motions for the group to follow him.

 _At the Dalish camp._ Halia walks up to Lanaya, who says, "It is done. The essence of the wolf's heart has banished all traces of cursed blood from the hunters. It is too bad that Zathrian had to die. I… I felt it, when he departed. I think he was ready to go. It will be difficult to fill Zathrian's shoes. He was our keeper for many centuries and he will be sorely missed. But I am keeper now. Let me say it officially, then: I hereby swear to uphold the terms of the ancient contract our people formed with the Grey Wardens. Call and we shall come, with great speed and purpose, and we shall strike at your foes. This I swear."

Halia gives her a small bow. "Thank you, Lanaya."

She returns the bow. "It has been a long time since the Dalish marched to war… but I trust that, in the end, we shall make a difference for you." Halia gives her one final bow and walks away from the Dalish.

 _Somewhere near the Imperial Highway._ Malcolm puts his sword and shield on the ground then lays down spread eagle, with his sword within easy arms reach. He looks up at the night sky, thinking about the last few days.

They had ran errands for a dwarven lord called Harrowmont to gain his favor and to support him in his bid for the throne. The most difficult one was finding a Paragon called Branka down in the Deep Trenches as she was looking for an ancient dwarven artifact called the Anvil of the Void. They found her and Malcolm could tell that she became obsessed with finding it. The group found the Anvil and the Paragon Caridin, the dwarf who made the Anvil. The dwarf turned golem told the group about the tale of the Anvil, how it used souls from dwarves to bring life to the golems. Shale then piped up and Caridin explained that the former was the only female dwarf to volunteer. Then Branka charged in and demanded that the Anvil be turned over to her. Tempers flared follow by steel and after the battle, Branka laid dead and Caridin jumped into a river of lava after making a crown for the next king. They made a detour to the Cadash Thaig, its location known to Shale in a new memory that Caridin triggered, making their way to the center that had a monument to those who became golems and Shale found her name. They then went to Orzammar and crowned Harrowmont king, but soon after Bhelen, Harrowmont's opponent, attacked in rage. Then they made their way back to the surface, with Harrowmont's promise that the dwarves will march against the Blight.

A pressure on his arm brings him out of his daydream. He looks and smiles as he sees Leliana laying on his arm looking up at the night sky. He slowly snakes his hand up from her leg and to her abdomen. Leliana smiles and grabs his hand before it reaches her chest. She looks at him. " _Euh euh. Pas encore, mon chéri. Vous devez travailler pour cela cette fois._ " (Uh uh. Not yet, my darling. You have to work for it this time.)

Malcolm rolls over and hovers above her with a flirtatious smile. He replies with his trademark bad Orlesian accent, " _Tu veux parier?_ " (You want to bet?) Malcolm wasn't sure what made Leliana smile this time, but he didn't care as he lowered his head to hers and their lips made contact. At first, he was teasing her, just lightly brushing his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. He complied and went in for a deep brief kiss, then he pulls his head back and smiles before going for another kiss. He then raised his head an inch to break the kiss and started planting pecks from her lips to her chin then jawline then to her neck, as she moaned.

Then someone behind Malcolm cleared their throat. Malcolm rolled off of his love, grabbed his sword and stood up, facing the guy who interrupted their moment. The man went wide-eyed and brought his hands up, indicating that he wasn't a threat. "Easy friend. I didn't mean to sneak up on you. It's just that you're a hard man to find. Where are my manners? The name is Levi, Levi Dryden." Malcolm stood at ease and wondered where he heard the Dryden name before. "Did Duncan ever mention me? Levi of the Coins? Levi the Trader?"

Then it clicked in Malcolm's head where he heard the name before. "Dryden's a black name. Your family lost its land and titles."

"Well, Teryn Cousland's son should know that Ferelden politics seldom are what they seem. But here I go carrying on while you have a Blight to stop. So I'll get to the point. Duncan promised me that we would go look into something important for the Wardens and me. But since Duncan is, well, no more, I figured that we could go together. If you'll give me your map, I can show you where to meet me." Malcolm nods and gives Levi his map, who then draws an 'x' on the North Road. He hands it back to Malcolm as he says, "I'll wait for you here."

Malcolm grabs the map and looks at it. "Got it."

"Good day." He turns around and leaves.

Malcolm grabs his shield and walks to Morrigan's area of camp. "Morrigan, I need you to go find Halia and tell her that we'll be late." Morrigan nods, runs, and changes into a bird. Malcolm walks over to Leliana, who is waiting in front of their tent. Malcolm drops his sword and shield and looks at Leliana. "Now," he says with a smile, "where were we?" Leliana smiles as she walks close to him and wraps her arms around his neck. "Oh, I think I remember." He grabs her hips and pulls her close and silences her squeal with a kiss on the lips. He then pulled her through the flaps and into the tent.

 _At the same time, in the Brecilian Forest._ Halia was on watch as Wynne left her after thanking her for taking the time to find Aneirin. Then Alistair came up to her, looking nervous. Halia looks at him. "Hey."

Alistair nearly jumped. "Oh, hey."

"You okay?"

"Uh, yes I am," he lied and Halia just looked at him. He sighs as he looks at his feet. "No. It's just… _(sighs)_ All right. I guess I really don't know how to ask you this."

"Is this very important?"

"Errr… no, I suppose not. I just thought… we're together at the camp? Maybe we could… talk?"

Halia looks closely at Alistair's face as she stands up. "Are you sweating?"

Alistair brings up his hands and replies a little too quickly. "No! I mean yes. I mean… I'm a little nervous, sure. Not that this is anything bad or frightening or… well, yes. Oh, how do I say this? You'd think it would be easier, but every time I'm around you, I feel as if my head's about to explode. I-I can't think straight."

Halia is barely able to keep herself from smiling at his blunder, and to mess with him she pretends to be hurt. "Oh? Thanks a lot."

"I don't mean it like that. I mean…" he covers his face with his hands, "How did Malcolm do this?" He puts his hands down. "All right, let me start over. Here's the thing: being near you makes me crazy, but I can't imagine being without you. Not ever. I don't know how to say this another way. I want to spend the night with you. Here, in the camp." His face goes bright red as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Maybe this is too fast, I don't know, but… I know what I feel."

Halia takes a step closer to him. "Even though I'm not human like you?"

He chuckles. "Especially because of that."

"Here? In your tent? That's not very special."

"I wanted to wait for the perfect time, the perfect place… but when will it be perfect? If things were, we wouldn't have met. We sort of… stumbled into each other, and despite this being the least perfect time, I still found myself falling for you in between all the fighting and everything else. I really don't want to wait anymore. I've… I've never done this before. I want it to be with you… while we have the chance. In case…"

Halia grabs one of his hands and looks into his eyes. "Don't talk like that, there will always be time later."

"Will there? You don't know that. I don't know that. I'd like to be able to say that I threw caution to the wind at least once."

"Very well. If that's what you really want…" she says as she grabs his other hand.

Alistair puts their hands closer together as he looks into her eyes. "I think so. I hope so." Halia nods as she stands on her toes and kisses him. She pulls back and leads him to his tent. Once inside, Halia starts to take his armor off. "W-What are you doing?"

Halia doesn't stop. "Taking this bulky armor off. Please, trust me."

Alistair starts to help her while going red. "I-I do. It's just that… I… I…" Halia stops and silences him with a kiss. After a few minutes, Alistair is in his small clothes, his face bright red.

Then Halia starts on her own armor. She stops and looks at him. He then turns around thinking that's what she was waiting for. She smiles. "Are you going to stand there, or are you gonna help?" He turns and reaches a timid hand out to help. "I'm not gonna bite."

"I'm sorry." He gets closer and starts helping. "I've never done something like this before."

She smiles. "I can tell." After a few minutes, Halia takes off her last piece of armor, and stands in her small clothes. Then she grabs Alistair's hands, who was just staring at her, and pulls him close. She smiles then stands on her toes and kisses him, her hands letting go of his and slowly wraps around his neck. His hands, shaking, slowly touches her bare skin. She then pulls him down to the ground with him over her making sure that he doesn't touch her. She pulls her head away from his as she notices his hesitation to touch her. She then rolls themselves over and look as Alistair is close to having a panic attack. She smiles as she lowers her head to the side of his. "Hey, it's alright. You can touch my skin." As he hesitates, she grabs one of his hands and places it on her back, and she hears him take a sharp breath in. She whispers into his ear. "See, it's okay to touch." She plants a kiss on his cheek as his other hand touches her leg. She then raises her head and looks into his eyes, before kissing him.

 _An hour later._ Halia and Alistair cuddle in their tent looking at the top. Alistair breaks the silence. "Hmm. You know, according to all the sisters at the monastery, I should have been struck by lightning by now."

Halia smiles. "That so?"

"Yep. Lightning first, then the end of civilization as we know it. I'm a bad, bad man. You do realize the rest of our little party here is going to talk, right? They do that."

"First smart comment and I feed them to the darkspawn."

"See? This is why I love you. So… what now? Where do we go from here?"

Halia looks at him. "We stay together, no matter what happens."

"Right. I can handle that. I hope. Have I told you that I love you?" Alistair looks at her and Halia nods. "I did? Well, it won't kill you to hear it again, will it?"

Halia smiles. "I love you, too."

"See? Was that so hard?"

"For me or for you? Cause if I remember correctly, you were stumbling over your words, which just made you even more cute."

"Just all part of my master plan!" Halia leans on an arm and starts hitting him with her other one. Alistair covers up with his arms. "Ow, stop that. You big meanie." Halia laughs and puts her head on his chest and they both fall asleep.

 _The next day._ Halia was leading the group through the woods, when she heard something moving in the bushes. She dropped into a crouch and drew her bow and an arrow, as Morrigan walked out. Halia put her stuff up as Morrigan walked up to her. "Malcolm and his group will be late getting to Redcliffe. Follow me. I think there is something you should see." Halia nods as she follows her.

Halia moves a branch of a bush as she watches the scene below her. She sees a group of armed thugs shoving around and confronting what looks like a commoner. She slightly moves to get a better look at the guy. She instantly recognizes him as one of the guards that helped Cailan welcome her, Malcolm and Duncan to Ostagar. However, before she could do anything, one of the thugs ran his sword through the guard and left. She grabbed her bow and readied an arrow as she slowly made her to him. Once close she bandaged his wound as best as she could. He coughed as he opened his eyes. "Thank you. I… didn't expect the Bann's men to notice my escape so quickly. I tried to hide here in the woods, but there wasn't time. And now I'm a dead man. You were there at Ostagar. You know how things went. For me, it was either this, or die in some darkspawn's belly, or... or be hung as a deserter. You were there with the Grey Wardens. One of Duncan's new recruits. I was to guard the king. He was my friend, understand?" Halia nods. "Maker. All that time in the prison and I couldn't stop thinking about all they suffered that one dark night at Ostagar…"

"It's not your fault they died."

"I know. Even had Loghain's men not turned their backs on us, the darkspawn were too many. Even Cailan, for all his bravado, knew there would be no victory at Ostagar. The king entrusted me with the key to the royal arms chest. If anything were to happen to him, he said, it was vital I deliver it to the Wardens."

"Is this chest important?"

Alistair answers. "The royal arms chest- it's where Cailan kept his father's sword, the one he always said he'd slay the archdemon with."

The guard continues. "More than that, there was a secret compartment where he kept documents concerning his healings with Empress Celene and the Orlesians."

Halia looks at him. "Why didn't he just give the key to Duncan?"

"He didn't get the chance. Duncan was so busy with the new recruits and keeping Loghain at bay. Whatever his reason, it's me Cailan entrusted it to."

"Do you still have this key?"

The guard gives a short painful chuckle. "The Maker has a sense of humor, doesn't he? I suppose it's for the best, however-had I kept it, it would be in the Bann's hands by now."

Wynne looked a little irritated. "But you said Cailan entrusted it to you!"

"I was afraid. I thought I would lose it on the battlefield, so I stashed it in the camp. Please-it's probably still there. The key's behind a loose stone in the base of a statue. It's in the old mage camp."

Alistair pipes up. "You'll be taking me along, won't you? Call me sentimental, but I left behind some darkspawn that really deserve a sword through the middle."

Wynne adds, "The events at Ostagar still haunt my thoughts, my dear. If that is where we are headed, I would like to accompany you."

The guard continues. "It is vital that the king's documents do not fall into the wrong hands. As for Maric's sword, it is too powerful to be pawed at by those monsters. Same for the king's other arms and armor. And… and if you happen to find Cailan's body, see it off. He was our king. He shouldn't be left to rot amidst the darkspawn's filth." He exhales one final time as he collapses.

Halia nods and closes his eyes. "We will." She stands up and looks at her group. "I guess we will also be late getting to Redcliffe." The group then headed out to return to Ostagar.

 _Days later._ Malcolm and his group followed Levi as they walk out of a series of tunnels. Levi stops as he says, "And… here we are. Soldier's Peak." They all look up at the fortress. "Maker's breath, look at the size of her. What a fortress." Levi turns and looks at Malcolm. "I told you the map would get us through tunnels."

Malcolm replies, while still looking at the Peak, "She's impressive, that's for certain."

"It's just teeming with history. Can't you feel it? So… I'll follow you about. From a distance. This place has the stench of death. I expect there's trouble up ahead." Malcolm leads the group up the steps and to the Peak.

As soon as they past the gate, there was like a flash of light and Malcolm could see soldiers run around with one figure giving orders. "Fall back. Fall back, already."

One soldier walks up to the leader. "Taking the Peak will not be easy, m'lord."

"I gave the Wardens one chance to die with honor. Instead they hole up like cowards. We follow the king's advice, then. Starve them out."

"But the Peak has months of supplies."

"Then we wait. When they are too weak to lift their weapons, we will send them to their final judgment."

There was another flash of light and the soldiers were gone. Levi looked spooked while Malcolm knew what happened, and Levi says, "Wh-what was that? I felt a bit woozy there. I'm not mad, am I? You saw it, too?"

"It was like a waking dream." Malcolm closes his eyes and uses his magic to reach out.

"How is that possible? This place truly is haunted."

Malcolm opens his eyes, his fears confirmed. "The Veil is thin here. The Circle Tower was that way, too."

Levi looks confused. "The Veil?"

"That's what separates us from the Fade and demons."

"D-demons? Thank Andraste you came, Warden. After you." Malcolm takes a few steps forward and skeletons rise from the ground and rushes the group.

 _Meanwhile._ Halia let's her arrow fly and it ends up in the Hurlock's head. With the threat over, the group gathers together to let where they are settle in. Alistair breaks the silence. "Something about returning here makes me feel old, Wynne."

The older elf looks at him. "And what exactly are you implying, Alistair?"

"What? Nothing! I just thought…"

"You just thought I might be an expert at feeling old and could share some sage advice?"

"I just mean that I was a different person then. I believed him, you know? That it would be a glorious battle, that we'd win…"

"I did too. We were all a little bit younger the last time we were here."

"Well, not you. You've always been old."

"With lip like that, son, you'll be lucky if you live to be half my age." Halia smiles and shakes her head, then they moved out. They rounded a corner when a bolt of lightning just missed Halia and struck a nearby wall. She turned and saw darkspawn run towards them.

 _Back at Soldier's Peak._ With the skeleton threat over, the group enter the keep and are greeted with another vision. This time it's about the Wardens. A mage is talking with the leader, who Malcolm assumes to be Sophia Dryden. "The men's morale is low. My spells are of no use in this matter, Commander."

"There is more to leading men than sorcery, Avernus. I will remind them that they're Wardens." She walks away from Avernus, and towards the center of the room. "Men, I won't lie to you. The situation is grim." She continues as the Wardens gather around her. "Our forces outnumbered. Our bellies empty. And our hearts are sagging. But we are Wardens. Darkspawn flee when they hear our horns. Archdemons die when they taste our blades. So are we to bend knee to a mere human despot? No! I, for one, will never give up. I, for one, will never surrender just to dance on Arland's gallows. So I propose here and now, in these hallowed halls where generations of our brethren stood vigil against darkspawn and evil… That we send a message to that fat bastard. In this sacred place, proud men, strong men, stood defiant. And would rather die than submit to tyranny!" As the vision fades, the rest of the Wardens cheer loudly.

Then Levi turned to Malcolm. "So brave, even when starving. And my great-great-grandmother stood with them."

"King Arland was a tyrant?"

"Not much is known of King Arland. The war of succession that followed his death, now that was a piece of work. Lasted nearly a decade, and almost burned Denerim and the palace to the ground. Loads of history was lost. But maybe there're answers to that inside. But I've gabbed enough. Lead on, my friend." They fought their way through demons and more skeletons until they reached a big room that is teeming with magic and another vision.

In it is the Wardens fighting Arland's men. Sophia rallies her men. "Make them pay for every inch, men!" A soldier rushed her, but she quickly killed him. "Hold the flank!" She turns her head. "Avernus, we need you."

Avernus concentrates as he says, "Nelatep obresooth sythan net bekon!" and a rage demon appears and attacks the soldiers.

"More, Avernus-whatever it takes!"

He concentrates again. "Kaelee ai benfotus victus!" and a sloth demon appears.

"Press them, press them now." The rage demon grabs one of the Warden mages and throws her into the wall, killing her.

Then the sloth demon then kills a Warden, while Avernus yells at it, "No! I command you, fight the king's men!"

The demon turns to him. "Fool. So much death, suffering, and, oh yes… **blood**. The Veil is torn now. Your soul is mine, Avernus."

Avernus starts backing away. "Acolytes… Retreat now. The battle is lost."

As he and other mages run up the stairs, Sophia yells at him. "Avernus!" The vision ends, and the group fights off demons.

 _At Ostagar._ Halia and the group reach the middle of the bridge, and there was the body of Cailan, strung up like a piece of meat, on a weird darkspawn construct of some sort. Halia bows her head at the sight but doesn't have time for anything else as a fireball lands a few yards away. She turns and sees a genlock emissary, who resurrects nearby corpses and skeletons then runs.

 _Back at Soldier's Peak._ Malcolm cuts one of the abomination's arm off then slashes the leg on the same side. The abomination then kneels, and Malcolm thrusts his sword through the creature's chest killing it. As he pulls his sword out, Levi comes up to him. "The Warden's summoned demons. I can't believe it. And my grandmother… She knew."

"Grey Wardens don't forbid blood magic. Anything it takes to win."

"I believed my family was better than that. But answers may lay up ahead." They go into the next room and encounter a magical barrier over one of the two doors. With no other choice, they head through the other door and encounter a lone figure.

As Malcolm walk up, the figure turns to face the group while saying, "Step no further-" Then Goliath growled and stared at the possessed Sophia Dryden. "Get this annoyance away from me. This one would speak with you."

Levi looks shocked. "G-grandmother?"

The demon continues, "You have slain many of the demon ilk to get here. This one would propose a deal."

Malcolm takes a good look at the possessed body. "Is anything of the real Sophia left inside you?"

"This one has tasted her memories, seen her thoughts and hidden places. But she is food for this one, no more, no less."

"And why should I trust a demon?"

"What is one woman-child compared to your might? Strike me down if my terms offend. A fool this one would be to betray a Warden."

"There's no way I'd make a deal with you."

"Then you are a fool!" The demon pulls out its sword and shield and jumps over the table at Malcolm. He got his shield up just in time to block the downward strike. Malcolm pushed the demon off and takes a few steps back. The demon rushes him, and Malcolm waits until the last possible second to bring up his shield, which the demon runs into and Malcolm thrusts his sword into the demon's head.

Then the group walk out of the room and through the door that had the barrier blocking it. They cross the bridge and into the tower. Inside the room is a book and a vial on top of a table. Malcolm reads the book which tells him about the progress Avernus made with unlocking the power of the darkspawn taint. He grabs the vial and looks at it. He takes the cork out and drinks it. He immediately drops it and hunches over in pain, as the pain subsides he can feel the new power that has been unlocked. They then go through the doors and into the main room. As they walk to the other side, they heard a voice, "I hear you… Don't disrupt my concentration." Then an old man in the Warden mage armor walked down a set of stairs to a platform. "Even now the demons seek to replenish their numbers. Are you to thank for this welcomed but temporary imbalance?"

Malcolm's grip on his sword tightens in case of a fight. "How do I know you're not possessed?"

The old mage chuckles a little. "You've met dear old Sophia, have you? My body is sustained from a similar source, but my mind and my volition are intact. Why are you here? What is your intent?"

"I'm here to recover the Grey Wardens' base."

"An admirable goal. But in order to achieve this, the demons must be cut off forever."

"I want some answers first."

"To what questions, I wonder? Ask."

"What was the purpose of your experiments?"

"To stop the demonic tide. To correct the miscalculations of the past. Blood magic comes from demons. They could counter every bit of lore I knew. But the darkspawn taint. That is alien to them. And it has power. The wardens use it merely to sense darkspawn. A triviality. My research has discovered so much more-hinted at even greater heights. This knowledge could not only save Soldier's Peak-with it, the Wardens could grow even more powerful!"

"Sophia's great-grandson brought me here." Malcolm turns his head. "Levi, go ahead."

Levi takes a step forward. "Master mage, uh, ser. My family name has been worth less than dirt for over a century. Do you have any proof that Sophia was a hero?"

"The boy who braved the mists. So you heeded my call." He laughs. "And you are a Dryden? The cosmos has a sense of humor."

Malcolm looks at the mage. "Just answer the question."

"Your great-great-grandmother was the best of us. Brave, charismatic, fiery. Utterly devoted to the fight. But still we lost. We fought against a tyrant, you know? So full of vigor, then. So blind to consequence. But proof? There's none to be had."

Malcolm looks at Levi. "I'm sorry."

"I… I had hoped. But thank you, Warden."

Malcolm looks at Avernus. "The time for questions is over."

"So be it. My only request: If justice or vengeance drive you, stay your hand until the demons are dealt with. We must go to the great hall. There I will repair the damage I caused so long ago. Let's go." Malcolm nods and follows the mage back to the great hall.

 _At Ostagar._ Halia and the group walk onto the old battlefield and looked around for the Genlock that kept running away from them. Halia spots it and starts walking towards it, just when magic left the Genlock and hit an Ogre corpse that had a sword and dagger impaled into it. Soon, the layer of snow that has gathered on it started to move and the group watched as the Ogre rose up and roared. Halia grabbed her bow and nocked an arrow just as Alistair tackled her, dodging an arm swipe. Alistair quickly got off her and went to distract the Ogre as Halia rolled away and grabbed an arrow and nocked it. She aimed at the Genlock and fired. The arrow missed, and she tried again, this time the Genlock blocked it with his staff. She reached up for another arrow and grabbed her last one. She nocked it and took deep breathes as she pulled the string back farther than she ever pulled. Time seemed to slow down as she let the arrow fly, and it went straight through the head. She looked over at the rest of the group just in time to see Alistair pull his sword out of the Ogre's neck then plunged it through its head and twisted. He pulled his sword out and jumped off the corpse, as Halia went over to the Genlock and grabbed the last piece of Cailan's armor, the helmet. Halia walked back to the group to see Alistair pull out the sword and dagger from the corpse and she knew those belonged to Duncan. He looks over at Halia and sees the helmet. "There it is, the last of them."

Wynne rubs her face. "It has been a long day. By the lines around your eyes, I dare say you look as old as me."

"And if I may say so, m'lady, you appear to be getting younger by the day."

"Be careful who you flirt with, young man. When you wake up beside me tomorrow morning, I'll be back to reminding you of your grandmother."

Alistair looks confused and a bit frightened. "Beside you?"

"You heard what I said. It would not be the first time I woke to a younger man in my bed."

"Are all women this evil and conniving when they grow old?"

Wynne chuckles. "Just me, my dear. Just me." Halia smiles as she leads them back to the tunnel. _About an hour later._ The group stand in front of the body of Cailan looking at him. "Alistair, are you all right?"

"Ugh. They've left him here to rot. We need to do something."

Halia speaks up. "He is of royal blood and deserves a pyre."

"He was a good man who hoped too much and died too young. He deserves what little honor we can afford to grant him."

 _Back at Soldier's Peak._ Avernus walks up to Malcolm. "It's over. The Veil is strong now. Stronger, at least. So what of me? Will you leave me to experiment in peace?"

"Experiment away. If it bears any fruit, I want to know."

"I feel I am close to a breakthrough. And now I can dedicate all of my time to research. I will share anything I learn with the Wardens and with you."

As Avernus leaves, Levi walks up to Malcolm. "You've done it, Warden, Soldier's Peak is safe again. That old geezer Avernus deserves the gallows, if you ask me, but… people will do queer things to survive. But there was no proof to redeem my family."

"The past won't offer redemption. Try the future instead."

"For so long, I was focused on the past. On answers. But I think I should've been better off had I stayed at home. You've got a whole fortress now. I suppose I should start plying my trade again."

"Any chance I could convince you to stay on?"

"You know I'm no good in a fight. But I'm a fair trader, if I do say so myself. My cousins have been looking for a safe place to store trade goods. And the Peak will do nicely. Whatever the Drydens have to offer are yours, for a sizable discount. Thank you, Warden."

Malcolm holds his hand out and Levi takes it. "Anytime."

The group then left the Peak and made camp.

 _Near Ostagar._ Halia and the group set up camp and just relaxed, as best they can. They had just killed Flemeth as a favor for Morrigan, who had learned how Flemeth has lived for so long, after the gave Cailan a pyre. Alistair came up to Halia and thanked her for taking the time, and decided to let her use Duncan's weapons, while he uses his father's sword.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. Thank you for being patient. Unfortunately, I don't have my laptop back. I do have a new one. Ok so, I want your honest opinion. You can PM me or leave a review. So, do you think I should change the rating to**_ **M _and add in some lemon, or not. Again, I want your honest opinion, PM me or leave a review. If this chapter seems a little worse than the last few chapters, it's because it's been over a month since I last attempted to write a chapter, due to my laptop bein stolen._**


	19. Part 19

_**I do not own Dragon Age or the mods listed.**_

 _ **Chapter 13: Denerim**_

 _At camp between Ozammar and Redcliffe._ Malcolm looks down at the beauty in his arms and he smiles, as he feels truly blessed. Leliana stirs, opens her eyes and looks at him. "Still awake?"

He shakes his head. "No. Just woke up a little bit ago and I looked at you, remembering that one night."

She smiles. "I knew I was good, but not that good that after weeks you still think about it."

He smiles and kisses her. "It was the best. It was my first time, but more importantly, it was _our_ first as a couple." She giggles a little as he lays his head down and she hugs him as they both fall asleep, remembering that night.

 _When they entered the tent after the ambush, Malcolm and Leliana quickly strip out of their armor and into their small clothes before Malcolm pulls her to him and kisses deeply before she squeals too loud. Malcolm places one hand on the back of her neck as the other snakes down her back and grabs one of her butt cheeks. She squeals into his mouth, parting her teeth, and he throws his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues wrestle for dominance as he moves his other hand down to her other cheek and squeezes. Again, she squeals and all it does is make him more aroused as his erection grew, pressing up against her. She pulls her head back and smiles. "Well, it seems like someone's ready." She takes her arms off him and she goes for her panties, which have become soaked._

 _Malcolm looks down to help her and he sees how wet her womanhood is. "Well, I can say that you are excited."_

 _After she removes her panties, and he attempts to undo her bra, Leliana touches the bulge showing from his underwear, which causes him to hiss a little. "That makes both of us." He undoes her bra and tosses it into the pile of armor. He looks at her exposed breasts and gasps at them. They are just the right size for him, not too big, not too small, just perfect, but to him, everything about her is perfect. His hands go up her waist and cups the underside of her breasts, causing her to moan. She then grabs his wrists and pushes them away a little before whispering to him, "I think you'll like a different view more." She lets go and lays on her back, legs spread as she bites her bottom lip and touches one of her breasts and her womanhood._

 _He groans as his erection grows more, threatening to pull the underwear down itself. "Damn, woman. Are you sure I haven't died and gone to the Maker's side? Because you are an angel, now and always."_

 _She giggles and pulls her hand away from her womanhood and curls her finger at him. "Well, come here to be rewarded for your faith." He couldn't move any faster climbing on top of her as he grabs both breasts, causing her to moan slightly. He starts leaving light kisses on her collarbone and up to her neck before he starts kissing her mouth very deeply. Her hands slide from his back to his waistline and starts to pull his underwear off. He quickly stops fondling her breasts and grab her hands as he pulls his head away, with hesitation on his face. Leliana looks at him confused. "Mal? What's wrong? Didn't you want this?"_

 _He brings her hands up and lightly kisses them. "I do, Leli. I swear on the pinch of the Sacred Ashes I collected, I do. But… it's not you, it's me. You see, not only will this be our first as a couple, it will be my first, period."_

 _She nods her head and lightly grasps his face. "I think I get it. You're nervous about this level of commitment, especially since you're a Warden." He nods. "Well, if it helps, I'm nervous about it too. Only Marjolaine gave me releases, but looking back, she didn't care for me as a person. Not like you. So you will be my true first as well."_

 _He smiles as his eyes water a little. "If you're not ready, I can wait. Just in case you aren't sure."_

 _She smiles at his gentlemen behavior as she shakes her head. "No need to wait,_ mon chérie _. I can't think of anyone else I would be with," she leans in and whispers, "for the rest of my life." She pulls her head back and they both smile before he clashes_ _his lips with hers, as she reached down and removed the last piece of clothing between them. Now with them both fully exposed to each other, Leliana flips Malcolm around on his back and she hovers above him. They just stay like that, looking over each other before Leliana grabs his shaft and she places herself above it and looks down at Malcolm. She could see the hesitation in his eyes as he does a few deep breaths before nodding. She slowly lowers, making sure he enters her completely as they both moan. She stops when she reaches the end. "You… this… I don't… this feels…"_

" _Natural?" he finishes for her and she nods. "I feel the same… It's like we were destined for each other." She leans forwards and kisses his. "You ready to continue?" She nods as she raises herself up before slamming back down. She does this again, and again, and before long the two have a rhythm going as he bucks up to meet her as she slams down, she moans while he groans._

 _It doesn't take long before Leliana starts to pant out, "Mal… Mal…_ Je vais venir _…"_

 _He starts panting too. "Hold on, Leli… Hold on…"_

 _They continue to moan and groan as they heard Morrigan say,_ "Will you tell them to keep it down?" _They felt a very satisfying feeling as they both found their release._ "Some of us are trying to sleep."

 _Leliana continues to ride him to make sure they both fully release as Malcolm says, almost out of breath, "I love you,_ mon chérie _."_

 _Leliana slumps down on him as he grabs some covers for them. "_ Je t'aime aussi _,_ mon chérie _." They bask in the afterglow very warm despite the cold mountains as they hold each other. "It felt… right." She presses her head against Malcolm's shoulder as he rubs her back._

 _Malcolm smiles drunkenly. "I know… You and me… it just feels right and natural. You know, there was one other person who once caught my eye. She was Delilah Howe. My father once thought it would be best for both the Couslands and Howes if we married. We had a few tumbles in the hay, if you know what I mean, but we kept our small clothes on. I used to wonder if I was ready to take it to the next level with her, before the whole betrayal, but now…" he looks down at her, "now I'm glad I never did…" He kisses the top of her head. "Because the one thing of mine that I would not give you, is my tainted blood. In fact, if there was a way I could grow old and die with you, I would do it in a heartbeat._ Tu es ma vie et mon tout _,_ mon chérie _." (you are my life and my everything)_

 _She smiles at his accent as she kisses his neck. "_ Et vous ȇtes à moi assi _,_ mon chérie _. (and you are mine also) And thank you for telling me this." She goes semi limp as she falls asleep. He smiles and covers them both up before he too falls asleep._

Days later they arrive at Redcliffe Castle and see that Halia and her group haven't arrived yet, so they wait for more days. Almost a week passed before Halia's group arrived and both groups approach Eamon, who seems to have gathered more of his strength. "Are you ready to head to Denerim? If not, I can delay things as best as I can but not too long."

Malcolm looks at Halia, who nods, before looking at Eamon. "There's no point in delay this anymore. We are ready."

Eamon nods. "Excellent. I shall make the arrangements. Let us be off and may the Maker watch over us."

" _Denerim is the heart and soul of Ferelden. It was the city of King Calenhad, the birthplace of Andraste. As stubborn as a mabari, and as good to have on your side. If we defeat Loghain here, the rest of the nation will follow us. By calling the Landsmeet, I've struck the first blow. The advantage, for the moment, in ours. He will have little choice but to show himself, to oppose us directly. He will strike back at us. The only question that remains is how soon?"_

Malcolm, Alistair, and Eamon are talking as Halia notices three armed humans walking up to them. "Malcolm." He looks over at her, who motions her head towards the approaching group.

The three turn their hands towards the approaching group. Eamon walks a little to the front. "Loghain. This is… an honor, that the regent would find time to greet me personally."

Loghain doesn't look amused. "How could I not welcome a man so important as to call every lord and Ferelden away from his estates while a Blight claws at our land?"

Halia whispers under her breath, "Says the human who has divided it in the first place."

Eamon remains calm. "The Blight is why I'm here. With Cailan dead, Ferelden **must** have a king to lead it against the darkspawn."

"Ferelden has a strong leader: its queen. And I lead her armies."

Malcolm is mostly calm. "Considering Ostagar, perhaps we need a better general."

Loghain looks at him. "Ah, the Grey Warden recruit. I thought we might meet again. You have my sympathies on what happened to your order. It is unfortunate that they chose to turn against Ferelden."

Malcolm sneers. "I don't accept the sympathies of deserters and regicides."

"You should curb your tongue. This is my city, and no safe place to speak treason. For anyone." He looks at Eamon. "There is talk that your illness left you feeble, Eamon. Some worry that you may no longer be fit to advise Ferelden."

"'Illness?' Why not call your poison by its true name? Not everyone at the Landsmeet will cast aside their loyalties as easily as you and these… sycophants."

Loghain gives a little smirk. "How long you've been gone from court, Eamon! Don't you recognize Rendon How, Arl of Amaranthine…" he looks at Malcolm, who's eye twitches, "and Teyrn of Highever?"

Howe adds, "And current arl of Denerim, after Urien's unfortunate fate at Ostagar. Truly, it is an embarrassment of riches."

Malcolm clenches his fists. "I demand blood rights! This man murdered my family!"

Howe smiles at his actions. "You have no rights. Your family surrendered them when I revealed them to be traitors to the king."

Alistair and Leliana both move to hold Malcolm to keep him from straight up murdering Howe, but it seems like he was calm enough to not do anything. "You think you can slander my family to my face?! I will rip your head off with my bare hands!"

Then the woman spoke up. "You are either very bold or very stupid to threaten the teyrn before witnesses."

Loghain looks at her. "Enough Cauthrien, this is not the time or place." He looks at Eamon. "I had hoped to talk you down from this rash course, Eamon. Our people are frightened: Our king is dead. Our land is under siege. We must be united now, if we are to endure this crisis. Your own sister, Queen Rowan, fought tirelessly to see Ferelden restored. Would you see her work destroyed? You divide our nation and weaken our efforts against the Blight with your selfish ambitions to the throne."

Halia sneers. "He is the one that divided the nation? What efforts can defeat the Blight when you shems have outlawed the Wardens?"

Loghain looks at the Dalish Warden. "So, it seems like the Wardens have accepted a Dalish into their ranks. Cailan depended on the Grey Warden's prowess against the darkspawn, and look how well that ended, my dear. Let us speak of reality, rather in tall tales. Stories will not save us."

Eamon speaks up before Halia could do anything. "I cannot forgive what you've done, Loghain. Perhaps the Maker can, but not I. Our people deserve a king of the Theirin bloodline. Alistair will be the one to lead us to victory in this Blight."

Alistair pipes up. "Oh, is that all I have to do? No pressure…"

Loghain was unamused. "The emperor of Orlais also thought I could not bring him down. Expect no more mercy than I showed him. There is nothing I would not do for my homeland." Halia scoffs at him as he and the other two turn around and walked out.

Eamon looks at the Wardens. "Well, that was… bracing. I didn't expect Loghain to show himself quite so soon."

Halia looks at him. "Why is he doing this?"

"Maker knows. Perhaps he's gone mad. I would have imagined pigs would fly before Loghain Mac Tir would turn against our king."

Leliana looks at Eamon. "Have you known Loghain long, my arl?"

Eamon looks at her, kinda surprised that she is asking him questions. "My sister married King Maric while he was still in exile. At that time, he and Loghain were inseparable. The wild prince who'd never seen the inside of a castle, and the farmer's son. When Loghain joined Maric's rebels, he was just a rawboned boy. But he got on one knee to swear that he would see Ferelden free or die trying."

Malcolm, who has finally calmed down enough, asks, "Now what?"

"We need eyes and ears in the city. Loghain has been here for months. The roots of all his schemes must begin here. The sooner we find them, the better we can turn them to our advantage. Go have a look around and see what you can turn up. Better yet, find the nobles who have arrived for the Landsmeet. Test the waters, see how many will support us. When you're ready to talk strategy, come upstairs to my sitting room. We can lay out our plans for the Landsmeet then." The four all bow at Eamon who bows back before walking off.

Leliana turns to Malcolm, and Alistair guesses what they are gonna talk about so he and Halia leave, joined at the hip. "Mal? You ok?"

He shakes his head as he moves to one of the benches and sits down with Leliana right beside him. "No. Damnit, I thought I was over it." He leans forward and rests his head on his hands. "Damnit, I thought that if I see him, I wouldn't think of murdering him on the spot, but apparently, I'm not that strong…"

Leliana leans over and holds him as best as she can with him wearing his Warden armor. "Don't think that. You kept yourself from killing him. When Zevran mentioned Howe's name you almost killed him on the spot. Face-to-face with him, you only threatened him. You have grown." She leans in and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Trust me, you may not see it, but I do."

He looks at her and smiles. "Thank you, Leli." He gives her a kiss.

A deep chuckle sounds near them, they look and see Oghren walking over. "So, uh… how 'bout a kiss for Oghren?" Malcolm looks at Leliana, who shrugs and walks over to the dwarf and gives him a kiss on his head. "Ah, come on. Give me a kiss like your pretty boy there gave you."

Both Malcolm and Leliana can't help but smile at him. "I'm sorry, but that kiss is only for my 'pretty boy'."

"Ah, well, I bet that elf hasn't gotten any kind of kiss from you."

"Zevran?"

"Yep. The pretty elf boy believes that he can get any woman in our group to sleep with him. Well, good luck I say."

She shakes her head. "Well, I'd like to say that he won't. From what I've seen Halia has become rather close to Alistair, Morrigan is likely to set him on fire, and Wynne… she might just smack him on the head. And other than Malcolm, you are the only one from the group that I gave some kind of kiss to."

"I guess I should consider myself lucky then. Well, I'm gonna go see what kind of booze they have here." He walks off, leaving both Malcolm and Leliana both smiling and shaking their heads.

Malcolm walks up to Leliana. "Well, I'm gonna go to the local tavern to test the waters of the Landsmeet." He cuddles her from behind and kisses her neck, before whispering seductively into her ear. "Unless, you can convince me to stay for what little sunlight we have left…"

She lightly moans. "I think I can come up with a very good reason or two. But, it might take a while… why don't we find your room so I can give a proper explanation of my reasons?

"Mmm… I like the sound of that… besides… I could use a good unwinding after what happened."

She smiles as she takes one of his hands and pulls him along as she finds their room and shut the door behind them.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys... sorry for the long break. During the summer time, I didn't have that writing spark in me, then college started and I didn't have time to sit down and write. Sorry if the quality of my writing has gone down any. And this is the first time I won't any kind of lemon, so bare with me. But now that I'm back at least for a while, I realize how close to the end of the game we are... I am gonna do the 'other campaign' stuff**_ **Golems of** _whatstheplace, and_ **Witch Hunt** _, then end it with_ **Awakening** _ **, and I might give some snippets of Malcolm's and Leliana's personal life in-between the stuff and after the end of**_ **Awakening** _ **. Thank you for your patience and unfortunately, I don't have my laptop back and I doubt I will get it back.**_


	20. Part 20

_**I don't own Dragon Age or the mods listed**_

 _ **Chapter 14: Rescue the Queen**_

Malcolm wakes up early the next morning, feeling a whole lot better. It feels good for him to wake up in an actual bed. He has forgotten what it was like, since his group waited outside Redcliffe for Halia and his group. He breathes deeply through his nose, getting Leliana's hair scent as right under his chin is Leliana's head. He sighs blissfully. He could get used to waking up like this. In an actual bed in a room, with the only person he would give up being a Grey Warden for in his arms. "Mmm…" Leliana stirs a little. Malcolm just lays there in his own piece of heaven, no darkspawn, no Blight, no civil war. Just Malcolm and Leliana, not as Warden and bard, but as lovers. He feels like he could lay there forever, with just the sight, feel and smell of Leliana nourishing him. Leliana stirs again and looks up at him, feeling the exact same. "Hello," she says the exact same way she said their first night together.

Malcolm smiles, almost drunkenly. "Hello, yourself." She smiles as she completely lays on top of him, her breasts on his chest. She leans down and kisses him before he flips them both over. The bedsheets move and only cover Malcolm's waist and below as they continue to kiss.

" _Malcolm? Leliana?"_ They ignore Alistair until he and Halia walk into the room. "Mal- Oh dear."

Leliana looks at the two, slightly annoyed and a bit irritated. "Excuse me? Didn't anyone tell you you're supposed to knock before entering?"

Alistair's entire face turns red as he looks at the floor, not noticing that Halia already left. "S-Sorry… I… I should have knocked first."

"If you don't leave the room and close the door soon, I will get up and kill you after I get dressed."

"I'm sorry but-"

"NOW!" He pretty much flew out of the room, almost slamming the door after him. "Ugh…" Leliana flops down next to Malcolm before looking at him and sees him smiling. "What?"

"I knew you valued our 'us' time, but I never thought you would actually threaten to kill someone for interrupting it."

"Well… it's Alistair. All it takes is the threat." They both smiles as they share a few more kisses.

"Well, we should get up, and see what he wants." Malcolm throws the covers off, exposing their naked bodies, before getting in their armors. They both walk out of their room and only see Halia. "So, what's so important to intrude on our 'us' time?"

"How does 'a servant of your human queen is visiting' sound?"

Malcolm raises an eyebrow. "That sounds like it's very important… lead the way." Halia nods and leads the two to Eamon, Alistair, and an elven servant.

Eamon looks up at the three approaching. "Ah there you are, Lord Cousland, and Lady Leliana. I… heard you two have already made yourselves… comfortable."

Alistair mumbles, "That's putting it lightly…"

"In any case… it's likely to be your last rest for a while." He motions to the elf. "This is Erlina. She's-"

She interrupts. "I am Queen Anora's handmaiden. She sent me here to ask for your help."

Alistair comments. "Or perhaps the young lady prefers to speak for herself."

Malcolm looks at Erlina. "Why would Anora ask us for help?"

"The queen, she is in a difficult position. She loved her husband, no? And trusted her father to protect him. When he returns with no king and only dark rumors, what is she to think? She worries, no? But When she tries to speak with him, he does not answer. He tells her 'not to trouble herself.'"

Leliana asks, "Are you saying the queen believes Loghain killed Cailan?"

"My queen suspects she cannot trust her father. And Loghain, he is very subtle, no? But Rendon Howe, he is privy to all the secrets and… not so subtle. So she goes to Howe. A visit from the queen to the new arl of Denerim is only a matter of courtesy. And she demands answers. He calls her every sort of name, 'traitor' being the kindest, and locks her in a guest room."

"Loghain would allow that?"

"King Cailan was like a son to him, and Loghain left him to die. Does he love Anora more? Who can say? I think… her life is in danger. I heard How say she would by a greater ally dead than alive. Especially if her death could be blamed on Arl Eamon."

Malcolm nods. "We have to save her."

"I have some uniforms here. Arl Howe hires so many new guards every day, a few more will not cause much stir. I will show you to the servants' entrance. We must slip in and out with my queen before anyone is the wiser. I will go ahead to Howe's estate. Meet me there as soon as you can." Malcolm bows his head as she leaves.

Eamon also bows his head. "I'm glad you decided to help. With Anora's knowledge, we have a far better chance against Loghain. But you must hurry, we don't know how much longer she will be alive. Good luck."

The three Wardens and the bard all bow to the arl, who returns it, before getting dressed in the guard armor. Malcolm finishes getting dressed and goes back to his room. He walks out and swings his family's sword around. Alistair walks up to him with two swords. "Why don't you use the one of the swords Erlina brought?"

Malcolm looks at Alistair. "I made a blood vow that I will end Howe's life with the family blade. And if we run into him, I intend to fulfil it." He walks past him and grabs one of the shields that came with the armor. He looks at the two girls and nods at them and they nod back. "Let's go." They left and made their way to the estate and saw two wagons, a crowd and Erlina hiding behind one of the wagons. The four make their way to her as she waves them down.

When they approach, Erlina looks around before speaking. The servants' entrance is on the other side of the house. We must slip past this crowd to reach it. We will have to be very careful, however: Arl Howe is inside."

Malcolm's blood rushes as he clenches his fists. "Howe is here?"

"Yes. And wherever he goes, a great many guards go with him."

"Good, I was hoping I'd get a chance to see him."

Erlina's face shows her worry and concern. "I beg you, do not put my lady in danger for your revenge. We must get her out first."

"Fine, we'll get her out, but if we see Howe, don't anyone get in my way." Alistair looks at Malcolm with concern for his friend as Leliana nods slowly. "Let's go."

"I will be right behind you." Malcolm walks past her and down the side of the estate, into a garden area and starts to approach the servant's entrance before they stop, see two guards. "I can distract the guards, but you must move quickly."

"What good are the uniforms if they won't get us inside?"

"These two know who is allowed to come and go. They will not be fooled. But the uniform should work on most of those inside." Malcolm nods. "I will lure them into the courtyard. Wait in the bushes." Malcolm nods again and looks at the group, who each person nods at him, before the group of four run for some nearby bushes. Erlina turns around and run towards the two guards and after talking for a while, Erlina leads them away from the door, allowing the group to run inside. After walking into another room, Erlina walks in. "Ah! It took me forever to be rid of those two! You must be careful now."

"Where's Anora?"

"She is in a guest room off the main hall. Follow me." She leads the group through various rooms and finally to a door that has a magical barrier over it. "The Grey Warden is here, my lady."

"Thank the Maker! I would greet you properly, but I'm afraid we've had… a setback."

Malcolm shakes his head. "Yes, I can see the magic barrier. Why didn't you mention this before, Erlina?"

She looks at him. "I swear, it wasn't here when I left."

Anora continues from behind the door. "Find the mage who cast the spell. He'll most likely be at Howe's side."

"Good… I have unfinished business with him."

"My prayer's go with you, Warden. Howe will probably be in his rooms. They are at the end of the hall, on the left."

Malcolm turns around and walks past the group and closes his eyes. He can sense that the mage is not on the main floor or above him, which leaves the dungeons. He takes a left and the group follows him. They walk all the way to the end of the hall and Malcolm tries the door and finds it locked. He was about to kick the door in when both Leliana and Halia stop him. Halia sorta smirks. "You just about did something that Tamlen did. We found a door in the cave and it was locked. Tamlen tried to kick the door when but he jarred his leg. Let us handle this." Malcolm nods knowing which cave she was talking about as Leliana walks over to the door and picks the lock. They walk in, but they don't find Howe or the mage. There is another door and besides the door is a chest. Malcolm walks to the chest, opens it and finds some Warden documents. He takes them, feeling is though they are important. He opens the nearby door and walk down some more steps and opened the next door.

As the group walks through the door, a guard right in front of a cell looks at them. "What? Who goes there?!" Before any of them could answer, an arm reaches through the cell door and wraps around the guard's neck. After a small struggle, the guard's neck gets snapped and before the body falls down, the person in the cell holds the guard up long enough to grab the cell's key.

The cell's lock clicks and the door opens before the body gets dragged into the cell and sounds of someone stripping the body comes out of the cell. _"I thank you for creating such distraction, stranger."_ A man walks out of the cell, dressed in the armor of the guard. "I have been waiting fays for the opportunity." The man looks at the group and Malcolm see a glow in his eyes similar to Duncan's, yet a little brighter. "Do you think you could-" He looks at Alistair. "Alistair? Is that you?"

Alistair looks confused for a second. "Who…? Wait. I do know you. You were at my Joining." He looks at Malcolm and Halia. "He's one of us. A Warden from Orlais. Jader, I think. Or was it Montsimmard?" He looks at the older Warden. "I'm afraid I don't remember your name."

The older Warden bows. "I'm Riordan, senior Warden of Jader, but born and bred in Highever and glad to be home."

Malcolm pulls out the Warden documents from earlier and holds them out to Riordan. "Are these your paper?"

Riordan smiles. "Yes." He takes them. "These are my records. The names of the dead I could recognize at Ostagar. What I could find of Duncan's own recruitment records. Copies of the Joining ritual I rescued from our Denerim vault. Those should never be seen by any outside eyes, but I trust in their encryption."

Malcolm eyes widen. "The Joining ritual? Can you induct other Grey Wardens?"

Riordan's face dims. "Would that I could, for Ferelden sorely needs them. But for the Joining to work, the recruit needs not only fresh darkspawn blood, but a drop of blood preserved from an archdemon. Ferelden's supply should have been in the vault, but it was gone. I can only imagine someone took it out and Loghain either confiscated or destroyed it."

"Damnit. Where's Howe?"

"I saw him go into the dungeons. He may still be there."

Malcolm nods. "You should get out of here."

Riordan nods. "I was thinking the same thing. From what I heard, you're staying at Arl Eamon's estate, correct?" Malcolm nods. "I will wait for you there." He gives one final bow before leaving.

Malcolm walks past the cell and to the door and enters the dungeons. As he walks past the final door to the dungeons, a guard walks up to Malcolm, who had lowered his face to hide his Warden eyes. "Who goes?" Malcolm keeps quiet was he walks up and is face-to-face with the guard. "Anybody tries to come in here without Howe's say so, we get to do what we like with `em. Lads, I think we finally got some entertainment here." Before anyone could do anything, Malcolm grabs the guard by the neck and lifts him up. A different guard drew his sword and rushes him but not before an arrow embeds itself in his neck. Malcolm looks up at the guard in his grasp before sending lightning up his arm and shocks the guard to death before letting the body slump down to the floor. He looks around and sees the other guards dead. Leliana, Halia and Alistair looks at him surprised and a little horror. He ignores their looks and draws his sword and shield before walking down the hall with the three behind him. Alistair was about to say something before Leliana touched his shoulder and shook her head. She figured not to bother him in this mood. Malcolm continued on only killing the guards in his way while the others cleared out every room and releasing any prisoners they find.

It took minutes before the four finds themselves in front of the last door of the dungeon. Malcolm raises his boot and kicks the door open there is Howe and behind him is the mage. Malcolm walks into the room and Howe talks to him. "Well, well, Bryce Cousland's little boy, all grown up, and still trying to fit into daddy's armor. I thought Loghain mad it clear that your pathetic family is gone and forgotten."

Malcolm's hand tightens on the hilt of his sword. "You won't forget. Their memory drove me to you."

"Your parents died on their knees, your brother's corpse rots in Ostagar, and his brat was burned on a scrap heap along with his Antivan whore of a wife. And what's left? A fool husk of a son likely to end his days under a rock in the Deep Roads. Even the Wardens are gone. You're the last of nothing." Malcolm brings his sword in front of his face, pointing the blade up at the ceiling, before he releases a small plume of fire from the crossguard. "What in the Maker's name?"

Malcolm lowers his blade and slowly opens his eyes, releasing the blue mist from them. "No one, not even the Maker, can save you now."

He charges Howe, who manages to get his shield out to block the overhead power strike from Malcolm, causing Howe to stagger back some. Malcolm then delivers a power kick to Howe's stomach, causing him to double over. Malcolm twirls his sword as he slowly walks forward. Just as Malcolm was about to strike at Howe, Howe bashes Malcolm's hand causing his sword to fly out of his hand. Howe strikes at him with Malcolm blocking his attacks. Using some fancy footwork, Howe manages to position himself to deliver blow with his shield to knock Malcolm's borrowed shield off his arm. Malcolm spins a little and takes a few steps back before Howe does an overhead slice down, which Malcolm block with his left arm and quickly wraps his arm around the blade of the sword and grabs the blade. Howe tries to pull his sword free, resulting in a gash on Malcolm's palm as Malcolm delivers a lightning punch on Howe's right shoulder, causing Howe to let go of the sword. Howe stumbles back, clearly confused as Malcolm tosses the sword away. The sound of electricity starts to fill room as Malcolm causes lightning to coil on his arms. He shakes his head. "No." The lightning slowly fades away. "I don't need my magic."

He walks slowly to Howe, who tries to shield bash him, but Malcolm catches the shield and quickly twists to the left. _CRACK_ goes Howe's arm, broken at the elbow. Howe cries out in pain as the shield falls on the floor. Howe throws his right arm out to try to punch Malcolm, who catches it and immediately throws a punch into Howe's chest, breaking his rib cage and he cries out in pain again as he falls on the ground. Malcolm walks to Howe's legs and steps on a thigh before reaching down, grabbing the shin, and yanking up hard. Howe cries out again as his leg breaks.

Malcolm turns around and sees his sword. As he walks over to it, he notices that only Howe and the group are the only ones alive. He picks up his sword and twirls it as he walks back to Howe, who looks up at him. "Maker spit on you! I deserved more!"

Malcolm inverts his grip on the family blade as his eyes start glowing again. He thrusts the blade into Howe's right shoulder, who cries out in pain, as he says. "You are getting what you deserve you bastard." He pulls the sword out and puts both hands on the grip, "AHHH!" before thrusting it into Howe's chest. The life drains out of Howe's eyes as Malcolm pulls the sword back out and continues to thrust it in Howe's chest. With stab, he puts in more force and tears fall out of his eyes before eventually he starts sobbing and he slows down. Finally, he drops the sword, falls onto his knees and starts crying into his hand.

Leliana walks over to Malcolm, holds him close, rubs his head and rocks back and forth, as Alistair and Halia search Howe for any keys. They find one and they go off to find any more prisoners, as Leliana continues to comfort Malcolm, who is now sobbing. "Shh… shh… _Chut, mon amour. Tout va bien. Votre famille peut se reposer maintenant._ "

Malcolm manages to get a sentence through the sobs. "But… I… enjoyed it… I… shouldn't… have enjoyed it…"

Leliana opens her mouth but couldn't find any words, so instead she manages to pry his face out of his hands and kisses his eyes before kissing him on the lips, deeply. He kisses back and pulls her head closer with the bloody hand, but neither of them care. He slowly pulls back and touches her forehead with his. "You're a good person. You are a caring, kind, loving person. And you family is proud of this person you are."

He smiles. "Thank you, _mon ch_ _érie_." She smiles at his purposefully bad accent. He looks at Howe's body before the two get up together. They watch as two prisoners follow Alistair and Halia before running off on their own. "That should have taken down the barrier on the door… Let's go." The two nod as the group gets back on the main level and back to the room Anora was trapped in.

When they got there and opened the door, Anora walked out in similar set of armor that the group is in. "My thanks, Warden. Now, lead the way." Malcolm nods and leads the six to the front door, which has a small army in front of it.

Cauthrien walks a little ahead of the troops. "Warden! In the name of the regent, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon How and his men-at-arms! Surrender, and you may be shown mercy!"

"I'm here to free Anora, who was held captive."

She scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous. The queen isn't being held prisoner here or anywhere. Her father would never stand for such a thing."

"She's right here. Tell her, Anora."

"What?"

Anora walks in front of Malcolm. "Ser Cauthrien! Praise the Maker you're here…" she points at Malcolm, "this brigand tried to kidnap me!"

Malcolm groans in disbelief. "Oh great."

"Unbelievable… bring them down! Loghain wants the Warden dead or alive!"

"WAIT!" Malcolm holds his hands out. "I will walk myself into any prison cell you choose. Just let everyone one else leave."

Malcolm grabs the hilt on his sword and the crossbowmen get ready to fire. Cauthrien interjects quickly. "Stand down." Malcolm pulls his sword out and hands it to Leliana, before walking towards her. "I'm surprised this ended peacefully. Now, come with us. Leave the others."

Malcolm bows his head. "Thank you." He follows the soldiers.

 _A little later, at Eamon's estate._ Anora leads Halia, Alistair, and Leliana into Eamon's study. "Eamon! I may have done a terrible thing."

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, I know, such a cliffhanger. I felt that after the Howe vs. Cousland fight was a let down. I mean, he betrayed Cousland and killed their family, and such a big build up before the fight and it ends with, 'Maker spit on you... I... deserved... more', Howe dies and Cousland walks away as if it never happened. BIG let down. And I made the fight... more savage as I thought it would fit better than a normal fight._**

Chut, mon amour. Tout va bien. Votre famille peut se reposer maintenant = hush my love, everything is alright. your family can rest easy now


End file.
